Infection and Outbreak
by shadow wolf125767
Summary: Naruto's life wasn't perfect, he leaved everyday aimlessly. But when the zombies came Naruto is forced to work together with his classmates to survive this living nightmare or will his anger be the death of them. AU, uzumakicest. Harem.
1. prologue

**This just so you know Naruto was born in the HOTD and is the same age as Saeko and a third year student, So no chakra, just sit back and enjoy. Also I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed Please review and tell me on what you think, any suggestion would be appreciated. **

**Edit:Do to the amount of people complaining about this chapter I went back and fix it up a bit. There some things that are the same. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School of the dead this fan-made so don't sue me**

**so sit back, relax and enjoy**

**Prologue: The beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>(2 hours after the infection)<strong>

A loud sound of glass breaking echoed through the dark hallways of Fujima High school and was quickly followed by sound of bone breaking. The cause of it was a pair of dead bodies and a teenager with a pair of bloody steel tonfas in each of his hands. He was about 5'8 with spiky unkempt blonde hair, tan skin with blue eyes that had a hint of gray in them. He was wearing his school jacket, his with coat just over his shoulders attached to it was the sash over the left arm that has the kanji for Discipline Committee.

The thing that stood out the most was that he had three whiskers like marks on each of his cheeks this was third year, Head perfect of Fujimi High school Naruto Uzumaki. As he looked down the hallway towards a group of some undead students and said "And I thought this was going to be a dull day." as another one of group them started running towards him "Well, now, things just keep getting more and more interesting!" he quickly stated, before charging towards the hoard with a small sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

><p>(10:37 pm the day before)<p>

Naruto was going about his usual routine patrol the school grounds thinking about the events that had happened before his last few years. He became friends with Saeko Busujima just after the incident during junior high so it wasn't a surprise that the two started hang out. They later became friends with Miku Yuuki; they became friends when he started to hear rumors about her. But Naruto never cared about rumors he always thought they were a waste of time, but most were based on facts. So he wanted to confront her about the rumors before they start to get more out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

It's been over a week since the rumors concerning Miku had spread all over the school, it was beginning to annoy Naruto to no end. The rumor was about how she was sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend and cheating on her current one. He decided to go look for her to find out the truth. But every time he ask someone they either replied a harsh "no" or "You mean that slut everyone's talking about" the latter being the nicest response, either of the answers was met with a hit to the face. So when Naruto was able to finally track down Miku, after knocking some idiot's head against each other that were smoking behind gym storage room. Naruto found Miku on the rooftops leaning on one of the railings watching the clouds, Miku looked different three years ago, for one her hair was longer that reached just pass her shoulders with two bangs framing her face. She still wore her black headband that held her hair back. So after finding her, Naruto made his way towards her. With each step he could hear her mumbling to herself, but couldn't make out what she was saying. By the time Miku had noticed him, he was already behind her.

Miku glared at him that would strike fear in anybody but him "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? What did you come to make fun of me too. You are no different from the other guys just leave me alone!" her outburst shocked him a little, he could see her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

'She was crying?' Naruto thought as he let her she continued her rant for at lasted about a minute. Miku soon started crying while ranting and was heavily breathing Naruto took this as a sign to interfere.

"Are you done?" she just stayed quiet and nodded "Good...I just want to know about the rumors?"

"Yeah? What about them!?" Miku quickly replied she narrowed her eyes in suspension, not trusting him for a minute.

"Are they true?" he said with a forceful tone.

"Why should I tell you anything!" Naruto face-palm and said "I want to hear your side of the story." Miku eyes widen in shock ever since the rumors started nobody would listen to her. Her friends won't even talk to her, her boyfriend dumped her, none of her classmates or teacher would just ignore the rumors thinking nothing of it and just give everybody the 'benefit of the doubt' now here was her senpai wanting to hear her out something nobody would do. Miku hanged her head down, unable to meet his eyes and only let out a small "Okay..." Naruto turned around guessing that she didn't want to talk about it in the open, he gestured towards the door telling her to follow him.

They quickly found their way to the room that was once the Reception Room, Naruto unlocked the door and went way inside. Since this is the first time Miku had ever been in there, she wasn't the type to cause trouble usually it finds her. The room was furnished with things you would never think a high school student would ever have. The room looked like a CEO's office there was a black, mahogany desk with some stacks of paperwork with two leather chair one for him and the other in front of the desk, two leather couch with a black coffee table in the middle of the room the room was having two bookshelves that held the school records and on the other side was glass cases that hold some of the more important records that the school has. As Miku was scanning the room Naruto made his way to his desk and sat down waiting for to start.

Miku took her seat and told her story she explained that her boyfriend and some of his friends was the one that started the rumor, he wanted to have sex, not even five months into the relationship, but when she said she wasn't ready, he tried to force himself on her, but managed to get away, she to her best friend's house since her parents were away on business when she got there she found out only her friends boyfriend was there. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands in pure blood lust, but he had let her continue she went on saying that since she know him for so long that she never suspected anything until it was almost too late he pinned her down ripping the buttons her shirt revealing her bra. Before he could do anything he heard his girlfriend/her best friend, he manages to pull her on top of him and push her off of him just when she walked in. This caused a massive fight, that led to her best friend to breaking their friendship and told her to get out of her house, she even told Naruto that she remembered the guys' smug look on his face.

By the time she had finished her story she was already crying, Naruto stood up, went around the desk and put a hand on her shoulder saying that he believed her. Before he knew it, she pulls him into a hug and cried in his arms. Naruto let her stay in that position for a little while before she pulled away "I-I'm s-sorry I sh-shoul-ldn't have d-done that." she stuttered a little before she looked in his eye, she had never met him before today she had to admit he was attractive since a lot of the girls want to date him most never toke the alternative. His school uniform hid almost all of his muscle, nobody would notice unless you were actually touching him. He was the only one to even care about her (remember her parents are not there to know about this). Naruto let her stay there until the end of the day, but asked who were the people that started the rumors after Miku told him their names she asked "why?" he just had a smirk on his face and said "No, reason" she later found out that they were all sent to the hospital with some broken bones and major head injuries. On that same day he said that she was under the protection of the disciplinary committee and if anyone does anything to her he will make sure to beat every last one of them to death. It was that day they become friends while for Miku it was something more, she fell head over heels for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback over)<strong>

Since then she started to become friends with the two. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he remembered he was on patrol. After a couple of minutes of patrolling everything seemed normal, but like always, something has to happen to piss him off. When Naruto rounded the street corner, and on other sides by a couple dozen of students from the neighboring High school.

'Great, what do these idiots want?' The supposed leader of the group stepped forward, he had long spike black hair with two eyebrows piercing, dark brown eyes he also noted that they all had on the same uniform.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to the others, keeping his eyes on the annoying bastard who disturbed his peaceful night. He was broken out of his mused again when the bastard spoke "There you, we are going to pay you back for getting us arrested you asshole." Naruto didn't bother listening to the guy's rant and just discreetly toke out his steel tonfas from the mechanism from the inside his sleeve "I have no time dealing with weaklings like you, if you don't leave I won't guarantee your safety" before the man could speak naruto delivered a quick jab to the guys face causing him to fall on his butt, spitting out some blood from the cut that was from inside of his mouth, "You will regret that you asshole" with that they all charged Naruto triggering a mini war between about 13 guys vs. Naruto (guess who won that one). After 5 minute of Naruto knocked all of the juveniles out, he continued on with his patrol but not before he calling both the police and hospital again making sure they were okay, he wasn't that heartless.

When Naruto finished his patrol about 10 minutes ago, he just got on his motorcycle and headed home. It took a rather long 15 minutes to get there he quickly parked his bike next to the others he that he had in his garage and then headed in. It was the same outside as it is on the inside on the outside was plain white on the inside was pretty much the had a living room with a medium size TV, a reclining chair (I don't know what this is), a couch, Kushina and Naruto bed room with a spare bedroom for guest, since there is two bathrooms one near Kushina's and another in the guest bedroom, a kitchen/dining room a staircase heading upstairs and a door to the garage.

Naruto locked the door behind him taking off his shoes and headed upstairs he made sure to check up on his mother making sure she was asleep and not waiting for him like last time. As he opens the door to his mother's room he saw she was asleep he silently entered and making sure the sheets were covering her up. He stopped when he looked at the nightstand next to the bed that had three photos on it one was a picture of her and Naruto by the stream when he was younger; the one on the right was taken at her last birthday party that they celebrated with some of her coworkers. He remembered that some guy at the party tried get a little too frisky with her, he beaten the crap out of him. The funny thing was that no one got mad at him a lot of them try to tease him for it, it never worked but he found out how she got the nickname tomato. The last one was a picture of his father and mother on their wedding day, he knew that Kushina had a tough time as he grow up since Naruto and Minato looked alike that they could pass as twins.

Minato had died six months before he was born leaving his mother to raise him alone. Naruto sometimes wonder if his father was still alive would he stayed the same or turned out different than he did. Naruto quickly pushed the thought out of his head and finish what he was doing and went to his room, changed to his PJ's before heading to bed. The last thought on his mind before he went to sleep was _'when would things change around here?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN this is the first chapter like it, hate it tell me what you think all review welcome flames will be ignored, I will try to make it a bit longer and as I said in the beginning the harem might consist of Saeko, Miku, Kyoko, ****Toshimi, Shizuka, Misuzu, and Rika if there are enough requests then I might add Saya and Kushina, maybe just one or remove some to keep it small.**

**Edit:I decide after so long to go back every chapter and hopefully fix some of the mistakes and grammar up hopefully it improved.**


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or High School of the dead this fan-made so don't sue me or flame**

**A/N: this has been edited to fix past mistakes, with removed and added content to fit the plot better.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Day of the infection: 5:30 am)<strong>

It was a fairly normal morning in Fujimi, "**NARUTO UZUMAKI! WAKE UP!**" well, normal for him anyways. Naruto grudgingly got out off of his bed, just in time to see his bedroom door burst open. Naruto rubbed the eye crust out of his, almost hoping he was just dreaming, sadly it was real, the person who broke down his door was, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's mother, she had long bright red hair that reached past her waist, Violet eyes, DD-cup size breast, porcelain skin and a slender figure but feminine built from her days in the special forces. Which seem to be enhanced by the pink negligee she was wearing, any normal man would have died from a nosebleed, but Naruto has grown immune from the massive amount of teasing she did when he was younger, she was in Naruto's eyes a true vision of beauty.

Ever since he could walk, Kushina had taught Naruto how to fight, use different types of weapons like guns, whips, knives, katanas, etc. Naruto were taught how to use all of them, but he would to prefer to use his tonfas.

"Kaa-san, why did you break down the door? Also, why did you wake me up more than two and half hours before school starts?" to empathize his point he pointed to the alarm clock on his nightstand next to the bed, causing Kushina sheepishly scratch the back of her head.'What is she thinking about waking me up this early in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet' Naruto thought.** (A/N I don't know much about the schoo****l system in japan, so I am guessing that it starts around 8:00 am)**

_'What is she thinking about waking me up this early in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet' Naruto thought._

"Naruto-kun, I have thought since you been coming late for the last week, we could do a little training before you go to school and I won't take no for answer" Naruto lightly sighed knowing there is no way out of this. "Alright... Just let me change I don't want to train in my Pajamas and I'm assuming that you don't want anyone seeing you wearing... Well, that." as he pointed at her negligee, when she noticed what she was wearing a bright red blush appeared on her face.

**_'Naruto 1, Kushina 0'_**

Naruto smirked in victory when he noticed the look on his face, even though he changed a lot over the years, he was still a prankster at heart. Unfortunately for him, Kushina was clearly the better prankster. The redhead quickly caught on she decided that it was time to take the alternative.

"But Naruto-kun you little pervert... You were checking out your Kaa-San. Don't worry, I don't mind since it's you" Kushina spoke with seductive tone, leaning forward showing off her perfectly round breast completing it with a little wink. Naruto was bug-eyed as he couldn't take his eyes off her breast, Kushina inwardly laughed as her son started shift slightly trying to hide his hard on from her.

_'I still got It.'_ Kushina mentally congratulated herself on this little victory. Which was cut short Naruto interrupted her train of thought when he spoke. "Kaa-san just... Let me get changed, I would be down in a minute" with that Kushina spun on the balls of her feet and head to her room, swaying her hips as she left.

Naruto watched her leave his room, getting out of bed, heading toward his closet. Naruto changed at of his pajamas, taking out a black sleeveless muscle shirt, an old pair of blue worn-out jean, and a pair of dark navy blue sneakers. After he got dressed Naruto made his way down the stairs, and out the back door. The backyard was a decent size, it was large enough for the two to train, and there was enough space for a Kushina's garden that was to the right of the doorway. Naruto looked around the yard noticing that he was the only one there, ' Weird, she should have gotten here first' Naruto thought.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun!" the blond turned to Kushina, who was wearing Blue skin-tight shirt, that showed off her assets, a black skirt with bicycle short that cling to her butt, and a pair of blue zori (ninja sandals) with a bokken in hand. Naruto just nodded in return and made his way to the middle of the field missing his mother's disappointed expression. Kushina perked up quickly and followed her son to the middle of the field.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I want to see how much you have improved in the last week" the redhead said while she leaned slightly forward with her right leg in front of the left one, her bokken in a ready position. Naruto pulled his tonfas out of nowhere (let the record now that Naruto is right handed, but has the ability to use his left hand to an extent) , and dropped to a southpaw stance (1).

He eyed Kushina cautiously, like a predator watching his prey waiting for the right moment to strike. Kushina tensed her right leg slightly preparing to charge at him, the blond saw this coming, but he wanted her to make the first move. Kushina not reliving this charged forward with a vertical slash hoping to catch him off guard, Naruto just sidestepped the attack, but stuck out his right leg, tripping her causing to land face first into the dirt.

Kushina glared at her son, who had a smirk on his face "What's wrong Kaa-san? I thought that we were going to train, not play in the dirt like we were 5." a tick mark started to appear on Kushina forehead at Naruto's comment 'why that cheeky little bastard, he's going to get it'. Kushina slowly got up, with her hair starting to float in air like nine red tails. Naruto realized that he might have taken it a bit too far, if there was one person that he feared most it was Kushina. When she was in the Special Forces, she gained the nickname ' Red Hot-Blooded Habanero ' do with her quick tempered, she was feared by a lot of people, even by her superiors and comrades; she is still feared. Now all that rage is all directed at one person, Naruto was in for a challenge.

**"NA-RU-TO U-ZU-MA-KI, YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME, 'TTEBANE!"** Kushina said with pure fury in her eyes, she quickly charged at him. Naruto went wide eye at how fast she was, this was actually the second time he has seen this happen, the first time he couldn't really remembered the details of it, but it would cause him to black out for at least 10 minutes, with no recollection whatsoever.

'This isn't the time to be reminiscing' Naruto blocked an over-headed swing with both his tonfas in an x-like pattern, his knees began to buckle from the amount of force Kushina put in her swings. Pushing her off, Naruto began his assault, he swung his right tonfa, which barely missing her face, he ducked under a horizontal slash. Naruto jabbed Kushina in the stomach with the short end of the shaft, he kicks the back of her left knee quickly swept her feet off the ground. Kushina quickly roll to her feet and hit Naruto across the face, making him to in the dirt.

He got back on his feet blocking another swing from Kushina, Naruto managed to kick Kushina off of him. He then went with an over-head swing, but he made a rookie mistake by overextending his arm. Kushina quickly took advantage of this, dropping her bokken, grabbed his arm and throw him over her shoulder. Naruto hissed in pain before he could get back up, Kushina straddled his hips; gripping both of his hands approves his head.

"Give up Naruto-kun, there is no way you can win" Kushina said with a look that practically said 'you better do as I say'. Seeing no way out of the situation, Naruto grunted before surrendering. She released her hands from his forearms, But as he began getting up Kushina forced him back down "Kaa-San what are you doing?" Kushina just answered him giving him a cheeky grin.

"I'm just looking at how handsome my Sochi had become" Kushina said as she cupped Naruto's cheek, rubbing his whiskers lovingly. "w-what."

"You look so much like your father, you know that" Kushina didn't know why she was doing this; she never felt this way before, not even Minato made her act like this. Over the years she watched Naruto grow up in front of her eyes from a kid to a young adult, they acted more like close friends than 'mother and son'. It didn't really worry her, but as he got older something inside her grow that she wouldn't have expected. She was falling in love with her son. At first she had tried everything in her power to deny those feelings, until some of her friends pointed out what he does for her and last year when one of her co-workers had a little too much to drink and he almost assaulted her at her birthday party, keyword being 'almost'. Naruto saw it coming from a mile away and nearly beat the crap out of the guy. She always knows that he was protective of her even when he was younger; this event had just reinforced her feelings for him.

Naruto looked at Kushina in confusion, heck he was confused usually every time they would train, she would either want to go another round or call it a day and left it at that. This was the first time that she did anything like this so he had no clued what to do. Naruto felt a slight shift from Kushina, when he looked up, he saw her looking at him with a mix of love and frustration, not that he knew that.

"Ka-" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her chin on his shoulder making him to freeze up.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto whispered in confusion

"Naruto-kun, please... Just let me stay like this for a little bit, " she asked the blond while hiding her face from view hoping he couldn't see the sad look in her eyes.

Naruto just responded with a slight nod, Kushina silently sighed in relief, letting her take in his body heat. The two stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes, before Naruto heard the slight snore coming from Kushina. Causing him to smile slightly, Naruto stood up slowly, holding the now sleeping Kushina bridle style. Making a beeline up the stairs and silently open the door leading to her bedroom, gently put her on the bed, covering her up with the sheets, giving her a small kiss on the forehead making Kushina smile in her sleep. Naruto gave a small smile 'Kaa-San really cute when she sleeps' he let his eyes wandered to the clock right next to him showing that it's 6:27, stood up and silently left the room, closing the door behind him and made his way down the hall to his room to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>(6: 59 am)<strong>

After a relaxing 30 minute shower, Naruto changed into his school uniform, putting his jacket over his shoulder, straightening his disciplinary committee slash, grabbed his school bag and calmly walked down the stairs. He then went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the counter, quickly devoured it and headed into the garage. Naruto just as he got on his black motorcycle, he heard a slightly sleepy Kushina call his name.

"Naruto-kun, you are forgetting something?" Naruto turned around seeing Kushina by the door wearing a slate blue high-collar, sleeveless blouse underneath, a loose-fitting tan dress. But his eyes were drawn to the thing that she was holding up in front of her face.

'How could I forget the keys?' Naruto just looked sheepish and embarrassed at the same time as she put the keys in his hands. He put the keys in the ignition starting the bike up.

"I'm going to get here early, OK Kaa-san so keep the food warm for me" Kushina gave Naruto a slight smile, as she nodded in response, with his helmet at hand.

"Sure thing, since I'm still on vacation, I'll be here all day and Naruto... Please be careful" Naruto toke the helmet from his mother's hand, seeing his mother's sad expression. All he could do was give her a reassuring smile and a quick hug, before putting on his helmet and drove off.

Kushina waved good-bye to him, watching his retreating figure for a couple more second before heading inside never realizing that she wasn't going to see her son for a long time.

* * *

><p>As the houses of Tokonosu city passed through Naruto's eyes as he drove down the street. The only sound there was the roar of his engine, which was really old since around this time of the day was pretty decent amount of cars or people out and about. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, heck he might as well enjoy the peace and silent. As he got as the street that heads towards the bridge, he saw a familiar figure, a distance away<p>

Even though the figure back was towards him, it was obviously female from her curves and assets. She had long, straight, indigo hair, was about 5'8 and had D-cup size breast. Also was currently wearing a Fujimi school uniform with the skirt reaching to her ankles, and was carrying a large bag over her shoulder. This was Saeko Busujima, 18 years old, 3rd year, the captain of the Kendo club. She was also Naruto's best friend.

As he got closer he started to slow down until he was right next to her, she was glaring at him but soon recognize when he spoke.

"Looks like you could use a ride Saeko?" he started in to her blue eyes, before a small smile crept onto her face.

"Morning Naruto-kun, are you sure it's O-" Saeko was interrupted when he said "Why wouldn't be OK beside it's still an hour walk to get to school from here." She smiled before getting on "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He only responded 'what are friends for', as he handed her a spare helmet from the secret compartment on the bike, before putting his on. She is adjusting the case on her back wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her chin on his shoulder then the two drove off to school.

* * *

><p><strong>(7:15 am)<strong>

The drive itself was relatively short, since the little to no traffic as it took only a couple of minutes most of the students weren't there yet since they usually come around 7:30. Also the fact was that the gate wasn't even open, since it was either Naruto or the principle that opens the main gate in the morning, it really depends on who got there first. Most of the staff just doesn't care what the principle does as long as it doesn't affect their paycheck; Kyoko and Shizuka were OK with it. Some were not accepted at first, but after a while they just got used to it, except Shido he just a dick. Shido hated him because he would interfere with his 'teaching' methods and the fact that, Naruto never hesitated to threatening him when needed. He did come close to killing the guy; he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the disciplinary committee members and some of the staff members holding him back. But the look on his face priceless, he was happy for a short while before somebody ruins his good mood.

Naruto stopped in front of the main school gate, unlocking it, leaving it open for the other students and drove right on in. They went through to the side of the school where the school parking lot is located, but is mostly used for teachers and school buses. As the two parked in the front the lot, before a white Honda civics parked right next to them. When the driver got out of the car, it revealed that it was the Akimoto Atsushi, the principle of Fujimi high school.

He was 54 years old, about 5'5, a bit on the pale side, short white hair, and was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. Akimoto was the principle of Fujimi middle school when Naruto first got in, he helped Naruto however he can. Naruto didn't expect it at first, but slow opening up to him, their relationship was pretty complex. Naruto saw him more as an acquaintance than a friend, but he didn't mind talking to him.

The principle then notices the two of them, and gave them a friendly smile "Naruto-kun, how you are this morning? He said "I have been well Akimoto-san".

Akimoto gave a small nod, turning to his female companion "what about you Busujima-san?" Saeko gave the principle a small smile, "I have been good Atsushi-sensei" he nodded again, looking at his wrist watch.

"Well then I should be going you know things to do have a good day you two." The principle then left the two of them alone in the parking lot. Saeko turn to Naruto holding out the helmet "Thanks again Naruto, let me make it up to you." Saeko said with a small blush on her face, and the pitch of her voice was a bit higher than it is normally.

"Like I said before, it's what friends do... So don't worry about It." he took the helmet from her. Not taking notice to the blush on her face, but noticed the change of pitch in her voice.

"Saeko are you OK" Naruto leaned a bit forward, Saeko blushed even more, but said "Y-Yes I am "Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he started walking closer to her with every step made the blush increase in size.

"You know that you are not that good at lying... You know that right?" Naruto was literally right in front of her, Saeko tried her best to suppress a blush, but only succeeds in making it more noticeable. The head perfect outward sighed, looking straight into her blue eye "Look Saeko... I'm just concern about your health that's all." Naruto briefly paused before continuing "You know I'm not that good with these kinds of things so... I want to know what I can do to help."

Saeko looked the blond with in awe, she smiled softly at him this was a side to him that only three people, which included her, Miku, and his mother. (**A/N Saeko and Kushina haven't me****t and they only heard about each other**) Also, he was the only person that knows about what really happened 4 years.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback 4 Years ago)<em>

_Naruto had just finally finished his training regimen that the boxing club adviser told him to do. Personally, he found that it was too easy, so when he starts high school, he would do something else, the counselor and Akimoto-sensei both wanted him to keep out of trouble. Naruto was a well know delinquent that even the police were afraid of, some knew his mother and nobody wanted to feel the wrath of either of the Uzumaki's._

_'Tch...Why should they care what I do in my free time, it's none of their concern." Naruto thought as he looked at the piece of paper the principle had given him to fill out. As he was walking down the empty streets of Tokonosu City he noticed something in his peripheral vision, when he turned his head he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw some guy was assaulting some girl that was wearing the Fujimi middle school uniform; he had her up against the wall. While he couldn't make the two out, the faint smell of alcohol that linger the air gave him a good idea. Just as he was about to help the girl out, she managed to overpower the man, knocking him on his back revealing that she had a bokken on her. When the man fell she lifted it up and unleashed powerful swing aimed at his shoulder, instantly breaking it._

_The woman didn't stop there as she continued her assault with each strike she delivered, the man pleaded for mercy and telling her to stop. So after Naruto came back to his senses, he ran towards them, quickly brought out his tonfa blocking the downward swing from her bokken._

_That was then he got a good look at the woman, it was his longtime classmate Saeko. She was currently hyperventilating, but the look in her eyes wasn't one of fear or shock, it was something he was all too familiar with, blood-lust._

_"Why did you stop me? You saw what he was going to do to me." Saeko yelled at the blond, Naruto wasn't affected by this._

_"Your right, I did, I saw what had happened... But you should have stopped after you hit him the first time." Saeko started to back down a little._

_"Just sit down, try to calm yourself down, I'm going to call for help." Naruto simply stated he reached into his pocket to take out his cell phone but was stopped when he was grabbed by the arm by Saeko._

_"Please don't if you do that I'm going to get arrested and if that doesn't happen, I could get expelled from school" Saeko half said/yelled, Naruto put his hands on her shoulders making her look in his eyes._

_"Busujima-san... Listen to me nothing is going to happen to you. Don't worry about it, when the police come I would tell them that it was self-defense, " Naruto stated as calmly as he could, hoping to get her to relax, Saeko has just given him slight nodded. After taking his hands off of her shoulder, Naruto quickly dialed the number for the police._

_They soon came within five minutes with an ambulance; they quickly rushed the man to the hospital. Naruto and Saeko were escorted to the police department for further questioning. This didn't take long before they let Naruto leave the police department after they were done with him, he was just a witness. Saeko had to wait longer, but she would always remember this day because this was the start of their beautiful relationship._

_Naruto was currently in his bedroom, he got at 10 PM, luckily his mother was knocked out at the time. The blond silently looked at the piece of paper; he began to recall the event that had just transpired. As the image of Saeko's face flashed through his mind, Naruto wanted to prevent anything like that from happening. He then reached over to the pencil holder, grabbing the closest pen and signed the bottom of it, before he went to bed. As Naruto drifted to sleep, the sheet of paper was left on his desk, revealing that it contract stating that when he went to highschool Naruto would be in charge of the security of the school as the head of the disciplinary committee._

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback over)<em>

"Naruto, I didn't know you cared that much about me it's nice to see this side of you once in a while, you should let it out more, " Saeko teased her longtime friend, making Naruto slightly growl in annoyance. But before he could ask any more questions the two noticed more cars pass through the gates.

Saeko turned towards to her fellow 3rd year "Naruto I'm going to go to the club room to train a little bit since I have study hall" before Naruto could what was wrong "don't worry Naruto-san... I'm fine, " she answered his silent question. He heavily sighed before letting the subject drop; he leaned on his bike slightly before saying.

"Fine Saeko I'll let this go..." He stood up straight before continuing "If you need me, you, know where to find me" Saeko nodded, giving her old friend a small hug and quickly headed inside the building, Naruto stayed in the same spot lost in his own thoughts, just as he was going to head on in. When he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and felt a large set of breast pressed against his back. He didn't even need to turn, since there is only one person he knew that would do this to him.

"Morning Shizuka-sensei" Naruto said in a deadpanned voice.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto-kun" Shizuka Marikawa is 27 years-old and currently works as the school nurse. She was taller than him, Long waist length blond hair, hazel eyes with several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She wore white long-sleeve blouse and a long brown skirt, both of which hugged her ridiculous carves mostly because of her large J-cup breast that was currently pressing against Naruto's back.

She and Naruto have a pretty good relationship, since Naruto was prone to hurting students and sometimes teacher (when he gets pissed) she was the one that was tasked to make sure that there were OK and making sure there injuries weren't server. They spend every day during lunchtime the two blondes spend most of the period drinking tea together and talking about random stuff. She also lets him sleep on the bed that was reserved for him and only him.

"Marikawa-san, that's not an appropriate way to act with a student." The two turned their head to the new arrival. The voice belonged to Kyoko Hayashi, she was in her early 30's, the Ping-Pong club's adviser, is currently single and very unsatisfied with her life. Hayashi has reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure, complete with a large pair of I-cup size breast. She was wearing a white jacket, a yellow blouse, gray business skirt with pantyhose and gray high-heels. Kyoko was also Naruto's English and Homeroom teacher; she was the only person that allows him to skip homeroom in return that he would show up for class, since he has a habit of skipping most of his classes.

"Morning Hayshi-sensei/Hayashi-san" Kyoko gave a small smile to Naruto giving him nod in response, before directing her attention to the ditzy blond that is currently holding on to her favorite student.

"Marikawa-san let go of him" Kyoko asked/demand of the older blond, Shizuka let go of Naruto turning her attention to her fellow teacher.

"Y-You see I wa-" Shizuka tried to explain the situation but was interrupted.

"But nothing... that's no excuse of showing public affection, expectantly, with a student...no matter how handsome they are" Kyoko quietly saying the last part to herself as her eyes lingered over Naruto's form.

Naruto was watching the two teachers in slight amusement since this was an everyday occurrence between the two, normally he would stop the fight. But he was still tired from waking up so early so Naruto turned around and walked off, leaving the two teachers to argue with themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>(Disciplinary committee office AKA Naruto's office)<strong>

The first thing that Naruto noticed when he entered the room was the stack of paperwork on the side of his desk. He walked over to his desk slowly, grabbing a few papers from the top of the stack.

'How the hell did this grow so fast, I finished everything yesterday' Naruto eyebrow was twitching in rage, when he saw who they were from.

'Koichi Shido... God, I hate that man! I swear I will kill you when I get out of here' Naruto sighed once more, walking around the desk, sitting down on his black leather chair and went to work. As time passed by, the stack of paper became smaller and smaller by the time he was half way done somebody knocked on the door. Naruto didn't even bother to look up as he muttered a 'come in'.

"Sorry I am late, Naruto-senpai!" an over-cheery voice said, Naruto brought his head up from his work. The voice belonged to Yuuki Miku, since the incident 2 years-ago is changed a lot for one her breast was now an E-cup, her yellow eyes seem brighter than it was back then, and her once long Light-orange hair was cut shorter. She was still wearing the same as everybody else uniform except the skirt which was slightly shorter and the blouse was a bit tighter than it was suppose to be. Miku was also Naruto's secretary, whether it's helping him around the office or helping him with paperwork when he is out on patrol.

Naruto looked at her before turning his attention to the clock on the wall; he saw that it's already 8:18 AM. 'How the hell did I not noticed this' Naruto looked back at his secretary, seeing that she was breathing heavily, he could see a bead of sweat coming down her face, down her neck to her breast. "Miku can you do me a favor and get my work for Miyuki-sensei, put it on my desk when you get back" receiving a nod from his underclassmen, just as she was going to leave "-Oh and also can you finish up the rest of the paperwork for me, I need to finish up the week's report." Miku nodded again, and with a large grin sees said "OK Naruto-senpai... I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh yeah!" she then walked to the front of his desk, taking something out of her school bag. It turned out to be a stack of letters that varied in color, but had one thing in common and that was the heart-shape sticker that sealed the letter's from the outside world.

"Here's the daily letter's from your fan-girls senpai, you really are popular" Miku sarcastically said to him She quietly left, closing the door behind her making sure not to disturb his work. Naruto slightly glared at the letters before filing them away with the others knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. Naruto got out his laptop from his schoolbag he remembered that it was time for his patrol. He quickly shut his laptop, putting it back in his bag, when he opens the door to his office, he saw some of the disciplinary committee members about to knock on the door.

"S-S-Sorry to disrupt your work U-Uzumaki-senpai, but we're here to receive our duties for the day" Naruto just responded with "There is nothing for you guys to do today, so just go back to class and make sure the others know about it too." The committee members nodded before leaving to return to their class. After they left Naruto closed the door to his office, making sure it's not locked for Miku and went on patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>(45 minutes before the beginning of the outbreak)<strong>

Naruto was currently walking through the hallways of Fujimi, looking left, right and making sure the hallways were empty, looking into the different classroom making sure that nothing was amiss. Surprising enough it was. Normally, he would be glad that it was this quiet but today he didn't know that if it was something in the air or something else but it wasn't right. Naruto quickly turned the corner, but he felt something bump into him making him stop in his tracks and sending the person who bumped into him making the persona fall on their butt showing him a clear view of their white panties to whomever so wish to look.

"Hey, watch were yo-" the person loud before stopping as the got a good look at who they had bumped into.

"S-Sorry Uzumaki-senpai I wasn't looking where I was going." the person has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with E-sized breast.

"It's alright... um?" Naruto sticks out his hand, questioned the person that he bumped into.

"My names Rei, Rei Miyamoto" the person now identified as Rei grabbed his hand pulling her up to her feet.

"Can I ask you something Miyamoto-san" Rei nodded slightly still holding on to his hand, Naruto's eyes then narrowed in suspicion.

"Why are you not in class" He half asked/half demanded, Rei making her jump in surprise, but quickly answering his question, hoping not to feel his wrath.

"W-Well you see I have study hall his period so I decided to walk around school for a bit before class started..." She chuckled nervously hoping he believed her, Naruto nodded before saying "OK, but next time I suggest that you stay in class" Rei nodded still holding on to his hand "I will Uzumaki-senpai."

Naruto then noticed one thing "Miyamoto-san?" getting her attention again, "Would you let go of my hand now, I would appreciate" Rei quickly let go of his hand, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"SorrysenpaiIhavetogoclassnowseeyouaround." Rei quickly said before she had taken off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Naruto sweat-dropped before leaving to go to the rooftop to take a nap.

'I would never understand women' Naruto thought as he headed to the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>(15 minutes before the outbreak)<strong>

Naruto was peacefully asleep, the weather was perfect, and the clouds were drifting around the sky like if it was dancing. He couldn't ask for more, unfortunately for him lady-luck wasn't on his side today as he heard sounds of people taking on the stairs that lead to the rooftops behind the door behind him interrupting his blissful slumber. The blond reluctantly got up, slightly promising that the person who interrupted his sleep would be beaten to death. As he went down the stairs as the sounds got closer and closer, until he saw two people, one male and one female who were currently arguing.

The male was about 5'6; he looked like an average male high school student. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair; he was wearing the school uniform.

The female stood at 5'7, she has long pink hair, which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She also had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows, a slender figure with F-cup sized breasts.

Currently the female was yelling at the black-haired male, before the guy could speak up Naruto injected himself into the conversation. "You do know that skipping class is against the rules right?" The two then looked at the new arrival.

"W-What?" the two spoke in unison, one was nervous the other was still angry at the other.

"I say-" Naruto was interrupted when his phone rang, reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone looking to see who it was, it was a text message from Akimoto. It said that he needs to see him right away and that there was trouble. "Naruto puts his phone away, turning to the two "Looks at today is your lucky day, I suggest you get back to class before I come back or else" Naruto looked towards the girl for a moment before calmly walked down the stairs to the principal's office.

Naruto knocked on the principal's door, waiting for a reply. When he heard him say 'enter', so he did. When Naruto first entered he saw Akimoto sitting behind his desk with a serious look on his face, which was pretty rare for him. The other thing was that there were three teachers there too; they were Kyoko, Teshima and two others he didn't know. He raised his eyebrow when he saw one was holding a staff, seeing this Akimoto answered his silent question.

"Naruto-kun...there is a bit of trouble we need to tend to." Naruto nodded wanting more information, Akimoto continued with his explanation "A little while ago one of the students reported that there was someone that was trying to get through the front gate, I want you and the teachers to investigate what is going on, do you understand?" Naruto nodded once again, but Teshima interrupted "Excuse me Akimoto-san, but do you honestly want me to believe that sending a kid with us, to stop a potential intruder that could be armed for all we know...I'm mean come on seriously?" Teshima insisted making Naruto glare at him, Just as he was about to speak out Kyoko spoke.

"I think that Naruto-kun should come with us, we need all the help we can get and he is one of the most valuable person we need right now" Kyoko exclaimed making the other teachers agree with her statement. Teshima reluctantly agreed to bring him along, Akimoto then said "I want this done as quietly as possible, OK?" The group nodded in response, quickly running out of the room to the main gate, Naruto closed the door behind him and run after them.

The group quickly ran towards the Main gate with every step they could hear loud banging against the door, showing a man wearing a business suit trying to get in. Kyoko was the first one to speak "Just who are? Stop this unusual behavior this instant!" Kyoko demanded while pushing up her glasses and wiping the sweat off her face. Naruto watched them silently; something weird was going on here. When the man didn't answer her and continue to bang against the gate, she tried again. "Stop it! If you don't, We'll call the police and-" She was then stopped by Teshima "Hold your horses, Hayashi-san" The group then looked at him in confused, he then toke step next to Kyoko making her take a step to the side.

"We don't have to call anyone just yet. We'll just show him who's boss." Teshima said with a cocky smirk on his face. He then began to walk to the gate, rolling up his sleeves ignoring the warnings from the others. "Look here you son of a bitch" He then grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and pulling towards him, the man practically flew at the gate making him spit out blood.

"Wait...Teshima-san, don't be so forceful." Kyoko said worried about both of the males. Naruto eyes narrowed 'There is no way that should have happened?That man should weigh 170 pounds, giving his height, what the hell is going on here?' Teshima thought the same thing.

"No, this guy's strength is..." the teacher then notice something fell out of the guy's mouths. Kyoko being the closest to the gate had a better view of it; she then jumped back in fright falling on her butt practically screaming "Wh... FINGERS P... Police!" Teshima who was still holding on to the man turned to the frighten women, but before he could speak, the man overpowered him grabbing his arm and taking a good chuck out of it.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" Teshima screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

"That bastard bit my arm!" Teshima was rolling on the ground in excruciating pain trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his wound.

"Stop the blood! For god's sake, someone get Shizuka-san..." one of the teachers yelled, trying to help his co-worker from bleeding out.

"C-Call the police and an ambulance!" the other teacher said. Naruto ran to the gate grabbing the man's hair "What did you do!" Naruto hissed in rage Naruto cocked his hand back and punched the man in the face sending him flying.

"Teshima-san! Stay with us!" The teacher tried to stop the bleeding, but soon Teshima died from his wound.

"He...He's dead..." the teacher said in shock.

"N-No way, how can that be it was only a bite?" Kyoko said, they group soon noticed his twitching hand. His eyes soon flew open making them sigh in relief one of the teachers quickly made his to him.

"Teshima-san! Are you OK Teshima-san" Teshima quickly reached his hand up pulling the teacher towards him and bite the side of his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" everyone was wide-eyed as Teshima continues to bite at the teacher's neck. The other teacher ran away at the sight, leaving Kyoko and Naruto there "Kyoko-sensei" Making her look at him "I want you to run inside, go to my office and tell Miku to open the safe, she'll now what to do, got it" Kyoko nodded, unable to trust her voice, but said "W-What about you, aren't leaving you here by yourself!" Naruto glared at her making her jump "This isn't the time to argue now go!"

Kyoko reluctantly ran as fast as she could to the building, making sure she was out of sight, he then turn his attention to the two ex-teachers "For breaking the school rules" Naruto toke a small step forward and toke out his tonfas "I shall execute you all."

The two teachers turned towards the source of the sound charging the blond who in turn charged them. When they were a couple of feet away, Naruto swung his tonfa downward connecting with its jaw breaking it in the process. He then spun on the balls of his feet and roundhouse kicked it in the head, normally this would have been enough to knock out anyone else. But as the two slowly stood back not even flinching with he quickly realized something 'Wait a minute Pale skin, white pupil-less eye, groggy movement, taste for human flesh you got to be kidding me, zombie? Well, looks like spending Saturday nights watching Zombie flick with Kaa-san are going to pay off after all.' Naruto sidestepped the zombie, delivered a knee strike its stomach, making it fall over before smashing its head all over the pavement with an over-head swing.

"One down-" Naruto instincts went into overdrive as he quickly dashed to the right just as a zombie tried to grab him. Naruto looked on in shock as he looked behind him, seeing only one left zombies, but if he remembers that in any zombie movie that the whole will be whole school would be crawling with them.

"-one left to go" He said as he slammed the short end of his tonfa into another zombie temple, knowing that he would be soon out-numbered Naruto decided that it was time for a tactical retreat.

Naruto swiftly ducked under an approaching zombie arms and ran to the school building. He ran at top speed and tackled a nearby zombie through the first-floor window, performing a forward roll to prevent any more damage to his body. Looking around the room, realizing that it was the storage-room for the drama-club, looking at the now broken window, seeing a small group of them started to crowd around it trying to get in, but soon the loud speaker came on " Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises. Students, stay with your teachers and follow their instructions" Naruto exited the small room running through the empty halls the only thing sound was coming from the nearby classrooms and making his way to the principal's office when he heard something that would forever haunt his memory. "I repeat, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises..." while the announcement was going on, the sounds in the background kept getting louder until.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akimoto scream echoed throughout the school that sends a cold chill through everybody's.

"Help me! Stop!" Naruto's blood began to run cold, he could feel his heart stop beating.

"Ow, that hurts!"Naruto body went into overdrive as he began to push his body as he now race through the halls.

"Help! I am going to die!" Akimoto's screams still echoed through the school, until Naruto finally made it to his office, he didn't even stop to open the door, he kicked it open. What he saw burnt it in his mind forever, he saw four zombies hovering over, the only thing left of Fujimi's principle, bloody pile of bone. Naruto looked at the remains of one of the few people that actually cared about him, before glaring at the ones responsible "Die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm ****sorry that I posted this so late, I have been busy lately with my job, health problems, I wanted to post this yesterday but I had to go to work. So I hope the length of this would make up for it. As for the pairing I still have no idea about it but for one**** thing is for sure is that Kushina is definitely in. So leave any suggestion, questions, concerns you have and review I would love to hear from you guys, so I could make this story better. So goodbye for now.**


	3. Panic begins when you least expect it

**Author note would be posted at the bottom of the page, and i will like to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors i have missed in this chapter, so sit back and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School of the dead this fan-made so don't sue me or flame **

**Chapter 3: Panic begins at when you least expect it (Edited)**

* * *

><p>At the principal's office, Naruto had just finish killing the last of the zombie by kicking it into another one by the window making them fall 4 stories below. As the adrenaline left his blood he began to feel faint but it was bearable. Not even a second after he busted through the door the whole school went to hell, he could hear the frighten screams and yells of his classmates and teachers. He looked at of the now broken window he where he could see the city in flames, down below he could see teachers and student alike trying their best to run away. They never made it far.<p>

He turned to the remains of Akimoto, the bloody pile of meat and bones, for the first time in over 14 years; he felt a tear leave his eye. If anyone could see him they wouldn't believe their eyes, but he doesn't care now he needs to... no he wants to. Naruto leaned against the wall slowly slide against the wall to the floor.

_'I can't let stay here any longer, I need to look f__or anybody who is still alive' _Naruto thought before his eyes widen in worry as he realized one thing... Kushina doesn't know anything about this. He pulled out his phone, dialed the number as fast as he could without making a mistake. The phone rang 4 times before she picked up.

"Hello Uzumaki residents-" Kushina voice had echoed the room, making Naruto sigh in relief.

"Kaa-san listen to me-" Naruto started but soon his blood ran cold when he heard "-I'm sorry, but nobody could come to the phone right now. If you leave your name and number we will try to get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you" Kushina cheery voice ranged thorough his mind, He swallow some of his spit, hoping to quench his dried throat. He stuffs his phone back into his right pocket and walked behind the Akimoto's desk making sure not to step on his remains. He started to riffle through it checking for anything he could use, if he knows one thing about that man is that he was a gun-nut. Naruto would always see him with anything that is remotely gun related, he remembered seeing him talking to the sophomore gun-nut Koko?Kent? Noah? Naruto can't remember what his faces name is anyways.

Anyways Akimoto would always go to the nearest shooting ranges after-school Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's so he should have someth- _'Akimoto you just earn my respect again'_ Naruto thought with a sly grin on his face, he pull out a suitcase that was hidden underneath his desk which contained a black fully load .44 Magnum with 10 full clips counting the one that's already loaded.

_'Let's see 10 clips, 6 bullets each that's 60 rounds of bullets that's 60 zombies maybe more if I'm lucky. Remember what kaa-san says "never waste a single bullet"'_ Naruto then reached reach for the holster that on the bottom of the case, wrapping it around his waist like a belt, holstered it, putting the clips in his left pocket, tonfas at the ready. Naruto pared his head out the door seeing at least 12 of them that is between him and the stairs.

"Alright let's do this" Naruto toke a deep breathe and charge the group of zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>(Right before the announcement with Takashi)<strong>

Takashi was running like the devil was chasing him, couple minutes after the head prefect left him and Saya he decided to stay by the staircase, contemplating about what both Morita and Saya said about him drowning in his own sorrow. After a few minutes he saw some of the teachers and the head prefect with them running towards the gate, by the looks of it some creepy guy was trying to get in he heard Hayashi-sensei yell at the man, then Teshima-sensei grabbing the guy, him dying and biting one of the teacher. He didn't see what happen after since he left right after Teshima bite into the neck into the other teachers. Takashi made it in front of his classroom; he quickly slammed the door open drawing attention to him.

"Komuro, first you ditch class and now you are interrupting it too! You're lucky I don't call up the disciplinary committee" normally this would work with everybody but Takashi had tunnel vision and only thought about one thing at the moment 'Getting Rei out of here.' Rei was looking at Takashi making his way to her with a confused and slightly scared glance as he was right in front of her.

"Come on. We have to get out of here" Takashi just loud enough for everyone to here, the only response that Rei could let out was "...Huh?" Right after she said that Takashi reached over grabbing her arm pulling her out of her seat.

"TAKASHI! What are you doing we are in the middle of class and-" Rei didn't finish as Takashi interrupted her "It doesn't matter right now we have to go now!" all eyes were on the pair as they watch the two have a moment, everyone in the room was having side conversations about this little event. It would have continue but Rei's boyfriend Hisashi stood up from his seat and confuted them about what was going on "Takashi what are you doing? What's going on with you and Rei?" Takashi looked over his shoulder and said as soft as he could making sure nobody else can hear "Someone was killed in the front gate."

"Wait...are you serious" Hisashi was bug-eyed when he heard this, heck anyone could after hearing that "Why the hell would I lie about something like this...what do I have to gain from this?" Hisashi was looking over the pro's and cons of believing Takashi, he know that he wouldn't lie about something like this. While they were talking the two of the never noticed that Rei was trying to get their attention, when she finally had enough she pulled herself out of Takashi grip.

But as the group was arguing Kohta, who was in the same room was listening to everything that was going but he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that he saw a small group at the front gate. Upon closer inspection he recognized that it was the head prefect and he was fighting group of people and by the looks it was working in his favor. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Uzumaki-senpai slam the short-end his tonfa to the side of the person head before he saw him run the hell out of there. If something that everybody knows about Uzumaki-senpai was that he never leaves a fight unless it was a good reason, which was a rare occurrence around here. He suddenly felt the need to get out of there very soon.

"Wait a second, what the fuck are you guys talking about. What the hell are yo-" her rant was cut short when he slapped Rei in the face making the room go silent and wide-eyed as the watched. Rei was holding her now bright red cheek as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes; she looked at his in both in shock and anger. Takashi didn't bother to look at her as he was looking at Hisashi.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Hisashi was still in shocked about what had happen but focused on the situation and he nodded before the three left the room as soon as possible. As the group of three left nobody seem to have noticed that two others had left just after them. **(A/N Just so you know that I won't be writing about them since one everyone if not most of you know about what happens to them it's just like the canon)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Around t<strong>**he same time as Takashi enters the room)**

Miku was still doing Naruto's paperwork while he was on his rounds, she is glad that she spends time with him but why should he do this much paperwork it's ridiculous._ 'Just one more than I am done until after lunch__?'_ just as she put the last of the paperwork with the others when the door burst open making both Miku and the stack of paperwork fall over.

"Miku-san there's be-?" The person who opened the door was none other than Kyoko Hayashi who was out of breath from running so much in a short amount of time. She was looking at the sophomore who was lying down on the floor facing the doorway with massive amount of papers all over the place.

"Um...what are you doing down there Miku-san? Also way is this place such a mess?" Kyoto said not knowing that she was the cause of this situation. The downed student just said "Oh...I'm just you know just lying around." Miku left eye was twitching in annoyance since she was the one who has to clean this up making her waste a lot of free time.

"Well...any way's, there is something I need you to do." Miku was crouching down picking up the paper not really paying attention and was lost in her own fantasy that involved her, Naruto, a bottle of whip cream and a bucket full of different types of fruit.

"Naruto-kun sa-" when she heard Miku was at full attention. "What did Naruto-senpai say?" Miku practically screamed at the teacher making her sweat a little who wasn't expecting that.

"Y-You see there was an incident at the front gate an-" Miku was frantic see was generally worried about what had happen at the gate but before she could ask the announcement came on. The whole school heard the slow death of the principle that they were so preoccupied that nobody notice the head prefect that was running in the halls. As soon as it started it ended just as fast when the panic screams and yelling of the students and staff of Fujimi Academy as they burst through the halls.

Miku toke action faster than Kyoko "Hayashi-sensei lock the door and turn off the lights, hurry." Kyoto didn't need to be told twice she locked the door and turned off the lights, when she turned around she saw Miku hard at work looking through the head prefects desk getting anything she could find. "Miku-san, what are you doing? This isn't the time for it?" Kyoko said in a loud whisper Miku just said " I'm just getting the inessential" Miku reached over grabbing Naruto's school bag making sure the laptop was there before looking for anything else.

"Miku-san, Naruto-kun wanted me to tell you to open the safe." Miku just nodded before she began to pushing a bookcase reveling a wall safe that looked expensive and complicated. Since Kyoko never saw this she had to ask "Where did Naruto-kun get the money for this...its expensive" saying the last part more to herself then Miku.

"Naruto-senpai never told me he just said that it was a 'gift'" Miku said making her raise an eyebrow, noticing this Kyoko ask what was wrong. "Well...I sort of forgot the passwords and combinations to unlock it "Kyoko almost screamed" How the hell you could forget it weren't you given something to remember it! Or better yet why didn't you write it down?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that I was going to need it?" Miku tried to argue but Kyoko managed to calm down a little but was getting a raging headache.

"How long do you think it would take for you to figure it out? Miku crouched down to where the safe is, examining it closing before saying "about an hour or two or more" Kyoko sat down on the black leather couch _'Why did this happen?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Right**** during the announcement at the ****nurses'**** office)**

Shizuka Marikawa was taking her daily nap and was dreaming about a certain blond, but was waken when she heard screaming she roused her head in a slight daze before her instincts toke control before she know what had happen. She began to take different types of medicines from the cabinets, one of the students who was in the nurse office at the time was using the nearby was using the IV machine as a weapon killing one of his dear friend. He turned towards Shizuka who was tapping her chin as she was talking to herself about the undead and how this shouldn't be possible, "Marikawa-sensei this isn't the time for this! We need to get out of here and fast?"

Shizuka wasn't really worried about it at the moment as she stuffed some more bandages in to the small bag. "Wait just a minute there is something I need to take with me since-" The male student looked at her "Then please move quickly the-" he tried to say before the window that lead to the hallways busted open when some zombie broke through and started to pour in making him run in front of her in a last ditch effort to protect her.

"Shizuka-sensei! Hurry run away!" The student was quickly bitten by one of the zombies, all the while Shizuka was shaking in fear and horror as the student was bitten repeatedly.

"A-Ah...AHH...Um...what's your name again?" Shizuka asked in a rather ditzy manner making he give her a deadpanned expression as the infected student was Nibbling on his right arm, she was against the wall she felt tears form in the corner of her eye's making her begin to think _'I don't want to die like this I never even told Naruto-kun how I __feel'_ lucky for her help was right there. Just as one of the dead brains were like ten feet away it drop dead with a part of its skull with a dent in it making her say "Heh" not soon after two more of them dropped dead with similar dents until the last one drops dead. The two of them look to see who it was; it was third year Saeko who had her bokken at her side. Saeko had a serious look on her face as she walked towards the bleeding sophomore. As she toke a knee making her look at him at eye-level.

"I'm the president of the kendo club Saeko Busujima, what's your name?" the male slowly lifted his head before answered "Ishii...kazu..." he said as he coughed blood, Saeko nodded to herself " You did well to protect Marikawa-sensei I admire you for that but...you do know what happens when you get bitten you wouldn't want any of your friends and family to see you like that would you? I have never killed anyone before **(that was alive) **if you want I could help you?" Shizuka who has finally finished getting everything she needs she then what the two students were talking about. The now identified Ishikazu nodded weakly before smiling "P...Please...do it."

"Huh? Wait! Wait, what are you-" Shizuka was shock at hearing what was going on and was soon silent when Saeko brought her hand up.

"Marikawa-sensei, this is about protecting a man's pride..." Saeko brought her bokken at waist-level resting her hand on the hilt before continuing "it isn't my style to sit by a watching a man suffer" She then wrapped her hands around the hilt and bring it down with a strong swing letting the student die with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Just**** after Takashi kills Hisashi)**

Both Kohta and Saya were creeping through the halls as silently as possible making their way to the art's and craft's room. Since the original plan was to go to the Staff room but after seeing some of the students die at its door step it was safe to say that there is no why there going there anytime. Also they both know that Naruto was already fighting them since Kohta saw him and they didn't see him since. Soon Saya slid the door open reveling that the place was empty the two went on in. Saya made Kohta lock the door as she grabbed various tools off the shelf and began to lay them out on the table at the center of the room.

"A-Are we going to use these as weapons or something?" Kohta said confuse on what she was doing, making her sigh in frustration.

"You are a military geek and a gun-nut right? You should know about this stuff right? You do know what this is right?" Kohta began to look through the tools before picking one of them up.

"A nail-gun...and gas-powered too!" Saya looked disappointed since she believed that it was aired powered, she asked he if they should leave it behind but Kohta said no.

"Stop acting like a dumb-ass! I'm a genius so I know everyth-" She then saw the silhouette of the undead just outside the windows she quickly told him to hurry up but only got silent muttering.

"What are you muttering about? There coming! There crowed in the hallways! Hold on a minute! Are you even listening to me!" Kohta was in his own little world he finish the final revision to the nail gun when he notice they were beginning to bang on the door, an evil smile appeared on his face as the hoard continue to bang on the door. With the final push the hoard busted through and began to run toward them. With every step they take Saya become more scared and frighten until one was right in front of her, a nail pierced it brain killing it instantly. Looking at the only person in the room, she was relived "Hirano-san?" He had a sadistic look on his face as he toke aim and shot some more nails into their infected brain.

"Put the drill, those nails and gas can into the bag. Oh, and the toolbox, too" he asked Saya but she argued about him ordering her around, he just looked at her with an evil look on his face before it turn sweet "Pretty please?" Saya wasn't sure at what she had seen but agreed anyways.

After shot the remaining zombies Kohta noticed that there was water dripping down the window making him think the was a fire in the school, Saya ignored this and the two of them soon left the Art's and craft's room.

Kohta looked at Saya before saying "Takagi-san?" Saya stopped to look at him "Do you think that Uzumaki-sempai is alright since he was the first to have fought them?" Saya looked sat him before continuing but not before saying "If he'd dead then I'm not a genius, he will make it." Kohta was confused by this "how could you be so sure about this" instead of taking about her intelligence she said "He is the strongest person in the school everyone's afraid of him, but also he knows what he is doing. He is having the time of his life" this was the last thing they said as they made their way anywhere else.

* * *

><p>(<strong>35 minutes early)<strong>

On the third floor on the east wing of the school the hallways were currently empty except for two people. The door to the school's library slow open with a slight creaking sound that echoed throughout the empty halls. As a pair of green eyes and brown eyes look through the slight opening that leads to the hallways.

"Do you think it's safe? Are they gone?" one of the voices said as softly as they could without attracting attention their way. "I think so there's nothing here? It's really quiet out there." the other voice spoke out in response. The door slowly open some more as the two voices looked out into the hallways to make sure that no one was there. One of them sighed in relief since nobody but the two of them were there.

"Thank god! We can finally catch a break?" The person said as they sat on their butts next to the library door. The other person was still looking down the halls making sure that no one was there.

" Where do you think we should go now Misuzu-san?" the person that was standing now reveled as Misuzu Ichijou was second year at Fujimi she was wearing the standard school uniform, she was 5'5' she is 17 years old, has black hair that was tied in to a bun-like fashion and a C-cup sized breast.

"I honestly don't have a clue Toshimi-san" the other person was Toshimi Niki was also a second year like Misuzu and was wearing the standard uniform too. She was also 5'5', 17 years old, she has brown hair with braided pigtail and is combed in the front, she also has D-cup sized breast.

"Maybe we should go to the staff room?" Misuzu thought about it, she looked her friend before shaking her head no. Toshimi sigh before standing up making her boobs jiggle a bit.

"Toshimi-san, we should just go to Uzumaki-sempai's office" Toshimi look at her best friend in confusion, looking at the other options they have this was definitely the best one since it was a lot closer than the staff room and that Naruto is really strong ( and in girl's words hot).

"Okay, let go" Misuzu grabbed their friends hands before they took off running to the central building, just as they turned the corner to the hallway that leads to the bridge connects the two building together, they both two of them were knocked out and dragged into a nearby classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news then better new and then awesome news i will say the Good news is that i planned out most of the story already from here to the end. Better news i have planned a massive updates in the future and even awesome news i am on spring break and that i already started to write the next chapter expect soon. Just so you now they aren't going too or will ever get raped, nobody else will ether<strong>

**So leave any suggestion, questions, concerns you have and review I would love to hear from you guys, so I could make this story better. So goodbye for now off to bed.**

**Till we meet again, farewell.**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i make. **

**So sit back and relax and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 'Let get escape this hell hole and into another'(edited)**

* * *

><p><strong>(5 minutes before Toshimi and Misuzu knocked out)<strong>

On the second floor on the east-wing of Fujimi high school, Naruto was busy fighting the undead no matter how many he kills there is always more waiting. He sidestep another one before jamming his tonfas into the back of its head, Naruto looked down the hall seeing more of them, he couldn't risk going head-on with them he been fighting for more than three hours, he was tired not to mention he didn't get much sleep. He then saw them make their way to his position, Naruto acted quickly and sprint in the other direction. Making a sharp right turn shoving one of them out of the way and began to head up the stairs, kicking two zombies making them fall down the flight of stair breaking their neck in the process. Seeing that none of them were following him made him at ease, he leaned against the wall in order to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he crept against the wall to see how many of them were there.

Naruto didn't know whether to be worried or happy since in every hallway he been in or seen there were always some sign of human presents and/or zombies. The halls were clean like before the outbreak even started it, no blood stains, no smells of dead flesh nothing it was putting him on edge. Pushing himself off the wall began to stalk the halls once more. When he reached he saw something coming from behind the corner acting on reflexes he lashed out hitting it and the one behind it.

_'Oh Shit!' _Naruto was wide-eyed he ended up hitting two girls, who were not felt guilty, for one he hit a girl, who was defense-less. No matter what did there was one thing he avoided at all cost if he could and that was hitting women in general, of course there were exceptions to the rule and this was not one of them? He quickly kneels next to them making sure they were OK. To his relief they seem to be OK but he needed to get them out of here. They were the only people that he knew of that were not bitten; he picked the two of them off and went to the nearest room available.

After propping the two girls on the far side of the room, Naruto locked the door and made sure that the halls were empty. Naruto layed against the wall making sure he was a far distance from both the girls and the door. He then started to empty out his pockets to see what he has on him. He had a cell phone; some of the keys to the school, 60 bullets and the revolver, his tonfas...Wait a minute. Naruto looked closely inspecting his weapon of chose with a fine eye realizing that his tonfa started to gain multiple cracks on it.

'_Great of all the time it begins to wear-out, with this many cracks I say it has about 4 good hit in it before it falls apart.'_ it was not surprising that it started to wear-out it wasn't made of tin, he was lucky that it lasted this long. Thanks to his condition he made it work like if it were made out of steel. _'__If__ it breaks I going to need to use something else or __somehow__ gain a spare.'_

Putting everything back to its original place, he heard the two girls start to get up. Toshimi groaned in pain a little, she didn't know what was going on all she remembered was running down the hall with Misuzu then getting knock-. Toshimi jolted up she was wide awake, she was both scared and nervous anything could have happen to them when they were out. Misuzu woke up soon after; she was reacting just like her best friend. Naruto could almost see was going to happen he quickly made his way over to them. Just before girls screamed in fear Naruto, put his hand on top of their mouths stopping it.

The girls were scared he can tell that they were scared, he mouthed to them to _'be quiet' _making them squirm even more. The three of them stood silent when just outside of the door they heard the song of the infected. The shadowy figure of the zombie just made it why slowly pass the door. Naruto heart was pumping in his chest; a cold sweat ran down his spine. It stayed there for a second before continuing down the hall.

Naruto sighed in relief removing his hand from their mouth; he stood up offering a hand to the two of them. Toshimi hesitated for a bit but toke it anyway, Misuzu was the same. "Look I know you have a lot of questions...but we need to get out of here and fast." They both nodded in agreement, while they were not in a good state of mind at the moment, if going with him gets them out of here alive and well they were going to take it. "OK, stay behind me and don't make too much noise" and with that, Naruto and the girls made their way towards the faculty room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Around the same time in the disciplinary office with Miku and Kyoko)<strong>

Miku was getting a headache for who knows how she was trying to crack Naruto-senpai safe. She was still in the disciplinary committee's office with Hayashi-sensei, who was laying on the couch asleep. Thanks to the broken air conditioner they were force to take off some of their clothes, Kyoko toke off her jacket and Miku was in her stuck wearing one of Naruto's gray undershirt which was pretty tight around her breast .It's still beats being sweating in her uniform.

_'Was it 9-4-7-6 and right 24 left 34 right 01' _ After she plugged in the numbers and turn the handled, it wouldn't budged. Miku sighed in both anger and frustration. _'The one time I do__n't take the time to remember the safe combination this happens.'_ Miku stood up and walked over to the couch, plopped down on the couch, making Kyoko wake up in a daze. Looking at Miku's expression and at the still closed safe.

"Haven't figured it out yet? Have you" Miku just shook her no. "I thought of every combination I know of, the school address, his birthday, even all the other codes too." Kyoko nodded at her answer, before she thought of something _'Naruto is the type of person to write down just in __case if someone forgets.'_

"Yuuki-san, do think Naruto-kun would have wrote down the password somewhere." Miku looked at Kyoko, shrugging her shoulders "Maybe it's not like he wouldn't ether, if he did it would be somewhere in his desk" The two stood up and walked around the desk, and begun there search. Emptying all the drawers only finding files, a bunch of papers, and confiscated items that Naruto toke. After searching for about a minute they came empty handed.

"Where the hell did he put it!?" Miku would have yelled but was force to a dull whisper do to their situation. While Miku was ranting Kyoko caught a yellow post-it in the corner of her eye. She reached over and picked it quickly reading it over. She quickly tapped Miku on the shoulder, and showed her what was on the post-it. It read _"Miku I am writing this down because when I telling you about the code changes. I had noticed that you were dozing off. It better not happen again...well here it is-'_ the two of them sweat-dropped before Miku, snatched the paper form her sensei's hand and went to the safe. Typing the code in, with a slight click the safe opened. Miku put her hand into the safe and pulled out a rather large bag.

"What's this? Is that it?" Kyoko asked

"I think so? I mean I never seen what was in there in the first place." Kyoko looked at her in surprise "You mean you never took a peak when Naruto wasn't looking "Miku shook her head no "Every time I try I get caught up in paperwork or he was in the room with me."

Miku grabbed both of the black bag that was in the safe and Naruto's schoolbag, began to walk off towards the door. Kyoko stopped grasped her left shoulder making her stop and turn towards her. "Shouldn't we have something to defend ourselves from them" Miku sighed before saying "What can we use? There's nothing here to helps us" Miku had a point there was nothing here to defend them from the zombies.

Miku brought up two fingers to her chin in thought before saying "If we could make it to the Faculty room there maybe something there" Miku eyes then light up when she realized "And maybe Naruto-senpai will be there" that was all the reason Kyoko needed, the two then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time with Saeko and Shizuka)<strong>

Saeko was walking as fast as she can making sure that none of them would get too close to her or Shizuka. She was currently having a conversation with the older female "To the faculty room...this is getting troublesome." Saeko brought her hand up blocking another incoming zombie before pushing it to. Shizuka spoke up "That's where they keep the car keys at. If we go there we should be able to get them and get out" Saeko jabbed a zombie into the window making Shizuka catch up to her "Why don't you just kill them, it simple you said it yourself" Saeko kept walking but answer the nurse's question "This way is quicker killing them would just waste more time we don't have. There also a lot stronger then they appear if one managed to hold onto you, your good as dead." Shizuka looked at her with awe.

"Wow you're amazing" She shifted her making her feet trip over each other. Saeko stop and looked at the nurse in a compromising position with head down and butt in the air. As Shizuka sat up right, rubbing her hurt head making her breast juggle with every motion. "Ow that hurt, what's wrong with me" Saeko toke a knee looking at the embarrassed Blonds skirt, putting her hand on it "You can't run in these clothes" Saeko yacked it making it rip before continuing ripping it until it reached her past her upper thigh and above her waist reveling a pair of sexy violent panties. Shizuka was on the verge of tear "AHHHH this is Prada" Saeko sighed "What's more important your life or a brand name."

A flustered Shizuka answered "...Both!" Saeko didn't even listen to her answer before she heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the faculty room. Without hesitating she went off and headed off in the direction of the faculty room. _'Naruto, please be okay' _Saeko thought as she walked through the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>(Just outside the Faculty room)<strong>

Near the Faculty room Kohta was shooting at the incoming infected, every time he kills one another shows up to take their place, it was a nightmare. "How are you so good at this if you've never done this before?!" Saya both questioned and yelled into his ear.

"Takagi-san could you help me fight here?" Kohta asked as he shoots another zombie dead-on. "Why would I do something like that?" Saya said as she watch Kohta toke aim before kill two more of them.

"It's because I'm almost out of ammo" Say just looked hesitant before saying "then I just reload and when you run out. Then I will help you" Kohta stopped shooting turned to Saya before point behind slight scared. "Because there's one right behind you" Saya slowly looked behind, seeing two zombies behind her making her screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" making everyone in near aware of her presence. Saya fell backwards and started to crawl away from the zombie "Get away! Get away" Saya was stuck between life and death, in that moment she closed her eyes and waited for death. As one of the zombie was about to grab her, but a hand grip a good chuck of its hair stopping it from getting any closer.

"Attacking a girl is against school rule, so is trying to eat one too your punishment...is death" Naruto brought back his tonfa and smashed it into the side of its face, turning on his feet and round house kick the other one. Naruto looked to see some other people join in and attack the other infected and decided to help by swing at a zombie that was trying to bite the black haired male. He felt one of his tonfa start to fall apart making him whisper "fuck'" before killing the last of them by throwing the remains of his weapon at it and jabbed another in the head.

Naruto glanced down at his remaining tonfa before it cracked up and literally fell apart in his hands _'What I'm I going to do now, the only thing I have is a gun and that would just attract more of those stupid dead brains over'_

Looking over he saw the girl he saw earlier that day comfort the pink hair girl who was shaking like a leaf. Looking at her uniform he saw that it was covered if blood. When he heard a familiar voice he looked up when he saw Saeko talking to the Black haired student he saved earlier, felt a slight weight lifts of his shoulder when he saw his best friend still alive. Seeing Shizuka comfort the girl and looking around there was 2 male not counting himself, 5 Females it wasn't much but it was something he then heard. Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him, looking around he saw Saeko sigh and smiled at him, he just nodded before tilting his towards the door and mouthed _' we will talk in there.' _taking his attention of her and watched the pink haired girl now identified to as Saya have a freak out as Toshimi, Misuzu The brown girl Rei and Shizuka-sensei try to calm her down. He watched as the two guy Kohta and Takashi stand back and watch, before he could do anything he watch Saeko take charge grabbing Saya by the Shoulder and making her look at her reflection in the glass. Naruto watched as the girl cried into Saeko shoulder, Sighing to himself when he heard "Naruto-senpai!" looking at the direction of the sound he saw Miku with Kyoko looking far better than the rest, what caught his attention was the bag she was carrying.

"Naruto-senpai are you okay, what's happening?" Naruto placed a finger on her lips making stop talking and blushed. "This is the bag from my safe, right?" Seeing both Miku and Kyoko nodded caused a light smile appear on his face "Good..." He turned to the rest of the group "Everyone get inside or I am going to lock you out"

After setting themselves in the faculty room Saya went to the bathroom to clean up, Toshimi and Misuzu was laying back on their chairs catching their breath, Rei was leaning on her broom staff, Saeko was rubbing her Shoulders and Kyoko was rubbing her feet (She was wearing high-heels), Shizuka was sleeping with her head down on the desk. Naruto was watching the guys build a barricade before stopping them "What are you doing?" Takashi stopped and look at Naruto before saying "we're building a barricade to-"

"What you're doing is trapping us inside, the door is strong enough the stop them from getting inside until we're armed, take it down" Naruto interrupted walking away leaving Takashi glaring at Naruto's retreating figure. Kohta deciding to leave Takashi alone and decided to see how Saya was doing.

"Takagi-san are doing okay?" when Kohta rounded the corner that lead to the bathroom reviling that she was wearing glasses. Saya looked surprised as she looked at Kohta in surprise and embarrassment as he said "Glasses?" making her walk away to avoid further humiliation. Naruto was currently looking through his bag when Saeko approached him from behind.

"Naruto... Are you alright?" Saeko said almost hesitate. Naruto sighed in frustration "Yeah just...stress-out I have been fighting since this morning. I'm dead tired, the next time we stop for a break I will take a nap." Saeko gave Naruto a small smile "Just don't over work yourself like last time" Naruto scoffed at her "it was one time...your still holding that over my head?" Saeko shook her head at Naruto headstrong attitude "Were you always this stubborn?"

"Yes, but you never seem to notice." Naruto explained as Saeko sighed "Fine...Just be careful okay" Naruto looked at her before saying "Were you always this worried about my health?" She just shook her head as she commented "Not always" before giving a light peck on his cheek and left before anyone notices what she did. Naruto just so there dumbfounded at what she just did before shaking his head, filing it away for later and pulled out everything from the bag.

In the bag was a two pairs of military issue two-way radios that his mother got him for Christmas two years ago, a first aid kit, two flashlights, a lighter, a stun-gun and a flare-gun. Putting these aside and pulled out a smaller bag, opening it up and what was inside put a smile on his face. It was a excite copy of his tonfas but this was heavier and made of steel. He checked over his tonfa making sure it was good, before doing a couple of test swings. Finding it to be too his satisfaction before putting it away and was looking over the rest of the equipment when he heard Takashi talk "Sensei, where are your car keys" Shizuka looked through her purse "They should be here somewhere" Saeko looked over at the nurse "Sensei your car can't hold all of us?"

Shizuka stop searching since her car was rather small and could only hold 4 people at a time. Maybe if they use both her car and Kyoko's car, her head slumped as she remembered that Kyoko's car is the same case.

"What about the buses that we use for field trips? All the keys are here anyways" Saeko commented at loud. Kohta made his way to the window squinting his eyes a bit, looking at the parking lot confirming that the bus was there "The bus are still in the parking lot"

"But they're still at the other end of the school also the fact that we are in a school of zombies don't help or case" Kyoko stated as a matter as she continued to rub her sore feet.

"Will just go around them there only attracted by sound so if we just don't make any loud noise will be fine" Saya said as she leaned in her chair.

"Then it's settle we just have to make it to the other side of the school and get on the bus and leave" Naruto said casually as he sling-ed the bag over his shoulder.

"Can't we just stay here where were safe?" "Yeah why can't we?" Toshimi and Misuzu said entering the conversation.

"Well for one we don't have any food, limited water and in a building filled with the undead" Miku said making the two girls mutter 'good point' "and besides where would we go if we do make it on the bus?"

Takashi toke a sip of his water bottle before saying "Well for one I would like to make sure my family is okay" Naruto and Saya snorted at the idea "Everyone homes are pretty close by and if their families needed it, we should at least help them, too. After that we'll find somewhere safe to stay." Takashi explained.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how long it would take to find everyone's families, get supplies and find a place where it's safe? Not to mention the hoards of the undead coming after us, there's bound to be people losing it too." Naruto explained, while he is all for looking for his Mother it's just too risky to go around blindly

And look for her "And besides we're bound to find them eventually." _'__If__ there still alive' _Naruto add in his head as Saya continued. "The police and self-defense force are already on the move; After all if they handle this like they'd handle an earthquake, there should be someplace that the people are being evacuated to." Saya said as she examined her bloody clothes. Most people in the room agreed with Saya's point it's very likely that there already people being evacuated. Naruto noticed that the girl Rei was being too quiet; He saw that she was looking at the TV with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned making everyone turn where Rei at. "Rei what's up-" Takashi looked up at the TV, Saeko grabbed the remote on the desk and increasing the volume, all was silent as the sound of the TV echo throughout the room.

"A news report" Takashi said out-loud, Naruto rolled his eye in annoyance _'No duh Sherlock.' _"Because of Large number of outbreaks all throughout the country, the government has been force to reconsider its emergency policy. However, when questioned on the Ability of the Self-Defense force to maintain public order, the representatives would not comment. The death poll of the area has supposed to have already surpassed 1,000. The prefecture governor is going to make a speech directed to those evacuated. He-" when this was going on they say police-officers start to roll body-bags toward the ambulance. "Oh, this just in! The police have an announcement! They still don't know what is the cause of the situation..." The officers in the background pulled their guns out and fired when they saw the body-bags start to move, one even stood up. The dropped to the ground, the reporter began to scream and her cry for help. The TV began to static until it returned to the news station, nobody was listening.

"Is that it? Why aren't they showing anything more!?" Takashi questioned, Naruto sighed was he really stupid? Fortunately Saya answered the black haired youth question. "They don't want to cause panic among the viewers." Everybody looked at Saya with a confused look except Naruto who was still watching the news for anything else, but kept an eye on the group.

"But even with what they just saw?" Saya looked toward Rei "It's because of what they just saw." say looked back at the TV but kept talking as she pushed up her glass. "Fear causes chaos, and chaos can destroy the order of society-" Naruto then interrupted "And without order... all will be lost." Saya glared at Naruto for interrupting her. Noticing the slight tension in the room and turned to the TV, explaining that the United States was working to get the situation under-control with the President and most of his staff left westward. While the status of Russia was unknown but most of Europe was doing a good job in controlling this. The room was silent as everybody was nervous, well mostly everybody. Kohta was the first to speak "Asa-news report were always reliable in the past..." Rei was shaking where she stood "I don't believe it. I can't believe it...Nothing like this has ever happened before...Hey, I'm right aren't I? There's got to be somewhere that's still okay, right? Everything's probably the same as it ever was-" Rei said, she gripped to Takashi's arm with tears beginning to fall from her face. Everyone watched as the girl was breaking down in front of them, until Saya spoke.

"You're completely wrong." Everyone watched Saya in shook, _'Wow that__ was blunt.' _Naruto thought, most people wouldn't say most things like that especially in this situation, he decided to keep watching and jump in when things get out of hand.

"Don't talk like that." Takashi said Saya just kept talking "I can't help it! The fact is that we are in the middle of a pandemic on our hand." Confusion washed through the room when both Kyoko and Shizuka said "A pandemic..." this was bad. The 2nd years in the room were still confused.

"The infection is spreading like wildfire! The rest of the world has the same disease we have here." Saya stated. "Is like influenza?" Takashi asked making Saya explained about a similar experience that happened in the 1918 and the Black Death. "How did they stop the disease" Toshimi said. Shizuka turned to the girl "There were many theories... a lot of people died, but it ended suddenly. People seemed to have developed immunity to it." Misuzu turned to the window "But...People who died...come back and started attacking everyone"

"So there's no way to stop it from spreading" Saeko questioned, this was getting too confusing for Toshimi and Misuzu to follow when Shizuka brighten up "When it gets hot, their.' muscles will began to rot and will fall off their bones, and they won't be able to move if there skeletons."

Saeko looked at the blond nurse "And how long would that take?" Making her mutter a couple of months since it was winter.

Naruto watched as they exchanged on what they were going to do, he was about to fall asleep when he felt Miku tugged on his shoulder. "Senpai, what are we going to do?" He did say anything as he stood up and made his way to the group "How about we stop talking and get out of here it's going to get dark out and almost impossible to leave. We can figure out what to do when we find a safer place to stay instead of a building full of them" Everyone stopped talking as they listened to Naruto. Naruto is right." Looking at Saeko "But after we check on our families then we could escape. We're a team we need to stick together to stay alive, we need to put aside our differences and work together, got it" saying the last part to Naruto, as he simply smirk at her. "How about we get out of here?" Both Miku and Rei said.

"The fastest way to the parking lot would be through the front entrance." Naruto said as he made his way to the front door. "Saeko, Rei can you guard the rear make sure nothing gets behind use. Kohta cover us while Takashi and I make a path for you...oh and Miku hold this." Naruto throw Miku his bag as she barely managed to grab it. "Okay let's get out of here"

Naruto rushed forward and swung both his tonfas killing two zombies before they saw it coming. "Were leaving, don't overdo it. Only fight if we have to no way to avoid them! Just knocking them over is effective too!" Saeko informed, Saya decided to speak up about her findings "Guys, there sensitive to sound! They're strong enough to rip a door off its hinges. If they get you, you'll get eaten! Be careful!" Naruto just killed the last zombie with a hit to its neck, breaking it in the process looking at the group in confusion "Did you say something?"

Making everyone sweat-drop, as they heard a loud scream at the stair case. The group notice that five student were surround by a group of them. _'Fuck'_ Saeko dropped from the top of the stair and with a downward slash hitting one zombie in the head making its skull cave-in. Rei and Takashi quickly dispatched two more with a hit to their heads. Kohta aimed down the sight and took out three of them in quick succession with a head-shot. Naruto not wanting to waste energy just pushed one down the stars, causing a domino effect killing four more including the one he pushed.

"Thank y..." one of the girls of the group tried to say, but Saeko stop them "Don't speak to loudly. Were any of you bitten?" The girl was confused but quickly answered. "Huh...No, we weren't" not taking any chance Naruto quickly looked them over, not a drop of blood was on them or any part of their clothing was ripped. This is a good sign, but it was worst when Takashi asked them to join them making the glare at Takashi. When they agreed Naruto was trying to kill Takashi with his eyes, this was making their chance of survival decrease.

Peering around the corner Takashi looked both ways seeing a couple dozen of infected roaming the entrance, he returned to his original position. "I don't want to do this." Takashi stated, Saya sighed "why are we hiding they can't see us so it's pointless" Toshimi looked at Saya in annoyance, she was bossing everyone around since the beginning "If they can't see why don't you go out then and show us" Toshimi said making Saya jump in fear, Misuzu joined in the attack "show us your theory is correct, Takagi-san." Kyoko looked down the stairs "There's no way we could move quietly with a group this big."

"We won't be able to move if nobody proves Takagi's theory." Saeko explained, true to her word if they don't move forward there only chose is to find another way out but it would take longer if there were zombies at every exit. The only way to get out is to prove the theory right but the question that would do it.

"You guys are giving me a headache, I'll do it" Naruto said, everyone looked shocked and worried for the head prefect. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to do this we could find another way." Kyoko said while Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Naruto-senpai don't do this" "you don't have to do this" "come on senpai" Toshimi, Misuzu and Miku argued. Saeko put her hand up silencing them, looking to her best friend "Naruto are you sure?" Seeing Naruto glaring and his foot tapping on the ground showing his impatient, he was going to do this no matter what. "Okay, don't do anything stupid" Naruto just stayed quiet but saw the worry look on her face making him nod and made his way down the stairs.

With each step Naruto felt his heart beat faster and faster, it wasn't in fright...it was in excitement. He wanted to take his tonfa out and just hit each and every one of them that gets in his way. But he couldn't he had to think about the people on top of the stairs, he needs to keep them safe, it is his job. Naruto stopped when one of the dead brains was just inches away from him, he just pushed it out of his way for one reason it breathe reeks.

_'Looks like her theory was correct' _Naruto turned his head up the giving the okay letting them know that it was safe. One by one they made their way down the stair, until one of the new stragglers weapon hit the side off the stairs causing the sound to echo.

"Run!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lung making everyone run out the door and to the parking lot. Saya was yelling at Takashi but Naruto couldn't hear the argument as he stayed at the back making sure none of the group was left behind. Naruto swung left and right hitting only about a third of them, and making the rest stay away. When the group was close to the bus the fighters off the group except Kohta stayed at the back ether killing or pushing them away. Takashi stopped when he saw the familiar appearance of his old friend, Morita. Seeing this Naruto saw this, gripped the back of Takashi jacket and pulled him away from his undead friend before he was bitten "Takashi! You have to focus one wrong move you could die. What's more important the life of your undead friend or the life of the person that matter the most to you."

This seemed to brought Takashi out of his funk and managed to kill his undead friend. One of the students that was helping to defend the group was quickly over powered and was being eaten alive. His girlfriend saw it happened, refused to go any further and went to stay by her boyfriend even if it meant her life. Soon the group got in to the bus with Shizuka at the divers seat with Kyoko in the seat right behind her, and the rest of the group stayed at the front. Kohta opened the window and shot at any of the incoming zombies that were coming from behind. Naruto, Saeko and Takashi was were still outside "Naruto-kun Komuro-kun!is everyone inside" Naruto just struggled his shoulders as he grabbed a zombies head and pushed it away before delivering a roundhouse kick to its head. Making his way inside the bus sitting down on the left-side close by the door before closing his eyes for a nap. "Yes now your chance senpai!" Takashi said as he slamming his baseball bat to the side of a zombie's head.

"Ahh, this isn't anything like my car...UMM" Shizuka said as she tried to figure out how to drive the bus. Just as they were about to close the door Takashi heard a voice yell 'Wait.' "Who's that?" Takashi asked as Saeko made her way to the door to get a better look. "That's Shido-Senpai he the homeroom teacher of 3-A." Rei who was near-by saw Shido and looked murderous.

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka screamed, just before she put the car into drive Takashi stopped her. "Hold on!" Shizuka looked at Takashi with an angry look "They're coming from the front too! If we wait any longer we won't be able to leave!" Takashi looked at the front window seeing a group of the gathering in front of the bus "Couldn't we run just them over" Saya joined in the conversation "Would everyone be able to fit in here?" Takashi nodded and gripped his bat and started to head outside.

"We're not going to save him" Rei said as she grabbed Takashi preventing him from leaving the bus. "Rei what the hell are you saying." Takashi yelled at Rei, he was confuse she was trying to stop him from saving the life of their classmates and teacher. "We shouldn't save him! That Kind of person is better off dead!" Naruto from his seat and without opening his eyes said "I have to agree with her there are some people better left dead." The two looked at Naruto, speechless hearing him say that was shocking enough. While this was going on Shido, had his group make their way to the bus, and kicking away one of his student and letting the rest get away.

As soon as everyone was inside Shizuka Stepped on the gas paddle and charged though a group of zombies and crashed through the front gate, heading towards the city." Rei looked at Takashi and Shido in rage before she seat down thinking that he was going to regret ever saving that bastard. Takashi seat in the seat next to her with Saeko next to Naruto who was asleep when everything was going on. The bus took a left and head down making everyone see the Smoke rising from the town.

* * *

><p>As the bus drove down the street everyone was seated just watched the scenery pass them by while Kohta and Saeko were maintaining their weapon, Naruto was still sleeping. All was quite when Shido stood up from his seat and made his way towards Saeko who was wiping the blood from her bokken "I never got to thank you from saving us Busujimia-san, are you the leader of the group?" Saeko stopped and looked toward the older male and said "No we relief on each other to survive, but if there's was anyone who was taking charge, it would be Naruto" Saeko said pointing to the sleeping male who shifted lightly making his head move and making it rest on her shoulder. Saeko noticed it but kept her self-calm as Shido made a snare on his face before smirking. "That's not good in order to survive we need to have a leader who is able to make the tough calls and able to keep us alive." Shido said. The bus was silent after that as they drove hitting a couple of infected along the way.<p>

"Why do we have to be with you guys?" One of the members of Shido's group questioned out loud "You all decided on where to go without telling us. Wouldn't it have been better to just find someplace we could hide out at in the dorms or in the school!?" Everyone was ether listening to the guys rant or was trying to ignore him. Shizuka saw a crash site in front of her quickly breaking and stopped just in time before they crashed into an incoming car going the opposite way. Making the driver yell at them.

"Tsunoda is right you know..." another member of Shido's group "We're only putting ourselves in more danger by driving this way...we should stop somewhere." Shizuka and Kyoko looked outside the window seeing a helicopter fly by with people or zombies; they couldn't see it from where they were sitting trying to get into the helicopter. One of them lost their grip and plummeted to the ground, Shizuka and Kyoko looked like there were going to throw up. Some on from the back "Can't you drive any slower!? I almost-" That was it, Shizuka stepped on the brake and went to the side of the road, unbuckling her seat belt making her breast jiggle from the sudden motion. "That's enough, lay off of me! I've never driven one of these before!" Looking at the blond nurse in surprise, she never yelled back at anyone even if they're disrespecting her. Tsunoda turned his attention to one the person he hated for a long time, "What's with you!? What the fuck are you looking at!?" Takashi looked both confused and slightly aggravated at Tsunoda. Saeko moved Naruto off her shoulder as she stood up and narrowed her eyes at Tsunoda. "Why are you acting this way?" Tsunoda then barked "I just don't like him and I especially hate him, I fucking hate these bastards!" point at Takashi then to the sleeping Naruto who shifted in his sleep.

"Why do you hate me? I don't even fucking know you" Takashi said as stood up everyone turned to the two teens fighting. Kohta looked ready to jump in at any moment but Saya brought her arm in front of him making him put down his arm but kept an a eye out just in case. Everyone except Tsunoda saw Rei stand up just as she was about to make her way Naruto stood. "Well if you be so kind and explain what Takashi and I did to deserve this?" Tsunoda just stood there and gritted his teeth together and barked out "You know what you did you bastard, you send me to juvenile hall for a month." Naruto just stared at him before saying "Well for one I don't know who you are and why would I? I don't have time for brats like you; I got my own things to do instead of paying any attention to people like you" Tsunoda made a fist and charged towards Naruto, coking it and last out hitting Naruto in the face. This brought a smirk on Tsunoda face until his eyes widen in shock as Naruto didn't bother moving "Was that it? A six year old girls his harder then you and like I said ' I don't have time to waste on brats like you'" Naruto said putting the matter to rest but stop when he felt the Tsunoda charge at him again. This time instead of taking the hit Naruto gripped Tsunoda's fist in his hand, bring his other hand into his front pocket.

"You should have just walk away and now I have to teach you a lesson" Naruto brought his hand out of his pocket, reveling a stun-gun in hand. And with jammed it into the guys neck shocking him to submission "Shido I think this trash belongs to you." Naruto grabbed Tsunoda's jacket and tossed him to the shocked teacher making him buckle under the weight of his student.

Mostly everyone started in Naruto in fright except the people who really know him, then Shido began to clap making Rei and Naruto glare at him "Well done Uzumaki-san but it would have been better to find a non-violent approach instead of charging in recklessly? We don't need a violent leader who rule with fear we need someone who is able to take control and keep the people safe, who is able to keep order don't you think?" Shido said as he crept closer to Naruto "what we need is a leader. A leader just for us!" Saya then spoke up "And lemme guess. There's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" Shido just nodded "I am the only one qualified. I am a teacher" Shido turned on his heels and turned to the back of the bus and to his group." SO how about it? If you all agree with little old me would you clap your hand?" Shido's group and the people of their group they just saved clapped their hand making Shido there group leader. He gave a mocking bow and looked at Naruto "You know what they say majority rules so from now on I am in control" Naruto growled at Shido when he heard "Sensei open … please open the door! I'm going! I'm leaving" Shizuka was to confused and dumbfounded to answer. Rei just ignored her and opened the passenger seat and left the bus making both Naruto and Takashi go after Rei "Rei what are yo-" Re just glared at Takashi "There's no way in hell am I ever going to stay with that bastard!"

"I guess there's no changing her mind, she's a lost cause..." Shido said making Takashi glare at him making him step back on to the bus and said "How could you even say that...!?" While this was going on Naruto was leaning against the exit of the bus when he saw another bus coming straight at them. Before he could think Naruto jumped out of the bus and tackled Rei out of the way, making him grunt when he landed in an awkward position. Fortunately Shizuka also saw the bus and move it out of the way. The other bus crashed at the entrance blocking both Rei and Naruto from the rest of the group. Naruto stood up gripping his shoulder in pain and look at the wall of fire in front of him "fuck." Naruto and Rei stood there for a moment when they heard Saeko yell "Naruto-kun Are you all right!?" Naruto couldn't speak because he was focusing on his sore shoulder "Uzumaki-senpai is alright, he just a little hurt" Rei yelled making both Saeko and Takashi who just came out breathe a sigh of relief.

"Rei Naruto meet us at the police station" Making Naruto respond "Five o' clock tomorrow if not then the next day at the same time okay."

"Shizuka-san we need to go in a different direction" Kyoko said to Shizuka as she turn the bus around "I know a detour we could go there"

Naruto and Rei stayed there before Naruto grabbed Rei's shoulder, Rei looked at him "We can't stay here the noise would attract a massive amount of them." Rei nodded in agreement and started to head off in the opposite direction. _'Thing can't get any worse' _Naruto thought as he toke Rei's hand and began running down the street, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this toke so long i have been busy with Finals a, my job and begin stuck in the emergency room with chest pains and with the purge of lemons so there was a lot of distractions out there.<strong>

**In a little bit i will post a some new stories so check my profile, but don't worry i will stay forces on this story until it is almost complete.  
><strong>

**So i hope you guys like this chapters review if you like. you can give me suggestions or correct me on my horrible grammar. So like it? hate it? Tell me in the review :) If you have any questions or concerns PM me or Send me a review i will get back to you as soon as i can and thank you.**

** until we meet again, farewell  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

_**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i make. So sit back and relax and enjoy.**_

__**Chapter 5-Well... fuck (edited)**__

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Well__ I spoke too soon'_not even a minute after being separated from the group Naruto and Rei were attack by a zombie motorcyclist. The Infected grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and pinned him to the floor, luckily for Naruto the helmet was still on its head. Naruto managed to hook his right arm and right leg over the zombie arms and legs and push it off of him. Getting to his knee he saw it recover run towards Rei but was stopped short when she grabbed a broken peace of concrete and bashed its head in. She then made her way to Naruto who was still kneeling down clenching his right shoulder in pain.

"Uzumaki-senpai, what's wrong with your shoulder?" Rei stuck out her hand which Naruto took and helped him up. "It's nothing just a bit sore." Naruto said as he messaged it and rolled it around a bit letting him get used to the pain. Rei put her hand over her chest in relief looking at the third year and asked him "What now we can't walk to the city, it would take hours and it's going to get dark soon."

_'That's true the sun__ going too set in a bit... wait the zombie was wearing a helmet that would mean. Naruto you pick a worst time too slack off.' _Naruto tapped Rei shoulder to get her attention, when she looked at him Naruto pointed to the side of the hill they were at. As they peeked over they saw an orange dirt bike with a backpack and a single helmet.

"Wait here I'll get it" Rei stopped Naruto in his track by grabbing his shirt. "Uzumaki-senpai, you're not in any condition to even carry that uphill." The blond sighed turning to her and said "Look um...Miyamoto-san it's ether we walk to the city or I go down there roll it up here, you and me both know that you can get it up here without help." Rei huffed and turned away with a pout on her face. Naruto slowly made his way down the slope, picked the bike up and pushed up until both wheels touched the top of the street.

"Hmm...it's seems to be just fine. Couple of scratches here and there though..." the engine roared to life as Naruto turned the key that was still in the ignition. Naruto got on the motorcycle and handed the only helmet to Rei.

"...Do you even have a license senpai?" Rei asked as he Naruto pulled out his wallet, with a flip showing her a driver's license and put it away. "Now that's out of the way get on." Rei put on the helmet, got on wrapped her arms around his torso, putting her head on his left shoulder. Rei blushed as she felt Naruto's muscle through his jacket; she hugged his back making her breast press up against his back. Naruto didn't react much as revved the engine and speed down the road, but if you looked closely you would see a light blush on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time-skip)<strong>

Naruto was exhausted, has been driving all night and into the morning. He was forced slow down halfway through when Rei fell asleep, he decide that she had been through enough and let her sleep. Naruto slowed down and took out his phone and dial his home-phone number, normally if no one was home it would just ring until it goes to voice-mail but this time it went straight to voice-mail. That means that Kushina was alright. Naruto stuffed his phone into his pocket when he felt Rei shift slightly, Rei lifted her head up, rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes.

"Naruto-senpai?" Rei said with a dreamy look on her face. A Smirk formed on his face when the prankster side of him took over, Naruto speed up and made a sharp left turn and then a right turn all while Rei yelling 'ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.'

When Naruto slowed down, Rei was fully awake and was clenching onto his shirt while taking deep breaths. "What you that for!? Are you crazy or something we could have died?" Rei spat out as she glared at her senpai, who was looking very amused at the moment. "Sorry...it a habit that seem to pop up at different moments." while it is true that it was a habit of his to pull pranks at random. He just doesn't know why he did it; it was mostly in the spare of the moment.

"Please don't do it again I almost had a heart attack back there." Naruto nodded and head back the main-road. The ride was quite, Naruto was focusing on the road Rei just kept her thoughts on her blond senpai. The way he act just confuses her. What she doesn't know was that, she was speaking loud enough for Naruto just to hear her.

"Rei? You say something?" Rei stopped muttering to herself when she heard Naruto speak. "Nothing...nothing just talking to myself!" Naruto just gave a questionable look, turned around and kept on driving. It stayed quite until Rei spoke up by asking a...rather surprising question.

"Senpai?" Naruto turned his head a little showing that he was listening "Well I was wondering about...um about you?" This caught his attention "There are a lot of rumors about you. Nobody really knows anything about you; you only talk to Busujima-senpai, Yuuki-san and the other sensei's. Maybe it's curiosity but if we're going to work together we should at least get to know each other." Naruto stood silent his eyes were straight ahead.

"S-Sorry it was a stupid idea, I should-" "What do you want to know?" Naruto said not taking his eyes from the road.

"W-What!? Really?" Rei asked completely stupefy. "Yeah why not? It won't hurt anybody." Rei smiled at a Naruto but he couldn't since Rei was wearing a helmet.

"Well...how about why did you join the disciplinary committee in the first place? You don't look the type to go around and stop people from breaking." Naruto softly chuckled in amusement then anything, she hit him right on. "That's true, in junior high I wouldn't even thought about joining. I was a delinquent; I got into more trouble than your friend Komuro-san and his group of friends. I skipped school, ruined property, got into street fights, send people to hospital and myself included. I am ashamed to admit this but I did almost killed 2 guys when I was younger." Rei was shocked the Naruto that was right in front of her is completely different than what he said he used to be. The fact that he almost killed worried her greatly, she is almost afraid to ask.

"How old were you when you know?" Naruto thought for a moment before saying. "I was 10 and the last was when I was 15, when I almost beat the guy to death." 10 her senpai was 10 when he almost killed a man, but why? There has to be a reason why right? Right!? "This guy was... doing something...unspeakable. When I saw this happening I just lost control a literally throw him to the ground and punched until he stopped moving, then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with both my arm in a cast with my Kaa-san next to me." Rei just kept listening, leaning on every word there was something weird. "But that doesn't make any sense. How could you overpower a full grown man?" Rei asked.

"If you stop interrupting for a moment you would learn." Naruto snapped, Making Rei shut-up. "As I was saying, when I woke a little later the doctor came in and explained to the both of us that I should get tested for anything that could explain how I send someone to the ER. When the results came back I was told that I had Muscle hypertrophy syndrome. It's when the person has reduced body fat but has twice the normal muscle mass in there body." Naruto said answering what the Muscle hypertrophy was. "After I was released from the hospital, I was hand over to police custody before the case was dropped because 'Who would believe that a full grown man was almost killed by a ten year old brat who could punch his way out of a paper bag'" Rei kept listening when she said.

"Wait you said two guy what about the other guy?" "Oh that...it was about five years ago, it was when I was in the boxing club-"

"You were in the boxing club?" Naruto began to look irritated. "Yes, I was what did I say about interrupting me?" it was meet by silence "Okay, when I was in the boxing club I just did it to pass the time and a way to get my aggression out without hurting anyone. It did seem to work for about a year and a half, when we competing at a rival school. We beat them when I knock out the captain of the team but that just made him mad at me and he followed me outside. He confronted me and when I refused to listen, he throw the first punch."

"I blocked it, and then I punched him in the rib cage causing it to break. And one of his ribs punctured his lung sending him to the hospital. I was arrested by the police before Kaa-san came to get me, while there weren't any charges since it was self-defense. I was suspended for a month and kicked out of the club." Rei for once had nothing to say, the person she thought he was and the person he is are so different.

"I'm sorry senpai." Rei said with sadden expression on her face. Naruto just said "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"But I made you tel-" Naruto squeezed the brake handle making the bike stop. "Look Miyamoto-San...what I just said was from my one free will. You didn't do anything wrong okay." Rei nodded in understanding.

"Rei... call me Rei Senpai." Rei said hesitate. "Okay...Rei you can call me Naruto if you want." Rei looked happier at least, he never did like seeing women depressed. "What else do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>After the spend the day taking getting to know each other, Naruto talked about how he meet Saeko and Miku, his relationship with Shizuka, Kyoko and the late Akimoto. Rei was about her strained relationship with her recently divorce parents, Takashi and her dead boyfriend Hisashi. The thing they had in common was that they both hate Shido with a passion that they made a game out of what they'll do to him when the see him again. Soon the sun began to set once again, telling the two that it would be dark soon just in time for them to get into the city. Naruto slowed the bike in a steady pace making sure that there weren't any zombies in the area.<p>

"Naruto-senpai look over at the intersection." Rei yelled and pointed in the indicted direction, they saw a rouge police car. Slowing down and stopping right in front of the car. Part of the car was completely destroyed by a truck that collided with it the other part was just as bad. The windshield broken to pieces, there was two dead police officers one by the passenger side was hanging from the windshield and the other was limping over the steering wheel.

"Jesus, you got to be fucking with." Naruto bowed his head in a silent prayer, removing the key from the ignition and the two got out of the car. "We should check to see if there anything we can use senpai." Naruto silently agreed and walked to the side of the car opening the driver side of the car door and began to push the car forward enough so they could check both of the officers. After checking both of the officers and the glove compartment, they only found a pair of handcuffs, a police baton, a police radio and two S&W M37 air weigh one no bullets with five extra bullets making it ten bullets in total. Quickly checking the two guns finding that only one was working properly, instead of throwing the other away he just dismantle the spare and kept the spare parts in-case if one of the other parts break.

"Do you know how to use one?" Naruto said to Rei who looked up at him trying to hand her the gun, when she shook her head no. "Sorry my tou-san wouldn't let me near one let alone use one." Naruto just sighed and stuff the gun behind his back, under his shirt making sure it wasn't in view then stuff the extra bullets in his left pocket making sure not to confuse the .38 with the .44.

"What should we do with the rest?" Rei said as she hold up the handcuffs and the baton. "It's best if we keep them, I have an idea what to do with them but for now put the baton in the bag and give me the handcuffs." Rei handed him the handcuffs and put the baton the bag.

"Naruto-senpai couldn't we relax a little we have two guns now, don't you think?" Naruto just gave a blank stare; he then started the ignition and drove off not knowing that they were began followed or being watched.

* * *

><p>After driving for a good 10 minutes the two were forced to stop for gas when it began to run empty. Lucky for them the happen to be a gas station nearby, rolling the motorcycle to the first gas pump. Taking the top of the gas tank, and the..."FUCK!" Naruto so that he only had three hundred yen <strong>(Not sure about the currency bu<strong>**t let's say ****its**** 3 dollars)**

"What's wrong senpai?" Rei said as she backed away slowly but was still worried about what got him so mad. "This is a self-serving machine which means that we need to put a card in or money, but I only have 300 yen"

"Great now what are we going to do?" Rei raised her hand up in frustration if they don't get money soon then they'll be force a different way to get to the city and there is no way is walking. Naruto just looked at the convenient store_ 'maybe nobody looted this place __yet.'_

"Rei hand that bag and wait here I'm going to get check out the place" Rei throw him the bag "Wait what if something happens!?" Naruto just looked at her and said "Umm...well...just scream if something happens then I will come to help you." Rei watched he enter the building, she leaned up against the pump and hoped that the blond would come back soon.

Naruto reached for his tonfas and slowly turned the knob, opening the door. The whole store was dark but the door was open meaning that someone was here, ether alive or dead the only way to find out was simple. He made his way to one of the selves and lightly tapped it with the butt of his tonfa, causing the sound of metal banging to softly echo the store. Waiting a couple of second for a responds, when there wasn't one he visibly relaxed, Naruto unzipped the bag and grabbed anything that had sugar, or fast and easy to make and most important that it was light enough to carry _( things like chips, cookies instant ramen and bottles of water and soda.)_

Making his way around to the front, stepped around the counter to the cash-register, pressing the button to open. When it didn't Naruto grabbed the little opening in front of the machine and pressing downwards on top of it. Giving a nice and quick tug, the register open but it fell to the ground making the money go everywhere, taking only the bills and stuffed them in his jacket pocket.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto quickly made his way to the front-door hoping that nothing bad happen to Rei, instead of using his tonfas he decide to use his stealth hunter (the .44 magnum). When he got outside he saw a large tan man holding a knife to Rei's throat, he could tell that was telling her to stop moving. Naruto pointed the barrel of the gun at the man's head, but he couldn't pull the trigger since the guy turned towards him holding the knife closer to Rei.

"Hey man, you got a hot ass girlfriend here" Naruto just kept his gun pointed at his head. "Let Rei go or I'll blow your off got it" Naruto growled out this guy just laughed at him. "'let go' he say, what are stupid way in the hell I would let go of this fine piece of ass" the guy move his arm that was under Rei's breast making them move up and down. "What are you mental? Or are you on drugs?" The guy laughed harder keeping a strong grip on Rei and with crazed look he said "Crazy? No shit! I watch my whole family turn to those things...I...I...I smashed all there head my tou-san, my kaa-san, my nii-san and my nee-san. Who wouldn't be crazy after that?" When the guy was distracted Rei pushed the guy away "Senpai" He quickly grabbed on to Rei's left boob making her moan in pain from the guy gripping it too hard, Naruto was getting fighting the urge to kill the guy where he stands but Rei was in front of the guy.

"Man your one lucky bastard her voice and tits are great. She got nice big jugs and you get to do this every day. Wait, you haven't have you? You're fucking retarded. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the guy reached down and lowered Rei school uniform showing a bit of her large breast and pink bra. Naruto was about to snap when he heard Rei calling his name with tears in eyes.

"Put your gun on the ground and kick it towards me or I'll cut her throat wide open. And give me your bike." Naruto hair was covering his eyes, but put the gun on the slowly then kicked over to the guy. "That's more I like it" The guy reached down to pick up the gun, Naruto quickly reached behind his back grabbing the gun, cocked the hammer and fire two shoots in succession aiming for the guy right shoulder and left knee. Rei tossed the guy to the ground and ran towards Naruto; cling to him as she cried into his shirt. He calmly rubbed her back hoping to calm her down a bit "Rei fill up the bike, here's the money, get the bag it's still inside and wait for me. I'll take care of him." Rei nod grabbing the money and went to do what she was told, turning back to the guy that was squirming on the ground.

"I am not done with you". Naruto aimed the gun again shooting the guy in the other knee. "P-P-Please man let me go!" Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face braking his nose. "Do you think you deserve to live after what you did to her." Naruto pushed against the gas pump making it shake. "You can't kill me, you don't have the guts." Naruto punched him again shutting him up, reaching to his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs putting it around the guy's left wrist and one of the gas pump handles.

"Your right I'm not going to kill you. They will do it for me." Naruto said pointing to the approaching zombies coming their way. "No you can't, not that. Just kill me now" Naruto just ignored him picking up his Stealth hunter putting it in the holster, and started the bike. "If you really value your life then make choose live or die, it's all up to you." Naruto said before tossing the guys knife at his feet, and the two left but not before hearing the angst screams of pain of the man.

* * *

><p>The trip was quite Rei hasn't said a word since the gas station her clothes were covered by the guys' blood, so he thought it was time for them to stop and rest for the night. They stopped at a nearby neighborhood, kicking the door-in and went inside. Rei was currently in the bathroom taking off her school uniform, un-clipped her bra and pulling down her panties and laid them inside the basket outside by the door for Naruto to wash. She stepped inside the bathroom and filled the tube with warm water, before she stepped inside. Even though she was inside a tube filled with water, she didn't feel clean she felt filthy. If Naruto wasn't there then what would had happen would she be dead would she gotten raped by the man and possibly more, the thought scared her. She heard a knock on the door, it opened reviling Naruto wearing a black sleeveless shirt with gray sweatpants, and He was carrying a small pile of clothes with him.<p>

"Rei? I brought a change of clothes I found around the house. I hope they fit." Naruto laid them in a basket that was close to the door. He looked at the fogged glass door that led to the bath "Rei, I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I want complain about the past but I promise you that nothing like that would ever happen to you or anyone from our group again." Rei stayed silent, until she heard Naruto sighed "Okay, the food will be ready soon." Naruto was about to walk out when he heard door open a little bit, he turned he saw Rei stuck her head out "Thank you Naruto-kun." the door closed once again

Naruto stayed looking at the door, not many people would call him that, only Saeko, Shizuka, Miku (when they are alone) and Kushina called him Kun. He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to see if the food is ready. In five minutes dinner was ready, it wasn't much it was just instant ramen he filled two bowls and set them on the table with a pair of chopsticks on the side. When he sat down he saw Rei coming down the stairs looking better than before, she was wearing white spaghetti-strap top and black skin-tight bicycle short both of these were small one her.

"Naruto-kun? Is there anything else I can wear" Naruto shook his head no, who ever owned this house didn't have a lot of clothed or that they took all there of it when they left. Rei sighed but it still better then wearing her uniform that cover with blood and sweat. The two spend the time eating in silence when the two finished there meal, Rei yawned showing that she was tired.

"Naruto-kun where I'm going to sleep?" Naruto pointed up the stairs. "There a bedroom to second door on your left and if you need anything I'm going to sleep the one in front of yours. Rei nodded, headed up the stairs and said "Thanks again" Naruto nodded as he stared off to space in less than two day the world was no longer the way it used to be, he looked at the weapon that Rei been using since school it was just a metal broom sticks. It was slightly dented from use and the tip was dull, sighing before going back to the kitchen with the broom stick and the bag before getting to work. It took a couple of minutes to finish as he went to the bedroom and collapsed from exhaustion and lack of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here the chapter well like it? hate it? Tell me and if you have a suggestion or concern tell me via PM or in the review i will try to get to you as fast as i can<strong>

**And check my profile for status updates and what not, also be on the look out for my two new stories that will be up soon.  
><strong>

**Until we meet again, farewell  
><strong>


	6. Together again

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or High School of the dead this fan-made so don't sue me or flame **

**Chapter 6: Together again**

* * *

><p><strong>(At the airport just west of the city)<strong>

This was the first of many airplanes that were evacuating. All the passengers were checked for any bite marks or scratches on their bodies. This was one of many evacuation stations in the region, so the special forces were given the task of making sure none of the infected would get inside the building. Inside the airplane, one of the co-pilots came back from checking the passengers.

"We've just finished checking the passengers. None of them are infected, nor are they injured or sick. So we will prepare for take off...nor are they already dead." he said as he took his seat at the controls, putting his headset in place when the older pilot spoke up.

"You have family in Tokyo? Nobody from there is answering."

The younger pilot got on the radio, "Tokonosu Tower, this is 'JX089'. We are cleared for take off."

Soon the tower responded, "Copy that 'JX089', this is Tokonosu Tower. Please stand-by runway 34. We have a bit of a...problem."

The pilots looked at each other. The younger stood from his seat, enough to see the problem. There were zombies on the runway. Soon after, two members of the special forces were contacted to take them out. One of them looked through the scope of the sniper seeing one of the zombies look at her, smiling and adjusting its glasses.

"What a scumbag." Rika said as she shifted a little to get a better shot.

Her partner looked at the same zombie through his scope, "He's an actor that was scheduled to shoot a movie here. He was a good man...distance is forty-five hundred, angle of elevation is minus six, slight wind change. You may fire when ready.

Without a second to spare, Rika fired at the undead actor, hitting him right between the eyes splitting it's glasses in half. After repeating the process eight more times, the runway was cleared. She exhaled as she stood up to stretch her muscles. She then began to massage her breasts from under her vest.

"What are you doing? Asked her partner.

Rika groaned a little, "I haven't been able to get any sleep and laying down on my boobs all morning, it makes them feel real numb." She continued to massage them as her partner looked on with a perverted grin.

"If you want I could massage them for you?"

Rika smiled at him. She began to strip her vest and jacket off, leaving her in just a white sports bra. "If you can shoot better then me, then sure."

Her partner sighed, he knew that would be impossible. "Yeah right. You in the top five best shooters in the nation. My rank is what? 15?"

"Then I guess you're not touching them. Besides I've been in the same spot for months and the best shooter hasn't moved from that spot in 10 years." she said casually.

She knew the best shooter in the nation, well not personally. Kushina Uzumaki, a ex-captain of Japan's special forces. She was and continued to be a role model to Rika. During her time in the force, she heard many stories about her from both retired and commanding officers. The guy didn't say anything as he watched a cop car and a bus drive by to pick up the bodies from the runway.

"So...how do you think they got here? I mean, this place is on an island...and the only way to get here is by ship. But they're restricted from entering...unless they changed regulations without us noticing."

Rika shook her head, " Blame the people up top. The only people allowed are important officials, engineers and others that are needed to keep this place running...plus their family. One of them must have gotten infected. Lucky for us, it's not that bad. Hopefully it stays like that." She watched the cars leave the area, letting the plane to takeoff.

"Who knows what could have happened if we weren't called in...they would have been screwed. It's not like we have unlimited ammo. I mean, we're gonna run out eventually if it keeps up like this." The man said looking up at the plane leaving to the designated safe zone.

"So what are you going to do? Runaway?" Rika asked the man as she took off her sunglasses.

He shook his head, "No...not yet anyways."

"I'm going to go to the city eventually." Rika said to herself, making her partner look at her.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Rika looked up towards the sky and said, "I've got a friend over there."

* * *

><p><strong>(Where Takashi and the rest are...)<strong>

Shizuka was currently leaning on the steering wheel of the bus, lightly tapping on it, hoping that the traffic would move faster but it would only move a couple inches an hour. She had been driving all night and was pretty tired, not to mention that Shido was in the back chanting his way , Shidoism, to the people who would listen. Most everyone sleeping in the front of the bus,(Naruto's group), was sleeping except for Saya and Takashi who were awake for different reasons. Saya elbowed Kohta until he woke up.

"Good morning Takagi-san, is time to get already?" Kohta said half asleep with a trail of drool going down the left side of his mouth.

"Yeah it's morning," Saya said annoyed until she noticed the drool on the side of his mouth. "Ugh...you're drooling."

Kohta wiped the drool off his face and looked out the window, "Look at this." Kohta saw a bunch of people with different sized backpacks on heading the same direction as them. "I think we should of gone to the suburbs instead..." Kohta commented as he looked at the amount of people going the same direction.

"There's more then one way out of here," Saya said as she pointed to the airplane in the sky. "Oh yea, the airports offshore.

Saya then explained where they should go and where not to go. She also explained that sooner or later people would start secluding themselves and how Shido had already started.

"So, should we kick them off?" Kohta asked with a menacing grin on his face. He really wants to put a bullet in Guy's head, but Saya shock her head no as she shifted her legs a bit.

"Forget the pedophile over there and his playthings, we've got more important things to worry about, like surviving. We need a plan. Geez, if Naruto were here, he would have made a plan alrea-" Saya said blushing lightly before Kohta looked out the window.

He said, "How would you know? It's not like you know actually him or anything."

Saya looked at Kohta with an angry expression on her face. "How do I know? Unlike you, I actually know him!" she screamed, stopping as she noticed that Kohta wasn't looking at her but behind her. When she turned around, she saw everyone ,(except for Kyoko, who was currently driving the bus,) there look at her with the same look of surprise and amusement on their faces. She stood up and walked to another seat on the bus. Takashi, who was looking out the window, worried about Rei and Naruto somewhat. It's not like he didn't like Naruto, it's just that he didn't like them being together. Takashi knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he should act friendlier towards the guy, it's not like he would do anything bad.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and Rei)<strong>

Naruto was currently sleeping when he heard the alarm in the room go off, which he ended up smashing. He grudgingly got up when he saw that it was already noon. He discarded the clothes that he was wearing and took a shower. He changed back into the school uniform and went to wake up Rei. He looked around the house when he noticed she wasn't in her room, finding her in the kitchen looking for...something.

"What are you looking for Rei?" Naruto asked, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I'm looking for my staff," she answered, "You know, the one I was carrying for the past two days."

Naruto looked confused until he remembered that he left it upstairs.

"I left it upstairs. I'll get it but be ready, we're leaving."

Naruto headed back up the stairs, grabbed the broomstick, and waited for Rei down by the door. It took a good twenty minutes until she came downstairs still dressed in her school uniform.

"Before we go, here." said Naruto, handing it to Rei. "I fixed it up a bit."

I still looked like the broomstick, but all the dents were gone, the top was replaced with a piece of black metal, and it had a single edge knife at the tip.

"Naruto-kun...thank you. How were you able to do this?" asked Rei

"Well I just used the police baton and a knife I found in the kitchen and just put them together. Don't worry, it won't fall apart. It's solder and it's extendable now because of the baton." replied Naruto.

Rei nodded as she looked at her new weapon in wonder before Naruto said that it was time to leave. The two packed up their stuff and drove off into the city limits.

They could tell that the city was in complete anarchy as they drove by. People were shooting like crazy, it didn't seem to matter whether they were alive or undead. A nearby car blew up in the middle of the street, killing nearby pedestrians and zombies. Naruto and Rei were behind the corner of a building.

"This is crazy...it's a complete war-zone out here." Rei commented as they saw a bald man with a number of tattoos shooting his shotgun wildly.

"I couldn't agree more, but we need to pass them to get out of here." Naruto said as they began to drive down the street when the bald man saw him.

"Wait a minute...I know that guy! Let's make him suffer!"

Rei looked confused and so did Naruto but he told her to hold on tight as he sped up just as the guy shoot at them, hitting the car that was behind them. Naruto swerved out of the way of the man's second gunshot and popped a wheely, hitting the guy in the face with the front wheel, leaving a gruesome effect. Naruto then spun around and left the street.

"Why were they after us? I've never met that guy before in my life." Rei said as they turned down another street.

"Rei, everyone reacts differently. Some people can handle situations better than others. It just depends on whether or not their minds can take it." Naruto said as he made a left turn, the opposite direction of the bridge.

"Where are you going? The bridge is over there." Rei questioned Naruto who pointed to the direction of the bridge.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that?" said Naruto.

Rei took a closer look at what was happening in the direction of the bridge. The undead were attacking people, making them abandon their vehicles and make a run for the other side of the bridge. The police were stopping them from crossing, even stopping a group of students by hosing them off the bridge to the river below.

"It's better if we head to Onbetsu Bridge, I bet that the group is making their way over there as well. Traffic will be worse than here though, which means we might be able to meet them at the bridge." Naruto stated.

"What if Shido is with them?" asked Rei.

Naruto just pointed to his gun holster and said, "If he causes any trouble, he'll be asked to leave. If not," Naruto took out his gun and spun it in his hand, " I'll give him a gift in the form of a bullet to the head.

Rei nodded in agreement as they began to go to Onbetsu bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the others)<strong>

Shido was still preaching to the people in the bus. He was talking about how Naruto and Rei didn't belong with them and how that with him, they would survive.

"This is going to end badly." Saya said to the group, making some nod in agreement.

"Does this guy always preach like this?" asked Takashi, making everyone who had Shido as a teacher reply with yes.

"He's always been like that, not like many people actually like him but he can't get fired for some reason." said Miku as she shrugged her shoulders, watching Shido continue to speak about bad things about Naruto and Rei, making her glare at him.

"Really?" Takashi asked her in surprise.

"Why is that?" asked Misuzu. She didn't understand what was going on but could tell that they didn't agree with Shido. Not like she was fond of the guy either.

"He's acting like he's recruiting people to a cult." Saeko replied to Misuzu, but Saya scoffed in disagreement.

"Not 'like'. That's exactly what he's been doing. A new cult with father Shido wanting us to be his first discipline. I mean, look at these people! They're hanging on to every word he says to them." Saya then pointed at the only people listening to Shido. They were mesmerized by what he was saying. The look the people each had said it all, they would do anything he said without hesitation.

"Don't you guys think that it would be a better idea to leave the bus?" asked Toshimi, looking at the amount of cars in front of them, "I mean, there's no way we'll get to the other side anytime soon."

"Fine with me, I'd rather go with people I trust then with that psycho." said Takashi, pointing at Shido, "Besides, we need to find Naruto and Rei." Takashi added, making Toshimi and Misuzu nod in agreement.

"If we do manage to get across the bridge, we should head in the opposite direction of the police station...I promised Naruto-kun." said Saeko.

"Shouldn't you be worried more about your family then about Naruto?" replied Saya with an annoyed expression,(and maybe a hint of something else).

"Why wouldn't I be worried about my best friend?" said Saeko, smiling at Saya, "But my father is the only family I have and he's overseas at a martial arts tournament, so the only people I need to worry about is Naruto and myself. I don't really care much about anyone else and besides, my father told me to value a promise as much as I value my life."

"Where do you live Takagi-san?" Miku asked as Saya turned to Naruto's assistant.

"Well...I live on the other side of the bridge. Same as Kumuro-san," replied Saya, Takashi nodding as well Toshimi and Misuzu since they were staying at each others house while their parents were out.

Kohta spoke up, " My family is gone right now, so I'll just go with you Takagi-san."

"What about you, Hirano-kun?" Saeko asked while turning to Kohta,

"My father is in jewelery and is in Holland for business. My mother is a fashion designer, so she's in Paris right now."

"Since when did your life become set up like outdated fictional character!?" Saya snapped as Shizuka looked amused by the flustered expression Saya had, " If this were a manga, then your father would also have been the captain of an ocean liner from another country!"

Kohta chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"...That would be my grandfather. My grandmother was a violinist." added Hirano.

Saya's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Well I live right near the elementary school but my parents are visiting my aunt in the states right now. What about you sensei?" Miku asked, making Saya instantly forget about Kohta's interesting family tree.

"Well both of my parents are dead and all of my relatives live far away, so I'd rather leave with you, if you don't mind." Kyoko said as Shizuka-san put the emergency brake on and stood up.

"So what are you going to do? I want to come with along."

Saeko and Saya looked at the blond nurse and asked about her family.

"I don't have any family, my relatives live in the states, and I don't really like Shido-sensei." Shizuka said making everyone laugh in a agreement at the last part.

Shido had stopped talking when he noticed that the other people in the bus were talking to themselves, putting on a friendly smile and decided to try to get the rest to join his group.

"What's wrong everyone? We need to work together if we ant to-? Shido said before Saya turned towards him.

"It's a bit embarrassing to say Shido-sensei, but we have our on goals. Besides, this isn't a school trip so we aren't obligated to be associated with the likes of you." Saya said with a smirk on her face making Naruto's group stare at Shido's group while they glared in return. Shido looked at them, contemplating about what he should do. He placed his fingers together in front of his face.

"I see that you have already decided on what you want, so please, be my guest and do as you please Takagi-san. Japan is after all a free country! However..." Shido looked at the blond nurse, licking his lips a little and said, "I'm afraid that I can't allow Mariwaka-sensei to leave! We cannot afford to lose our nurse." Shido began to walk towards Shizuka with pure lust in his eyes. "So you'll stay here will you not? We have poor students who need you. Well, Marikawa-sensei? If you stay here, Takagi-san and her friends will too, we need you to rely on in times of-?

Shido stopped when he felt something cut the side of his check and heard one of the students behind him yell. He brought up his left hand to his check and felt a small cut on it with a small amount of blood dripping from it. Shido then looked at the only person who could have shot at him, "Hi-Hirano-kun?"

Kohta pointed the nail-gun at Shido with full intent of shooting at him, "I didn't intend to miss. You just got lucky."

Shido stepped back a bit, "You're not a heartless student-"

"How many people do you think have killed? Huh? I can kill you too, I was just holding back, holding back for a long time. I just wanted a normal life, but then again, this isn't exactly normal now is it? I have absolutely no problem killing people, undead or alive, and I think I'll start with you."

Shido was beginning to get scared now, he had never seen this brat acting like this before.

"Hirano-kun, I always held you up to high esteem."

Kohta spat at him. "Ya right, hey senpai, take the lead if you want, I'll take the rear."

Saeko looked at Kohta in a new light, she was impressed. "You're a real man, Hirano-kun. I'm impressed." Saeko said, opening the bus door letting everyone out before closing, but not before Kohta said, "See yea, you narcissistic asshole."

"It's the same as the last one. What are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" Rei asked Naruto as he stopped the bike, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I don't think we can cross any of the bridges anytime soon, the government probably setup strict restriction." Naruto said as he looked at the bridge again. "Either we wait until we are allowed to cross or take a swim."

Rei began to look dejected as Naruto explained their options when she brought up to head to speak when she noticed a very familiar group of people coming down the street ahead of them.

"Naruto-kun!" Rei exclaimed making him look at Rei before she pointed down the street. "Look over there!"

Naruto turned towards where Rei had pointed while Rei herself stepped off the bike and ran towards the group. Naruto quickly followed after her. Rei jumped onto Shizuka as soon as she was close enough and screamed, "Sensei!", before giving her a big hug causing Shizuka to blush in surprise and happiness.

"Goodness, Miyamoto-san! Naruto-kun!" Shizuka said as she smiled at the two of them. Naruto quickly returned the smile, he was happy to see that everyone was safe and sound.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Naruto-kun." said Saeko as she gave Naruto a relief smile before hugging him tightly, causing Naruto to jump and blush from the sudden contact. When Saeko let go, Naruto was assaulted by an orange-haired girl.

"Naruto-senpai, you're back! Are you hurt! Did anything happen!?" Miku questioned quickly, but before Naruto could answer he was then pulled away by Toshimi and Misuzu, both asking him if he was okay. Naruto was then saved by Saya.

"What about me?! Huh?" ...okay maybe not.

"I'm glad that you're okay Saya-san. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto replied, saying the last part to himself as he saw the look on Saya's face, but he didn't notice that Rei was glaring at the girls that were currently surrounding Naruto.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? Before anything else though, we have other things to worry about." Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Really?" asked Takashi, slightly irritated about Naruto cutting in on his reunion with Rei, "Like what?"

"How about finding a place to say for the night?" Naruto replied as he glared back at Takashi

"Naruto's right!"

This time everyone turned towards Shizuka in surprise. She was holding up her watch, showing that it was already '5:35'.

"We only have one hour until dusk. If it gets dark... we won't be able to see where we're going and it'll be rough on everyone." _'Especially Naruto.'_

"Well that's true, but where can we stay?" Kyoko said to the female blond, hoping to get a decent night's sleep and nice hot bath. Two day wearing the same clothes and staying on a school bus that is almost never clean will make anyone want a bath.

"But won't it be crowed ?" Misuzu said as if there was a place to stay which would be big enough to hold everyone.

Takashi was laughing as if it was joke. "I don't think there's a place nearby that is big nearby to protect us all." Takashi replied casually making Rei narrow her eyes at him.

"Ah, um, I know a place we can use. We can walk there." Shizuka said making Saya look at her before asking, "Is it your boyfriend's place?"

Shizuka blushed in embarrassment before saying 'no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no', waving her hands around before glancing at Naruto, who looked slightly amused by the situation and the way the nurse was acting.

"It's actually one of my girlfriends places. She's always busy with work so she asked me to watch the place while she was away." Shizkua explained as Naruto, Kohta and Takashi imagined her in a sexy maids uniform saying, 'Have a nice day.", as her breasts jumped up and down, making Takashi and Kohta get nosebleeds while Naruto visibly blushed.

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a nice view?" Kohta questioned Shizuka after recovering from the erotic image.

"Yes, it's an enormous apartment and it's right by the river. There's also a convenience store nearby as well." Shizuka replied, making Kohta nod before she remembered, "Oh, and she also has a car we can take when we're done. It's like a tank and has four doors." Shizuka then began making arm gestures showing how big it was.

"I don't care where we go, I just want to go to a place with electricity and running water." Kyoko said as she removed her jacket and began to fan herself with her hand. Normally Naruto would ignore something like this, but for some reason he couldn't Kyoko caught him staring at her sweaty breast before giving him a subtle wink.

'_Damn that women! _' Naruto thought to himself.

"I agree with Hayashi-sensei"

"Me too, we should get going before time runs out."

Misuzu and Toshimi said as Naruto got back on the bike, Shizuka right behind him.

"Sensei and I will go on the bike, Saeko make sure everyone follows." Naruto said as Saeko nodded in agreement. Shizuka then hugged Naruto even tighter, pushing her breasts against his back.

"Mm~this is comfy~" Shizuka said in a sing-song manner as she wrapped her right hand on Naruto's chest and her left hand somewhere below the belt. Naruto then turned on the bike and drove off as Shizuka commented about something being bigger then she had suspected.

As the rest of the group watched the two drive off, all was silent until Miku commented, "...So...is anyone else feeling jealous and aroused at the same time?",making everyone nod in agreement before following the two of them.

* * *

><p>After some mindless chatter and some inappropriate touching on Shizuka's part, they manage to get to the house. What caught Naruto's attention first was the massive military issued Hummer in the front of the apartment.<p>

"Whoa...that does look like a tank." Naruto thought out loud as Shizuka snuggled against Naruto's back. Naruto then looked at the apartment itself. It had a high stone fence, so no one would be able get in, with a metal gate. As Naruto looked over at the apartment in marvel, Shizuka waved over the rest of the group. When they got there, they all also noticed the Hummer.

"Just what kind of does Marikawa-sensei have?" Toshimi said as Misuzu looked at the inside of the car.

"They won't be able to get over the fence, so we can get some much needed rest." Kyoko said with a smile as she thought about a good night's sleep on a bed instead of a bus seat with Shido nearby.

"Hey! Hi...Kohta-san come here!" Naruto said, stopping himself from saying Kohta's last name. Kohta looked slightly worried about what Naruto would call him for.

"Here, we found this when we got separated." Naruto said as he handed Kohta the M37 air weight, making Kohta jaw-drop and drool.

"A..a..a gun? A Smith and Wesson M37 air weight just like the police use?!" Kohta said in excitement. He regains his composure and then asks Naruto in confusion, "Wait...why are you giving me this?"

"Look Kohta, I don't know much about you but by what I have seen and heard, I know I can trust you and you have earned my respect which many few have done. I believe you will do the right thing because we have few fighters here and we need to protect everyone. That's something I can't do by myself, so I need you to help me. Think you can do it? Naruto said making Kohta nod as he gave the remainder of bullets to Kohta as he throw the nail gun that we was using away.

Naruto then looked back at the apartment and noticed a small group of them had started to come out from somewhere nearby. Saya then reached into her bag that she had been carrying and handed Takashi a crowbar.

"Everyone stay back! We'll take care of them!"

Naruto removed his school jacket and handed it to Miku.

"Hold on to that." he said, pulling out his tonfas.

"Kohta, I want you to stay out of this." Naruto said making everyone look at him bug-eyed.

"Why?" Kohta questioned. Why was Naruto telling him to stay out of the fight and why wasn't Naruto using the gun he has around his waist? Using them both, surely they would be able to finish this quickly.

"It's because they are attracted to sound, so if anyone uses a gun those dead brains will go to the source of it. Which would mean more coming towards us and unless you have a silencer with you other wise stay out." Naruto explained.

Kohta agreed. While he would love to play his new gun, staying alive would be the better option. Naruto, Takashi, Saeko, and Rei made their way to the gate opening and charged right in.

Rei then used her staff to hit a zombie with a hard left swing, causing the staff to extend, cutting through it's throat and the brain's stem with the knife tip piercing. She then pulled it out and swung down on another zombie's head, making it fall to the ground dead before she charged towards another zombie.

Takashi gripped the crowbar and swung it like a baseball bat hitting the zombie in the head, causing it to cave in. He the sidestepped to the right to avoid an incoming zombie from grabbing his arm. He then used the pointed part of the crowbar to stab the back of it's head, jiggling it around to make sure that it was dead. As he pulled out, he swung upwards, hitting one in it's jaw, sending blood and a few teeth to go flying.

Saeko then killed a zombie when it tried to grab Takashi from behind. She then spun around and slashed at another, making it's head snap at the force of the swing. She then ran at two other zombies that were close together, jabbing one, sending it to the floor, crushing it's head with her foot and then slashed at the other one.

Naruto spun his tonfa, hitting one of them on the top of it's head making it cave in while bits a brain matter splattered on the floor. He ran towards another, jabbing the butt of his tonfa to the temple of it, sending it to the floor. Naruto then brought his right heel down, killing it, before spinning on his other foot to roundhouse kick two more that were coming towards him. He then walked over to the downed zombies, stomping on both of their heads, crushing them under the amount of weight. He turned, looking at the only undead left and kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying towards the stone fence, head first.

Making sure that no other zombies were around, the group headed inside to check out Shizuka's friend's apartment, for a well deserved break.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah chapter 6 done after a long time of multiple accounts of lazyness, disaster and some writer block.<strong>

**Sorry that this chapter had taken so long, i will try to upload the next chapter soon as i can it is half way done. So as usual review tell me what you think. Like it, hate it and if you have a question PM me. Also i deleted the old chapter so everyone who reviewed before could review we meet again. Have a great holiday.  
><strong>


	7. safe house

**Hello everybody i hope i didn't keep you waiting.****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HOTD If i did i wouldn't be a fanfiction writer.**

** Just sit back and enjoy.**

**Infection and outbreak ch 7- Safe house**

* * *

><p>After searching through Shizuka's friends apartment for a good 10 minutes, (15 if you count Naruto looking through very inch of the apartment making sure nothing was there.) the girls decided to take a bath while the guys waited for their turn.<p>

"Man this feels great!~" Rei said as she stretched out her arms. She kind of felt bad since she had a bath just yesterday while the others went without one for two days. Rei and Shizuka were currently in the tub, as Saya, Miku, and Saeko were looking towards the mirror washing themselves until one of the other were finished. Toshimi, Misuzu, and Kyoko were currently using the shower using it to wash the soap off each others bodies.

"It fells like I'm going to melt away."Shizuka said with a little moan as she relaxed in the tub."Is this the soap or the shampoo? I can't tell the difference, it all looks the same." Saya said out load as she held up a bottle in front of her face but couldn't read the label because of the steam and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Both Saeko and Miku giggled to themselves at the pink hair girl not realizing that it was lotion.

"Gosh sensei! Your boobs are huge!" Rei leaned forward to get a better look at the blond's breasts. Shizuka smiled as she cupped her breasts, moving them up and down "Yeah I know... I get that a lot...they are pretty big." Shizuka said giving her breast a slight squeeze, Rei looked at her breast with a perverted smile on her face.

"Urk, almost impossibly huge, your pretty full of yourself sensei!."Rei said as she pounced at Shizuka and began to grope her breast from behind as Shizuka moaned out load as she tried halfheartedly tried to stop Rei. Kyoko peered over at the two from behind the shower door just in time to see Rei grope. "Miyamoto-san! It's highly inappropriate to touch your sensei's boobs" Rei pouted a little looked at the older women "But Hiyashi-sensei, you have to admit that Shizuka-sensei has gigantic tits." Rei said squeezing the blond nurses breast again causing Shizuka to moan again.

"That still doesn't give you the right to touch your sensei's breast to matter how big."Kyoko scorned at the her as two pair of hand reach form behind her and grabbed her breast hard causing her scream in shook.

"She not the only one with huge boobs!" Misuzu said as she and toshimi both began to squeeze Kyoko breast, when she tries to resit Toshimi tweak her left nipple causing her to moan.

"We just all have to take a bath together, god it sounds like some sort of hentai game in here." Saya said as she pour shampoo in her hair. Saeko looked over at her "You already know the answer to that don't Takagi-san?" Saeko said as she reached over to the faucets and turned the cold water on.

"... I guess your right but still HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saya didn't get to complete her sentence since Saeko took the nozzle and spread Saya in the leg with cold water making scream in the sudden contact with it. Saya looked at Saeko with an angry expression, she filled up her bucket with cold water.

"Your voice a lot more nicer then I thought boys love that kind off-" Saya then poured the water down Saeko's back making her... moan quite sexually. Saeko looked at Saya with a look of triumphant, making her even more angry but soon the two felt more cold water dump down on them making them scream and moan. The two looked at the person responsible, who was currently laughing at them before she notice them making Yuuki say "Oh oh" before the two pounced at Miku.

Meanwhile just outside the door and on the other floor, Takashi and Kohta were working on trying to opening the one side of the gun locker since the other side had a bunch of gun ammunition and parts Kohta suspects that there should be weapons for it. Well they were trying to open it but couldn't help over hear the very erotic sounds that were coming out of the bathroom that would always distract them.

"It sounds like their having fun." Takashi commented as he held the crowbar in place for them to open the door. Kohta nodded in agreement as he fiddled with the lock a little bit. "You know if we want we could sneak a peek, we are suppose to 'protect them' you know?" Kohta said to Takashi, shacking his negative there's no way he was going to do that "No way, I don't want to die just yet especially with Naruto-san here." Takashi said nodding towards the blond who was on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV to see if anything interesting was on.

"I wouldn't have to kill you guys, the girls would do that themselves... especially Saya and Rei." Naruto said without looking at the two trying to open the gun locker, mentally sighing to himself as the two struggled to open it. They were all suppose to work together but Naruto wasn't really used to it so he was having some... complication about it. Putting the remote control down, walked over to Takashi and Kohta. "You guys been trying for a while now let me try." the two seemed to agree since Takashi moved aside letting grab crowbar. making sure that it was placed properly with a hard push Naruto had forced the locker door to open. Inside of the once sealed doors were a total six weapons, "This is Shizuka-sensei friend's house right,but just what kind of friend does she have?" Takashi questioned as he looked at the weapons. Does Shizuka-sensei even know what was in here? Just what kind of person has a mini armory in their home? Whoever lives here, Takashi does not what to meet her or maybe they should he rather not die.

Kohta pulled out one of the guns from the cabinet, began to examine the gun "A Springfield M1A1 super match, huh? But it's only a semi automatic-" at this point Naruto stopped paying any attention to Kohta explaining to Takashi about each gun in the locker when as he picked up the crossbow and the bolts. It wasn't that heavy but pulling the string back was slightly difficult and could be a problem if one didn't have the strength to use one. As Naruto put the bolt in place he aimed it at the tree by the bed, he pull the trigger sending the it flying and pierced the small tree that was in the pot in the room by the balcony. He walked over to the tree and silently whistled in approval, he pull the bolt from the tree and putting it with the rest of the bolts. Kohta began lecturing Takashi on how to handle the shotgun he was holding, shacking his head as he noted two other weapons that the two of them probably didn't notice. Reaching inside Naruto grabbed hold the guns, when he pulled it out he saw that they were a pair of glock 27 with a custom long barrel, a flashlight attached on the bottom of the barrel and extended magazine that could hold 15 bullets.

As he pulled back the slide making sure that the camber was empty and pull the trigger with a load clack. Putting it down next to the crossbow as Kohta and Takashi were putting the bullets in the magazines. He over heard that Kohta was trained by a army black-water instructor for a month, Naruto felt even more respect for the gun-lover. As he began to load the bullets in to the magazine, Naruto heard a load yell of... something coming from the bathroom.

In the bathroom Rei, Toshimi and Misuzu were currently assaulting the other girls breast in the room. Deciding to ignore it he continue to load the bullets, soon he began to hear the guys talk about Shizuka's friend and how it was illegal to have these guns with these custom-parts. Sighing to himself as he finish filling another clip with bullets, he grabbed the binoculars that was on the bed and looking out the window and look to see if there were any of them around making sure that the noise coming form the bathroom would attract their attention. Seeing that everything okay he decided to check on the bridge that was near-by, Naruto saw that the amount of people have increased by the minute and that there's zombies near the bridge that even if one bullet was fired from the bridge they will all seek out the source, killing probably everyone.

_'Why did this place have to be so close to the bridge?' _Naruto thought as he continue look over the area_. _Surveying the area Naruto noticed that they were about 4 zombies that were around the house at the was nothing to worry about. Hearing a shot fired in the distance, looking through the binoculars Naruto saw people running away from the bridge. Just then he heard both Takashi and Kohta scream from inside the house, acting on instinct he reached for his tonfas just when he was about to attack the cause of the problem. Until he saw who it was, a half naked Shizuka (with only a towel on that seem like it was going fall) who was clearly drunk or she was just extremely happy, hard to tell with her.

"Komuro-kun!" Shizuka said with a slight slur as her hands began to move south. Takashi pushed her away and moved away in embarrassment. Shizuka turned her attention to Kohta and yell "Kohta-chan!" as she kissed Kohta a kiss on the cheek making him faint in shock. Naruto slowly made his way towards the stairs, but Shizuka saw him.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka ran and hugging him tight, pushing her breast up against his chest. Naruto blushed a little as he tried to push her off but end up grabbing her breast. Shizuka moaned at the touch, she looked at Naruto with a glazed look in her eyes "Naruto-kun with you wanted to touch them just ask me okay." She whispered in his ear with a sultry look as she undid her towel showing Naruto everything (She facing away from the guys so they couldn't see). Naruto closed her towel up, making her pout " Shizuka-sensei, I think it's time for you to go to bed now." Naruto said as he blushed heavily unable to look her directly in her eyes.

"No!I... I'm just fine." Shizuka tried to explain as she began to slouched forward falling into his arms. Naruto pulled up and began giving her a piggyback and headed down the stairs as Takashi and Kohta decide to check on the bridge both with a dazed expression on their faces. Just before Naruto reached the first step Shizuka began to move around making him drop her a little. He manege to catch her but ended up handful of her ass, making her wake up. "Umm... Naruto-kun your such a pervert, if you want to do that we need a room. Then you can do _anything you want with me." _Shizuka said wantonly as her hand began to go south, Naruto decided to ignore it again "Hm...Shizuka-san maybe but after you've sobered up." Naruto said offhandedly wanting to get his mind off of the ditzy nurses ass in his hands.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Naruto looked at Rei who was standing in front off the stairs with her arms cross with a look that said she wasn't amused. The fact that she was wearing a pink tank top that didn't cover her white panties didn't really help.

"No? Just that Shizuka-san came up here and is passed out" Naruto said as he smelled alcohol from Rei's breath. Rei then got in front of his face making him sweat-drop since it looked like she was going to kiss him when Rei sudden looked happy and had a goofy smile on her face. "Naruto-kun you look even better in three." Rei said as she began to fall forward, Naruto reacted and catch Rei with his right hand but ended up groping on her left breast. "Rei, are you okay?" Naruto said not noticing his hand on her breast. Rei looked at Naruto with seductive smile "Yea I am okay, more then ever." Naruto looked confused for a moment and helped her regain her baring.

"Well okay just be careful. By the way why are you here." Naruto asked as Rei looked confused for a moment "I was... oh ya I was looking for Takashi" Nodded to himself "Takashi with Kohta. Tell them to not do anything stupid okay I want everyone to get enough sleep." _'especially if the others are drunk, then i'm going to need those drinks' _Naruto thought as he moved around Rei and headed down the stairs.

Making his way to the guestroom, opening the door and laid her down on the bed. Naruto pulled the covers over her body, but not taking off her towel as he was about to leave the room Shizuka grabbed onto Naruto's arm stopping him in his track. "Naruto-kun thank you." Shizuka said. Naruto looked at her and hesitated "No problem?"

"Naruto-kun... I love you. You know that right?" Shizuka said before passing out, Naruto left the room with a confused look on his face. Normally, when someone say they love him he would ignore it or gently reject them. It was the fact that Shizuka was drunk when she said it that confused him, it could be in the heat of the moment or something. He rejected that idea flat out, since when someone is drunk it would make the person more assessable to saying the truth. So did Shizuka really love him? God he needs something to drink.

As he past the living room he saw Saya sleeping on the couch in a tight blue shirt and a pair of very small gym short with slits on the side showing more skin, Naruto saw water droplets glistening on her skin showing that she just finish taking a bath. He also show that Toshimi, Misuzu and Kyoko all asleep on the same couch with Misuzu sleeping on Kyoko lap. Toshimi was in just a white tee and yellow bikini style underwear, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were quite visible through her shirt. Misuzu was in black shirt and white short-shorts, if you squint you could see that her panty line was visible. Kyoko was wore something... rather bold, she had a red see-through chemise with matching panties and bra. Naruto swallowed air and slowly headed out making sure not to disturb them. The way these girls are going he going to need a very cold shower. As he got in the kitchen he saw...well you know.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Saeko said looking behind her seeing Naruto with a his eyes wide open Saeko blushed at her best friend/crush. " yea it's me but...what are wearing." Well since she was only in a white kitchen apron and a black string tong, she had a similar reaction when Takashi came down a little while ago, but seeing Naruto reaction to her like this, made her feel better... maybe she should. "Sorry there's was nothing else that would fit me and Miku is doing the laundry at the moment." Saeko said with a poker face making Naruto nodded as focused his eyes on her body "Well I never thought that you would wear something like this, you look good though." he said before he walk next to her and looked at what was she cooking. "Oh I'm making a midnight snack and lunch for tomorrow. It should be ready soon." Saeko said as she felt self-consensus.

"Where is he now?" Naruto said out-load as he thought that Takashi was upstairs with Kohta and Rei doing... whatever the three were doing. "Takashi? Oh he went to look after Rei. It seems that he has his hands full at the moment." Saeko said as Naruto began smell the aroma coming from the food that she was making.

"Curry? I haven't had that in a long time." Saeko looked at the blond right next to her and with a raised eyebrow asked "Really? doesn't your kaa-san make it?" Shaking his head no "My kaa-san doesn't like making curry for many reason, the main reason is that she likes ramen more."

"When was the last time you had any curry?" Saeko asked Naruto as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin in thought. "The last time was when you made it for me last year." The blond said as Saeko blushed bright red. She had made Naruto banto filled with curry last year around valentines day, when she tried to confess her feelings for him. But when she was about to tell him Miku barged in with a load of paperwork from the principle and other student complaints or suggestions, telling him that it was all do the next day before school ended. Unfortunately, Naruto had to attend to the paperwork but she left without telling him a thing. Later that day, when Naruto had gave back the empty banto and wanted to ask what she wanted to tell him, but once again Naruto was forced to brake up a fight that had broken out. So after that she decided not to tell him until the time was right.

"Do you mind if I have a taste?" Naruto asked. Saeko shock her head lifted up some of the curry up with the metal spoon and spoon fed Naruto. After letting the curry seat in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it, Saeko tried not to look eager as she wait for what he thought of her cooking.

"It's good. It way better then last time." Naruto said casually as Saeko blushed at the complement. "i do wonder why you stopped making me lunch anyways?" Saeko stopped at the question. "No reason really" Saeko said crestfallen, Saeko had made Naruto lunch for two years since their first meeting and a way to show her appreciation for all he had done for her, but she had stopped when Miku became his assistant, plus the amount of work he had to deal with and with her duty as the captain of the kendo club had kept the two of them busy extremely busy mostly since she felt that Miku was interrupting her and Naruto time together.

After a moment of silence Saeko turned her attention to the curry and Naruto decided to leave the kitchen and check on Miku. Turning down the next corner and headed off to the laundry room not noticing Saeko staring at his retreated figure in longing. _'Now where is the laundry room?' _soon Naruto arrived in front of the laundry room, as soon he got inside he saw Miku in just black and red lace bra with matching set of panties. Naruto stared a little too long as Miku was bending over as she load a new batch of clothes, Miku then adjusted her panties making his blood reach the tipping point . Naruto stood there dazed as Miku started the dryer, Miku than noticed Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Naruto stared dumbly for a second as he remembered what he was here for "Huh? Oh I was checking up on everyone." Naruto said as Miku leaned against the washer as it hummed and shacked. Naruto eyes wondered down as Miku breast jiggled around in her bra, but brought his head up when Miku coughed out-loud. "See something you like Na-ru-to-kun?" Miku said putting emphases on each syllable on his name as she leaned forward letting Naruto get a good long view of her breast. Naruto stood there jaw-dropped as Miku slipped past him and locked the door.

**(Warning Lemon all people who are under 18 or dislike lemons skip ahead)**

"You know Naruto-kun if you want to see them, just ask." Miku said as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it away.'_Whoa, their bigger then expected' _Naruto thought as he looked at his assistants breast noticing that the aureola were dark brown and her nipples erect. While her is not as big as Shizuka or Kyoko they still looked nice and firm. Miku stepped in front of Naruto, grabbing his wrist on placed both his hands on her twins. "How do they feel Naruto? Do you like them?" Naruto nodded his head yes still dumfounded from what was happening, making her smile. Miku looked down and saw Naruto erection from the inside of his uniform, she took her left hand and started rubbing it over his pants. Do to the fact that Naruto pants are slightly baggy she couldn't tell the size of it. Miku removed her hands from his erection and unbuckled his belt, pulling down Naruto's pants underwear and all. Just as she pulled it down "Naruto-kun, how big is that?" Miku said as she took in the size of his manhood that landed on her face a moment ago.

"It's about 8 inches... I think? I never really checked." Naruto said as Miku wrapped her fingers around his penis making the blond groan softly. She smirked as she began to stroke it softly causing Naruto to moan in pleasure, she then blow on the head making him jump in surprise. Miku gave a experimental lick the tip of his cock before taking the tip in her mouth. She then used her tongue and swirled it around the head . She bobbed her head up and dawn taking as much of Naruto's length as she can. Miku could feel something coming out of the tip of his penis, but before she could think Naruto had placed his hands on Miku's head trying to get her to take more of his cock in her mouth. Trusting his hips vigorously forward as he forcing all of his length in to Miku's mouth and some of it down her throat. Lucky for Miku that she was born without a gag reflex or something bad would happened. Naruto gripped her head as he thrust his hips forward as he cummed into the back of her throat. Miku eye's watered a bit as she felt a large amount of cum filling her mouth, Naruto thrust 2 more times before taking his cock out leaving a small trail of semen to land on her breast.

She didn't know what to do? Should she swallow it or spit it out. Miku had overheard from the sexually active girls in her class say that it was a turn-on. Making her decision, she swallowed the blonds cum. Naruto watch in a daze,as his assistant swallowed his cum. He wasn't a stranger to these kinds of things but it never failed to turn him on. Naruto began to stroke his manhood until it was hard again. Miku looked up at him blushing slightly at the sight of him masterbating in front of her. Miku faced away from him as she stood up bending over and laid down on the dryer.

"Naruto-kun I can't wait any longer!" Miku said as she look over her shoulder, moved her hips around in a begging manner. Naruto was slightly hesitant to continue, soon he stepped up behind her, placing his both of his hands on her shapely ass kneading it as he rubbed his manhood against her panty covered pussy. Miku moaned as she could fell his cock twitching between her thighs causing her become wetter. Naruto then moved her panties to the side, placed it between her lips and push his cock against her pussy but hard enough just put the tip in to her.

"Please! Naruto-kun stop teasing me!" Miku said as she tried to push her ass back on his dick, but Naruto used his left hand to hold her preventing her from doing that. "Miku are sure you want to do this? I mean once I do this there's not turning back." Naruto asked Miku who was still was trying to get his Naruto's manhood inside her.

"Naruto-kun, please! I can't take anymore! I want this I'll do anything you want me too. Just please...fuck me!" Miku finalized her decision as Naruto pushed his hips forward and in one swift motion letting his dick penetrate her. This caused Miku groan in pain from losing her virginity, Naruto stopped for a moment letting Miku get used to it. When she was ready Naruto pulled back before slamming it back inside her, Miku moaned at load "Oh god Naruto! Fuck Me! It feels so good!" Miku Moaned out-load as Naruto push her against the machine, making her erect nipples rub on the cold metal surface as it vibrated. Miku was on the verge of screaming in pleasure as Naruto kissed and nibble on her neck. _'Oh God! why didn't I do this sooner! AHH... what is HE-'_Miku though until Naruto, used his pointer finger and slowly push it inside her asshole. Naruto then felt Miku inside tighten up, squeezing around his cock showing she was about to cum. He then pumped upwards making his dick hit against her vaginal wall, before pulling out kept going. Leaning forward, Naruto turned Miku's head towards him and captured her lips. Miku soon pushed her tongue in to Naruto's mouth, as he began to push his hips against her making both her ass cheeks and the dryer moved from the ecstatic motion.

"Naruto-kun!" The Miku moaned as Naruto buried his cock all the way into her, as Naruto cummed inside her womb. As Naruto pulled out letting some of his cum start dripping out of Miku pussy. Miku stayed still as laid on top of the dryer letting herself bask in the afterglow,she had just lost her virginity to the person she loved the awhile Miku stood up ,adjusted her panties to cover her pussy not bothering to clean the cum coming out.

**(Lemon Is over. I repeat lemon is over. People who skipped you can start reading again)**

"Naruto-kun? I've never felt that good before. I love you Naruto-kun." Miku said with a blush as she pecked him on the lips. Naruto stood still as he heard his assistants love confession. He knew that she liked him, but did he love her? He does care for her, but never really knew how much. Well he did just took the girl's virginity so he does have to take some sort of responsibility, or if his Kaa-san finds out, she would kill him. "I love you, too Miku." Naruto said as he kissed Miku who visibly brighten before returning the kiss. "Okay, Miku I'm going take a nap. So after your done cleaning up here try to get some sleep." Naruto said to her, as he unlocked the door he heard "Okay! Also if you want to do it again, I'm more then willing to do it." Miku said. the blond slightly hesitated but nodded his head all the same it wasn't the first time he agreed to this sort of thing but the second time that he actually considered it. As opened the door to leave, the two heard gunshots coming from upstairs.

"What the?" Naruto questioned. Turning to Miku "Miku puts some clothes on, and make sure the doors and windows are locked. Naruto quickly ran upstairs and almost ran into Rei.

"Rei?! What is going on up here!" Naruto practically screamed at her. Rei looked at the blond and said "Saeko-senpei and Takashi-kun both went running outside, doing who knows what!?You know they wouldn't let me go with them!" Rei screaming the last part to, Naruto as he blood ran cold.

What were they thinking! The noise from the gun that Kohta was shooting would attract the zombies to this location. Not only that, it would attract people that were trying to escape from the bridge or looking for a safe place. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

"Rei. would you wake up everyone and please help Miku lock up the place make sure every door, window is locked up and make sure they have something heavy in front of it. And turn off all the lights and I mean all." Naruto said with an edge to his voice as he made his way upstairs.

"Wait Naruto-kun? what are you going to do?" Rei said unsure, she could tell that Naruto was angry but she didn't want him to get hurt again, he had just recovered the landing to his shoulder two days ago.

"Don't worry Rei... I'm just going to clean up the idiots mess. Oh yeah leave the back door open I'm going to sneak in through there later" Naruto said as he continue to go upstairs. Taking out his one of his tonfa and crept up behind the gun manic know as Kohta, and slammed it to the side of his head, knocking him out for at least 10 minutes. Naruto grabbed Kohta and placed him inside (which means tossed him inside.) with the rifle which had the safety switch on. Gripping the railing and jumped over , landing in the front yard and ran towards the entrance. He could hear the moans of the zombies just on the other side of the gate he just wanted to find Saeko, then get Takashi. He wanted to sleep damn it. Is that to much to ask!

Naruto prayers were heard when he saw Saeko trying to hold the zombies back from breaking through the gates. Naruto quickly assisted his best friend, pushing back against the gates. Saeko definitely looked surprised to see him there.

"Not that I mind the help but what are doing here." Saeko said as she continue to hold back the mob of zombies.

"Trying to clean this mess up, we didn't even spend a good 2 hours here and we already have a problem. Where hell is the other idiot!" Naruto said.

"He just down the block were you came from." Saeko said. Naruto nodded his head as the zombies began to bang on the gates causing the both of them to lose their footing for a second before regaining it.

"This is really starting to get annoying!" Saeko agreed with the statement. "We need something strong enough to hold the gates together." Naruto looked at the gates handle, it had a narrow opening he could tell not a lot of things could fit what they need at the moment. If he went looking for one Saeko could lose her strength when holding the gates back. He had one option and he didn't like it. Naruto slid both of his tonfas in through the opening, since their was two of them and were made of steel it could hold for a long time.

"That should hold for a while or at least till they leave later" Naruto said as the two stepped back and watched as the zombies tried in vein to get in. "Saeko get back inside and wait till I get back." Saeko looked at Naruto. "I'm going with, your going to need me. Naruto-kun you might be stronger then most adults but you don't have a weapon on you how are you going to fight back against them if your cornered." Saeko said heatedly, but Naruto just shocked his head no.

"Saeko, I am going to need you to do this for me. Also who said I didn't have a weapon" To emphasize his point Naruto moved his hand towards the holster around his waist. Saeko bit the inside of her lip but complied to his request. Naruto didn't wait as he climbed on to the wall and walked as fast as he could to get to the idiot. He soon found the idiot holding on to a small girl around 7 years old who was crying over a dead body. Naruto realized why Takashi and Kohta did what they did it was for the girl and the small pup.

"ONII-CHAN watch out!" The young girl screamed, bring Naruto out of his thoughts when he saw a zombie behind the two. Naruto quickly tensed the muscles in his legs and kicked the undead's head sending it to the wall, dead.

"Uzumaki-senpei!"Takashi screamed in fright and surprised. Naruto eyebrow began to twitched in annoyance.

"Takashi! Keep it down! Are trying to get everyone of those things all over this place." Naruto whisper as loud as he could. "You are lucky that I don't knock your ass all over the place right here right now. Do you understand me" Takashi quickly nodded his head not wanting to get Naruto mad again. But the blond wasn't paying attention to him but at the small girl hiding behind his leg. Crouching down to her eye level.

"I'm guessing that person over there is your father?" Naruto quietly said to the girl making her nod sadly. "If you could tell me your name me and Takashi over here will take you and your dog to a safe place."

"M-My name is Alice." the young girl identified as Alice stuttered slightly.

"Alice? That's a pretty name" Naruto said as he smiled softly to Alice making visibly relax. "Takashi could you sum up what happen here" Takashi complied with his request and told him what he and Kohta saw how both Alice and her father came to this house begging for help but he father ended up getting stab by the people in the house since he refused to leave. Naruto couldn't help but sigh in frustration as he ran his fingers in his hair, had people really devolved this fast it really showed how people will do anything to survive.

"Takashi grab Alice and the pup, go to the back of this house and make your way to the apartment the backdoor should be open." Takashi nodded as he grabbed Alice and the dog, making his way back. Naruto stayed in place for a second before placing his hand on his revolver, He had some anger to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>(After a major 'workout')<strong>

After Naruto worked out some of his anger out on some zombies and some 'other' problems he felt need to be work out he made his way back to the apartment but he lost 2 clips. Where he found everyone waiting for him, in the living room.

"Looks like everyone's here." Naruto started. "The first thing to talk about is our next step." Every stood silent for a minute before Toshimi spoke out.

"What do you mean Naruto-senpai? This place is good place to stay." Naruto shook his head no, but it was Saya who spoke next.

"Naruto is right you know, It isn't safe here anymore since the people now know that we are here and are armed they will ether do two things. One will be they will want us to take them in and protect them or they want the weapons for themselves. It would be the best course of action would be to leave this place for somewhere else." Saya explained to the group, making Naruto nod in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Making Saya blush in embarrassment at the statement after all these years he could still do this.

"So where should we go. ?" Shizuka said in a sleepy voice from having been woken up so soon. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. It would be best if we just get something to eat then head to sleep we all have had to much excitement for a lifetime." Now that everyone agrees one. "Okay now before we eat the food Saeko made, I need to say who is on watch first Takashi your first, follow by Kohta."

"Wait a minute why are we first to go!" Takashi and Kohta said at the same time. "Well for starters, you went ahead with out telling me about the situation, the fact you revealed our location to anyone in the area and the fact that I had to clean up the mess you left behind that what pissed me off the most." Everyone just stared at Naruto when he said that he was most annoyed at having to clean up after the two, not the fact that the had to leave this place or that everyone knows where they are.

"Also Takashi, why do you smell like piss?" Rei said question as Takashi paled slightly and Alice looked like a small red cherry. "Well...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think like it, hate it Leave a review or send me a pm. IF you have a question leave it in the review or send a pm. I would like to thank everyone who left a reveiw and to my beta for helping proofread my story. I decided to fix up the first five chapter taking things out and putting things in. I will try to post as fast as i can and will start work as fast as i can. AS you guys saw i did my first lemon in history and thats why it took so long, tell me what you think. <strong>

**And until we meet again bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

**Quick note the previous chapters of this fic has been edited fixing the mistakes and adding a couple of things as well check them out, so if you have no idea what going on refresh your memory lord knows that I did.**

**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i again.**

** sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day around 5:30 AM)<strong>

After the little incident last night, Takashi and Kohta we made (Forced) to take watch. Naruto relieved them of duty, a couple of minutes before midnight letting them get some sleep. It's been a couple of hours since then. He was currently upstairs leaning against the door on the balcony thinking about what Takashi and Kohta did, also about the little girl that is probably sleeping downstairs.

_'God did they had to act so dumb sometimes.'_ They been punished enough... for now. It wasn't like he hated them... they do agitate him a bit. On the plus side they do know what's morally right, that's a good thing. He really hopes that they won't just charge into something like that again, they might not make it out next time. He is going to have a talk with them about it...later.

"Um... Naruto-senpai?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see Toshimi still wearing in her um... sleeping wear from yesterday.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto noted that she was not able to meet his eye, looking downward and was blushing. Looking down- oh that what.

"_How... when did she!"_ Naruto thought as he saw Miku in only panties snuggling into his uncovered chest, he was fairly curtain that he could hear her moan in her sleep that could not be repeated in front of other people.

"Almost everyone is ready to leave, so Busujima-senpai asked me to wake you up and to find Miku-san." Toshimi said as she averted her eyes from looking at Naruto's well chiseled abs, god Miku is so lucky.

"Oh... I see. Um can you not tell anyone about this?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed from a hot naked girl (who so happens to be his secretary) being on top of him (A feeling he still not used to at all!)**(A/N Hint Hint)** and another girl caught him with the former and was checking him out.  
>"O-Okay Uzumaki-senpai." Toshimi said the blush became much more noticeable and walked off with a dazed look on her face. Naruto sighed in frustration, he looked at Miku as she shift around before she roused up as she began to rub her eyes, before giving the man she loved a hug and a good morning kiss.<p>

"Morning Naruto-kun~" Miku said in a sing-song manner that sent shivers down his spine and blood with it. Miku hand began to move down south. "Naruto-kun why don't we do-" Miku stopped when the two heard someone coming up the stairs, the person turned out to be Takashi. Who seem to have noticed Miku lack of clothes "Um- Naruto-senpai... can I talk to you for a minute?" Takashi asked as he wasn't able to look anywhere but down to avoid looking at Miku's bare breast.

"Miku can you go downstairs and help everyone pack up." Naruto asked as he pushed Miku shoulder hoping for her to get the message. Miku nodded understanding that they need to be alone so she moved passed Takashi, to pick up her bra that was lying on the bed and went downstairs getting ready to leave.

The two stayed quiet until Takashi spoke up "Naruto-senpai... I wanted to apologize." Naruto looked confused as he sat down against the balcony door "Apologize?" Takashi nodded "Yeah, I have been acting like a real jackass lately and I know that what I did jeopardized the group's safety. And I want to you know that I'm sorry for everything up until now." Takashi said as he bowed his head to show that he serious.

"There is no need to apologize Takashi." Takashi looked up at the older blond in confusion. "While what you did was stupid. The thing was that what you thought was necessary you thought you were helping the group. Takashi you need to think of every possibility to survive, not just in the heat of the moment. Like when you tried to barricade the door at school, the idea was good but you have to take into account the size and weight of the door. It was strong enough to hold for a bit but not a whole lot. It would be allow use time to grab our weapons. If we did barricaded the door it would help keep the zombies out and arm our self but there lies the problem the zombies would try to break down the door and it would generate a lot of noise that would attracted more zombies. Also if we get overrun by zombies how will we get out the only exit would be blocked. Takashi... I know I been hard on you but it is not without reason, you still having trouble grasping the idea that it's a kill or be killed world. I want you to understand that everybody here going to need your help if we are going to survive this." Naruto asked Takashi who was listening intently to what he was saying.

"I understand, Naruto-se-" Takashi was stopped when Naruto raised his hand. "Just call me Naruto, okay I never was one for formality tell everyone that for me." Naruto kicked himself up, making his way to the stairs with Takashi right behind him.

"Naruto? I got a question. I notice that you and Saya seem knew each other before the incident can you tell me how?" Takashi asked the blond who didn't bother to stop to answer "Yeah, I know Saya before this. But I don't feel like talking about it right now I'll tell you later." Takashi seemed to accept the answer since he stopped talking right after. The two stepped outside to see that Kohta, Saya on the roof of the hummer talking with Alice and the dog. Shizuka and Kyoko were driver and passenger respectably, as Saeko, Rei, Miku were helping Toshimi and Misuzu pack up the stuff into the trunk.

"We should help them shouldn't we?" Takashi asked Naruto who just nodded his, letting Takashi go ahead of him. "_There is only one problem where are we going to go?"_ Naruto thought as he followed Takashi lead and went to help the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>(Air Force one)<strong>

Over five hundred feet in the air above Washington D.C., Air Force one was experiencing its own problems.

"Aim for the head!?" not a second later bullets flow through the air killing two of the four zombies coming their way.

"Who the hell let them get on?" One of the Secret Service said out load as he reloaded his assault rifle before shooting.

"GOD DAMN IT, the first lady been bite." the male S.S. Said before he looked down the sight of his pistol and shoot the first lady in the head. While this was going on the President was in his office on the hummerrier with the vice president, his personal bodyguard and some other important military officials.

"Mr. President! We need you to input the Code!" the vice president yelled at the president's face. The president stayed silent as he rubbed his wedding ring, he just saw his wife turned into one of them, now he was asked to do this." Please listen to me sir, I have been bite it's only a matter of time before we are all turned. We do not even have anywhere to land! This is why we must suppress every country that is pointing ICBM's at the USA while we still can! Aside from officially announcing national state of emergency tactical regulation 666D, we have no way of fulfilling our duty to both the constitution and the people!" The chairmen said as he slammed his hands that were covered in bandages showing where he was bit.

"All around the world, every last scientist are working to find a cure for this. We need to hold out a little bit longer." the vice president didn't agree with the president statement. "What if they never. We must enter code sir... it's the only way." Not soon after the chairman began to cough up blood and began to turn paler by the second.

"My time is almost up. Please do this for me sir, for the country. God...bless." The chairmen utter his final words as he was shot and killed. The President lowered his head in a prayer he hopes that this will all end soon. It's all up to the scientist now.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 hours later)<strong>

After some mishaps like Shizuka losing the keys, bathroom breaks, breakfast, etc. The group had finally left Shizuka's friends house and drove about 30 minutes away from the bridge that was on the news the other day. The group began to drive into the riverbed leaving the people were awake Shizuka, Saya, Kohta and Alice. Do to the lack of space Rei and Saeko were cramped into on side with Takashi while Misuzu and Toshimi were on the other side with Naruto with Miku on his lap. Everyone still wearing the same thing from last night since nobody bother to change their clothes for some reason. While Shizuka was driving, Saya was on the lookout for anything unusual and Kohta was with Alice singing.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily life is but a dream~" Alice sang as the dog newly named Zeke wagged his tail happily listening to Alice as she sang. Kohta was also listening to Alice.

"That's was great Alice you want to sing it again?" Kohta said to the young girl who nodded her head. "Let's sing it in English." Kohta had no problem with that as the two began to sing in a duet, Saya stopped looking around and just stared at the two before going back to what she was doing before.

"Let's sing my favorite song. Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, Kill them all now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a dream. ~" Kohta sang his version of the song making Alice clap happily as he sang.

"What the hell are you doing lardo, you can't teach her those kinds of things she to young!" Saya screamed as Kohta began to pale while Alice just sweat-dropped about the two. Alice looked inside and saw that everyone was still asleep even Blond-oniisan, she only saw him in three moods angry, very angry and sleepily. But she knew he was a nice guy since he treated her like they were related and he gave her some candy he found earlier that day. While inside Shizuka yelled for everybody to get up. Rei was the first to hear Shizuka, letting out a yawn as she notice that she ended up on Takashi shoulder, looking around she felt jealous that Miku was on Naruto's lap and the fact she in her bra and panties didn't help. But that wasn't the only thing that Rei noticed, she than pinched Takashi's cheek hard. Takashi woke with a start as he saw Rei looking at him in a neutral glare.

"Well aren't you popular..." Rei said making Takashi look down as he felt something move on his lap. He saw Saeko waking up with a bit of drool hanging from her mouth making it look like... well you know. Takashi stutters as he got a good view of her breast, while Rei just decided to be blunt and say "Your drooling you know?" Saeko glowed red as she stood up rubbing the drool from her face.

"What's with all the noise?" "Yeah we're trying to sleep." the two unofficial sisters said as they stretched out. That didn't last long as the hummer jumped up before landing on solid ground. "We made it to the other side." Shizuka said to the now awake except Naruto group in the back of the hummer.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kyoko said to her fellow teacher, who looked sheepish as she turned off the hummer and left. "Naruto? Naruto wake up!" Saya said before she kicked Naruto in his side, Naruto merely grunted before he went back to sleep.

"God you're still stubborn as usual." Saya said, as Naruto just waved his handed telling her to go away he'll be out in a sec. Saya just sighed before she went out of the hummer to change. Naruto opened his right eye slightly before he got up and exited the hummer finding most if not all the girls on the other side of the hummer changing their clothes. Seeing Takashi and Kohta on the other side with Zeke "What's wrong with you two?" Naruto asked curiously since he just saw Rei walked with Alice in her hands.

"Rei's mad because were insensitive about girls or something." Takashi said as he held Zeke in his arms, Naruto shrugged his shoulders not getting what the hell was going on anyways. Naruto just took his tonfas and a rag to clean the gunk off of it from the zombies he beaten he did last night. He watched as Kohta was teaching Takashi about how to use and shoot the shotgun. But from what he could gather it just went in one ear out the other.

"Kohta!" Naruto said getting the gun-nuts attention. "Yeah, Naruto?" Kohta asked the blond.

"Who do you think should get the other guns?" Kohta looked confused until he gained a serious look. "Well... to be honest I could keep rifle since most people won't be able to use it, but we need someone with a strong arm and aim to use the assault rifle. The crossbow doesn't seem useful but who know. The Glock on the other hand anyone could use it with enough practice but it's..." Kohta said before he stopped letting Naruto finish "Not something we have do we." Kohta shook his head. Naruto began to think Saeko wouldn't really like to use a big gun since she would rather use her bokken, Rei probably keep using the spear he made for her, and so she is a maybe. He is not sure about the rest he would have to ask them. Naruto notice the girls began to walk towards them, he noticed their change in clothes.

Shizuka was now dressed in a white dress shirt, a checkered brown hot pants complete with a pair of black heels.

Kyoko was still wearing her white sport jacket but kept it unzip ,changed the under shirt to a red spaghetti strapped, she changed her skirt to a tan khaki's pants that was slightly tight on her and a pair of black dress shoe.

Toshimi was wearing a blue halter top that showed a little bit of her yellow bra, she decide to keep her school skirt and shoes.

While Misuzu just kept her school top and just changed the skirt to a red one that went mid-thigh and a pair of gray sneakers.

Rei kept the top of her uniform except removing the bow, a different green skirt that was similar to the schools but added knee and elbow pads; she was also wearing fingerless white gloves.

Saeko like Rei kept the top of her uniform but she had female combat boots, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, a black skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh.

Finally Saya had a white jacket, a green skirt similar to Rei, a gray training bra; he also noticed that she was hummerrying his with her bag. Out of all of them Alice was the only one that didn't change.

So basically Kohta brain malfunctioned, Takashi just stared with all of his blond heading south, Naruto turned away with a blush all while Zeke wagged his tail happily. Clearing his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Um... anyways we need to figure out who gets what weapon." Naruto said as the group readily listened. "Kohta had the rifle, Takashi has the shotgun, I have my tonfa and magnum, I'm taking a guess but Rei still has her spear?" Naruto looked at Rei who nodded her head showing she's keeping it. "Saeko has her bokken. But I rather not have some of you unarmed; we have an assault rifle, revolver, crossbow and pistol. You don't have to use them but take it to consideration."

After Naruto stopped speaking, the girls without any weapons went in a group to talk amongst themselves to decide who will get which weapon. After about five minutes they each picked up their respected weapons. Kyoko picked the glock who she admitted she learned how to use one years ago, Miku picked the crossbow saying that she and her dad went hunting a lot when she was younger.. Saya just picked up the revolver and left, surprising Toshimi was the one to pick up the assault rifle saying that she wanted to help in some way.

Kohta and Takashi went uphill to scope out the area to see if there were any infected but when they came back they said that it was completely empty. Shizuka than began to drive the hummer uphill until it reached the middle of the road, almost killing Kohta in the process who was now muttering about getting killed by an Asian women driving a tank.

"There is nobody around here? It's just like the other side of the bridge. The river didn't stop them at all." Saya said as she surveyed the area looking through the binoculars, she looked at the apartments and down the road seeing a hummer crashed in to the side of the road other than that noting worth the trouble.

"Don't you think it would be the same everywhere else?" Toshimi said to Saya.

"It would make sense, from what we saw from the news." Takashi said as he and Kohta climbed in the hummer.

"But wouldn't the police or the Special Forces still be around." Rei asked the group, who stood quiet for a moment until Naruto spoke up.

"It's unlikely but the two of them are very dedicated to their jobs. They would do anything to help the citizens whenever possible. There probably in a safe zone somewhere." Naruto explain to Rei who let out a sigh in relief and nodded happily. Kyoko took this time to stick her head out of the hummer and ask "Where should we go from here?"

"Takagi, isn't your house around Higashi hill?" Takashi asked, Saya who just nodded to confirm the information. "Then your house is the closet from here, so we should go there."

Saya was about to say something, but when she noticed that Naruto shook his head no she decided to just go along with it.

"Fine, whatever let's just go." Saya said before she went to get Alice inside who was now playing with Zeke and Misuzu. Naruto took in a sharp breath before he took out his cell phone before he dialed his home phone number once again. Just like the rest of the time, all he got was the answering machine until it was disconnected. He looked at his phone in surprise, which means! Naruto jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his touch him, looking to see who it was.

"Naruto? Is something wrong you look like you seen a ghost or something?" Saeko asked her crush who was beginning to look a little pale. She wasn't used to him looking like this, she was a little worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Saeko...let's get going, we are losing sunlight." Naruto said as he putting a hand on her shoulder a pushed her forward. Saeko still looked worried but gave up now, after all the blond was just as stubborn as she was. Saeko then climbed into the hummer, closing the door behind her with Naruto climbed on top with Rei and Takashi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Takashi-kun have you guys notice we haven't seen any of them since last night?" Rei spoke out load as she brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Both Takashi and Naruto's eyes widen, looking at each other as they thought the same thing before nodding as the two thought the same idea "_We need to be careful"_

After driving for a couple of minute's things seem to be under control, until Rei spotted a small groups of zombies beginning to come from out of nowhere.

"There following us!" Rei yelled getting the attention of the group begin to notice the zombies arrival. Shizuka soon pressed the gas pedal harder in order for them to get away. Turning the right into a small residential district, but when they fully turned there was more zombies a block ahead of them.

"_Is it too much ask for a moment of piece and quite?" _Naruto questioned as Rei and Takashi held on to the hummer when it made a sharp left turn going in to a narrow passing but it just seem to be full of them.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Takashi screamed at Naruto, who just look at Takashi with a face that just said "_**Really!? Really!? Why are asking this thing now of all times!"**_ Meanwhile Rei saw something ahead of them but couldn't tell until after Shizuka hit a couple of zombies.  
>"STOP THE hummer!" Rei yelled out making Saeko notice why, moving to the front seat she pointed out the wire that was stretched out in front of them. Shizuka the steering wheel left making the hummer slide in parallel to the wire. Miku grabbed onto Alice's head just before the blood form the zombies' unfortunate enough to get in between the hummer and the wire slicing them in to pieces. But do to the momentum Kyoko and Toshimi hit their head knocking them out cold. Kohta tried to tell Shizuka what to do to unlock the brakes, that were locked do to the zombies' guts. Shizuka hit the gas a little too much sending the hummer forward in to the path of a wall, hitting the brakes the hummer stopped but tipping forward sending Rei and Naruto flying. Takashi tried to catch at least one of them but they were out of reach. Rei ended up landing back first into the hood of the hummer before toppling over hitting the ground hard, unconscious. Naruto was sent flying to the wall, hitting his recovering right shoulder and arm making him scream out in pain.<p>

Naruto clenched his right arm in pain slowly opening his eyes to see a couple of zombies slowly making their way to Rei's. It hurt too much to use let alone move at the moment, so he couldn't use his tonfas, that fell when they were trying to escape the zombies from before. Naruto using his left hand reached over to his holster taking at his black magnum, aiming down the down the sight before pulling the trigger. The recoil sent his hand back a couple of inches but it still hit his target. Naruto manage to hit two zombies square in its face before it explodes into a million chucks. The noise of the magnum caught the attention of the every zombie in the area.

Takashi took the time to jump off the hummer before he shooting his gun, but ended up missing the zombie's head and ending up scraping its shoulder. Takashi wasn't used to the recoil of a gun was sent back before landing on his but

"What the hell!? I aimed at its head." Takashi yelled as he pumped the empty shell out and reloaded another.

"The recoil will make the barrel will make the barrel aim higher then where you point it! Pay attention to the recoil, lean into it and aim for its chest!" Kohta said as he began to climb at of the hummer and used the sniper rifle to take some zombies out. Takashi taking his advice managed to take two zombies head off with on shot. Naruto applauded in Takashi's kill before focusing on the zombie ahead of him, kicking a zombie away creating a domino effect taking three of them down with it. Saeko soon joined them, with Miku who was shooting into the groups of incoming zombies using Toshimi's machine gun.

"Takashi! Hurry and get Miyamoto-san! We'll cover you so hurry up like you have a pair!" Saeko said as she swung her bokken keeping them at bay kill a couple once in a while. Even though she wanted to run and check on Naruto she knew he was alright if he was fighting, but what worried her was that he wasn't using his right arm and the fact that she could see a small patch of blood pooling around the right side of his shirt made her even more worried. Naruto would want her to make sure that everybody got out safely. She noticed that Takashi was having a little trouble on his end since Naruto was now at the moment a one armed man, Rei was KO and Takashi was having difficulties with his shotgun.

"Miku help cover Takashi! I got it from here!" Saeko ordered Miku as she pushed and shoved more zombies clearing away for her. Miku manage to mow down the zombies that were started crowd around the trio.

"Takashi! Get Rei inside! Hurry!" Miku told the boy as he picked the unconscious girl up bridal style and ran to the hummer, but out of the corner of his eye he notice something that just made his fear of death come true.

"The tires are popped!" The feeling of dread soon fill the atmosphere Saya then gave Takashi her revolver and the ammo she had on her before she grabbed Rei and with Misuzu helped her into the hummer.

"Fuck, what are we going to do now?" Miku screamed reloading her gun only to find out she had none left. Kicking a nearby zombie out of her way and moved to the hummer. "Kohta! I am out of ammo, give me some." Kohta complained asking for ammo for both of their guns, Alice quickly handed him four clips, and Kohta tossed Miku her ammo and went back into shooting. Shizuka took this time to try to restart the engine but no matter what to did nothing work. On top, Kohta was looking down his sight as notice that more zombies were coming from the same way they came from.

"Guys! More heading our way!" Kohta screamed. "We need to get out of here!"

"How we have three people knock out cold in the hummer, with said hummer being useless at the moment we are screwed." Saya said to Kohta. The rest couldn't help agree with that statement, Saeko was unarmed do to a zombie managed to bit down on her bokken ripping it from her grasp. Takashi was out of ammo the same with Miku and Kohta. Shizuka was near tears, as Misuzu held on to Toshimi hand. Saeko dropped into a stance ready to use her fist she was going to die here, not now.

"Alice, you and Zeke go over to the wire and run." Kohta said in a calm voice as he held Alice in his hands. Alice just looked confused about what Kohta was asking her...

"What about you and everyone else." Alice said to Kohta who tried his best not to cry in front of Alice.

"Don't worry about us; we'll be right behind you." Kohta tried to explain to Alice but she knew what he was trying to do.

"You're lying. Tou-san said the same thing before he died. NO! NO! NO! NO I'm Staying Right here! I'm not leaving you, Naruto-oniichan or anyone!?" Alice last word hit home, this brought tears in his eye but that also reminded everyone, where was Naruto! The question was answered when they heard gunfire echo around them. Their eyes looked over to see Naruto throwing a zombie over the railing of a staircase nearby.

"Takashi, Saeko get everyone over the wire!? I'll get their attention away from you!" Naruto yelled as he brushed his hair back as much as he could with his good hand before shooting into the crowd of zombies along, getting their attention.

"Naruto! I'm-We're not going to leave you here alone to defend yourself." Saeko said trying to reason with the blond who just frowned before aiming his gun and shoot at her feet. Making her jump back, Saeko and everybody looked at him in shock.

"Well too bad! I made my decision so you better respect it! This the only way for you guys to get out of here got it! NOW GO!" Naruto took this time to shoot at the zombies that were making their way up the stairs. Saeko let the bangs from her hair cover her eyes making sure nobody was going to see her cry, it wasn't like her. Meanwhile in everyone who wasn't knock out shed a tear for their blond leader who was making the ultimate sacrifice. Soon nobody disobey and abandon the vehicle making sure everyone got across, but before Saya went over she turned and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto! I know you have the other radio... make sure ...you better come back alive if you don't I will make sure you regret it." Saya screamed at the blond who just smirked before he shoots another zombie before he ran off. Saya climbed down from the hummer with the help of Takashi and Kohta, The group was down one member with three knocked out with no place to go. Saya shook her head refusing to show her tears, she looked up when she heard a bunch of heavy footsteps.

Saya saw a group of 4 who were dressed up as firemen in full gear, the person who was presumed to be the leader of that group stepped forward and took off her helmet. "What on earth just happened here?" The person who was now revealed to be a woman with long purple hair with purple eyes asked the group. Saya looked stunned to see the women in front of her, the only thing she could do was let a small droplet of a tear form in her eyes before she rushed forward and hugged the women in front of her, all while saying "Kaa-san!" leaving everyone stunned at the scene.

"Saya-chan, I am glad you are alright but please tell me what happen here?" Saya's mother asked her daughter, who was still frantic about what happen a little while ago and hugging her tightly. When Saya tried to speak, her words were unintelligible to the group except her mother.

"Naruto-kun, went off by himself to distract them, letting you to escape?" When her daughter nodded to confirm it, making her let out a sigh. "Naruto-kun~ still reckless as ever." Saya's mother said in a slightly fond voice.

"Um... Excuse me but um who are you and how do you know Naruto?" Kohta, who has decided to ask the million dollar question, Saya's mother looked slightly ashamed before answering his question.

"I'm sorry, my name is Yuriko Takagi and I am Naruto-kun's Godmother." Saya's mother said leaving the group stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>(30 minutes later)<strong>

Naruto gasped in pain as he clenched his arm, the damage was far worst then he thought he was literally dripping in a pool of his own blood. It turned out that the wall he hit had a rather sharp stone sticking out that cut upper arm and shoulder. Add that with the force of hitting the wall with the injury he got couple of days ago made it much worst. If he doesn't find a way to close it out, before it gets infected, he gets infected or he dies from blood lose. He is fucked if he doesn't figure something out.

Leaning against the wall for support, Naruto slowly was making his way through the neighborhood. He couldn't help take in the sight that was all so familiar to. It's seemed like forever since he been here, Naruto soon ended up on the ground when he misplaced his foot. His vision was getting more and more blurry. So this is how he's going to die, Naruto felt some regret about not being able to see his mother... just before Naruto closed his eyes he felt as if something was watching him...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? hate it? tell me in the review or pm me, if you have any questions, suggestions or concern pm me or put it in your review.<strong>

** And until we meet again farewell.**


	9. reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

**Quick note the previous chapters of this fic has been edited fixing the mistakes and adding a couple of things as well check them out, so if you have no idea what going on refresh your memory lord knows that I did.**

**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i again sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9:Reunion**

* * *

><p>It is not unusual that Naruto finds himself in situations that involve people getting hurt and him hurting them. So the situation that Naruto is facing right now is not uncommon but what was weird was that he was injured (<strong>Refer to the last chapter)<strong>, He was restrained via handcuffs to a bed, he doesn't know how long he been out and not to mention that...

"Don't move a muscle!" He was being held hostage by an orange haired woman. Naruto glared at the mysterious woman who was leaning against a very familiar door...

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I didn't know if you're infected" The women looked at a clock that was on the desk in the room. "If you don't turn within the hour I'll let you go, but first I have some questions." Scoffing inward this woman was really ticking him off, but he wasn't in a position to argue now is he.

"Fine..." Naruto sneered, letting her speak she did saved him and stopped his wound from bleeding at least.

"From the uniform you're wearing, I know that you are from Fujimi High school I want to know about a certain _student_." The women then moved towards him and sit down next to him. Naruto might not be good with dealing with women, but he could tell that this woman saved him not because he probably knew some information, that she was a decent person after all the messed up this that happen with in these couple of days.

"That depends on who were talking about? I presume that this _Student _is somehow related to you." Naruto sarcastically said causing the women to glare at him, but answered anyways.

"Yes, I'm talking about my daughter, her name is Rei Miyamoto." Naruto stiffen at the name, glancing quickly at the woman's facial features, hair color and… well bust. This was an older and more serious version of Rei.

"You're Rei's mother?" The women nodded.

"My names Kiriko Miyamoto by your answer I guessing you know about my daughter." Kiriko asked in a demanding tone, Naruto felt the need to smirk at the women but contained himself.

"Yes, I do know what happened to her, but I need answers as well." Naruto said making Kiriko angrier at his words but knew that she needed him to get to her daughter.

"Fine what do you what to know?" Kiriko asked.

"How long was I out? And where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I found you almost 10 hours ago so it's around 4:30 or in the morning and it's should be fairly obvious were we are." Kiriko with a smile, Naruto looked confused before his eyes traveled around the room. He was being held hostage in his own home in his own room. Naruto could feel his blood rising a bit but tried to stay calm.

"Okay, I'm guessing their no one else here but the both of us, right?" Kiriko gave a slight nod "Where is my stuff?"

"The only thing you had on you was your gun and the bullets." Kiriko said holding the gun out in front of him in a mocking fashion. Naruto just stared felling his eye twitch in anger. "I'm going to keep this for now until-"

"Let me guess until you find Rei" Naruto said as Kiriko nodded "I know your daughter, she was in the group I was in , we ended up separated but before then we agreed to meet at another group members house." Naruto said letting the information set in "I can show you where they are."

Kiriko didn't argue she would do anything for Rei safety, the two agreed about it not being safe to leave at night and that they leave in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Around 10:00 pm)<strong>

Naruto felt a little wary about Kiriko do to her handcuffing him to his bed and holding him hostage in his own home. Despite this she was a lot like his mother in fact they could be twins. Anyways after Naruto was found infection free he was allowed out of the restraints. Moving around the house a bit to loosen his stiff he felt sad muscles that he was going to probably never see the house that he born and raised in. Naruto took one of the remaining pictures that were by garage door, showing Kushina and him at the beach earlier that summer. The picture was actually simple it was just Kushina leaning her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective manner. But if you look closely could see Kushina blushing slightly as the picture was taken. Naruto then removed the picture from its case and placed it into his back pocket.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Kiriko said as she up from behind the blond as he calmed himself, before he turned towards her. Looking at the spear that she was carrying by her side told him where Rei got her skills from.<p>

"Yeah, let's go" Naruto said as he went through the door and went to his spare motorcycle before starting up the engine, he pushed the button on the bike letting the garage gate open but before he started to push the bike out side he noticed that Kiriko was just standing there, looking at him as if he did something wrong or incorrect.

"Are you getting on?" Naruto asked a little annoyed that she was just standing there.

"I think I should drive after all you are a kid." Kiriko said in a deeming tone that followed with a smile that said he was inferior to him. Naruto could feel his blood boiling, he was never told something so …so …ARG he can't even think of it.

"Look lady I'm actually 18 do you understand, I don't care who you are, I'm the only one who knows were your daughter is! If you want me to show you were she then don't undermined me do to my age!" Naruto yelled causing Kiriko to back off before giving him an easy-going smile, shrugging her shoulder before telling "Have it your way then …Oh, by the way here." Kiriko said as she gave back Naruto's gun with all the remaining bullets a total of 24, he was down by more than half the bullets then he originally had. He already lost his tonfas during the last fight, so if he runs out of bullets he would be screwed.  
>Muttering a thank you before he holstered his gun, he pushed the bike out in to the middle of the street making sure that the coast was cleared before the two got on and drove off towards Takagi Estate.<p>

"Naruto-san! You really need to get your wound checked all I did was stopped the bleeding" Kiriko screamed into Naruto's ear as he weaved his way back and forth between the incoming zombies. Naruto just grunted in pain but kept himself form showing any signs of weakness.

"There is a nurse with the group that we are traveling, she should be able to help." Naruto said as he turned sharply to the right to avoid a zombie that was in front of them. Kiriko was lucky that she fastened her spear to her old police uniform or it would have fallen off a long time ago.

Kiriko gripped Naruto harder as he turned left, every time she increased her grip she could feel his muscles under his shirt and the fact that she never touched a man since her ex-husband and this wasn't helping her. Naruto wasn't fairing so well ether, he was uncomfortable with Kiriko wandering hands and her F cup breast pressing up against his back, he couldn't adjust his position since it would draw attention and the fact that they were on a motorcycle. He was glad that they were almost there, it wasn't always that simple. Naruto stopped the bike to see wire fence like what he saw yesterday.

"Fuck, looks like we need to walk the rest of the way." Naruto said as he and Kiriko got off the bike and went in between the large openings in the fence.

"How far are we?" Kiriko said to Naruto as the two left the fence and bike behind. "Well, we drove for about 6 minutes so no more than 3 minutes." Naruto said as he walked on ahead of her as he noted that the streets were clean like nothing ever happened. No undead, No blood, abandoned vehicles but most important no people something Kiriko seem to note as well.

"Do you think everybody is at the same place?" the older women asked making the blond nod. "I have no doubt about it. The safest place around here would be at the Takagi Estate." Naruto answered.

"How do you know they will just let us in" Kiriko questioned him how does he know that they will just let them waltz on in like nothing ever happened.

"I have close ties with them that's all you need to know." Naruto said as the two kept quite as they kept walking towards their destination.

Takashi couldn't sleep it's been hours since their group were forced to leave behind Naruto .Takashi and the rest of the group went back to Saya's house soon after. They were left tired both physically and mentally as well as physically the next the effects of Naruto leaving them were evident, Saya spent time with Alice and her parents. Shizuka spent her time helping Rei with her back injury when she got for hitting the hood of the hummer, Kyoko, Toshimi, and Misuzu were helping the cooks prepare meals for the whole mansion as a way to say **'thank you' **for letting the group stay with them. So Kohta and Takashi spent most of their time together figuring out what they could do next. Since they don't know if Naruto is alive, dead or worse... they rather not think about that at the moment but it put the group in a state they can't function properly they depended on Naruto for guidance. The only people that didn't act differently were Saeko and Miku they acted as if nothing happened at all , Takashi looked out the window he hopes that Naruto will be back soon the way it's going it could tear the whole group apart.

"Why did it have to happen this way" Takashi said to himself as he stood up from his bed and made his way to the window when he notices something happening by the gate. He could faintly see two people arguing at somebody on the other side of the gate he quickly went out of his room and went to see what was going on. Since he notice that a small group of people that were watching the whole thing talking to each other.

"Why don't they just let them in, it's not like they're pose a problem." One of them said.

"That may be true but we can't just let everybody in here we just have barely enough supplies to last the week."

"Not to mention the don isn't even here the only person who could let them in is Takagi-sama."

"What about the group that left after the don?"

"Oh, they went to get some supplies from the store a couple miles down."

Takashi stopped listing when he saw a hand go through the bars of the gate grabbing one of the guys by his shirt before pulling him forward smashing his face.  
>"I told you once before get your don or your Takagi-sama tells them to open this gate NOW." Takashi eyes widen when he recognize the persons voice. The guy next to him pointed his gun at the gate. "Why would I let you in after that you bastard, I should just kill you right now!" the guy seemed ready to kill him too.<br>"Open the gate let them though." A voice said making everyone freeze when the saw Yuriko and Saya walking towards the gate.

"But they-" the guy tried to tell them what happen but Yuriko just said "Just open the gate" in very sweet manner that promised pain. The guy reluctantly opens the gate, showing it was Naruto a bit angry though and Kiriko chuckled at Naruto action.

"You got lucky kid next you won't be." The guy threatened Naruto, before Naruto extended his left arm hitting him in between the eyes knock the guy out.

"Asshole" Naruto muttered as he saw Yuriko and Saya walk towards him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Naruto-kun. But did you really have to knock the guy out?" Yuriko said teasing her godson, all he did was grunt 'Yes' making Saya sigh. "You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Nobody really changes in two weeks Yuriko-sama" Naruto said making Yuriko pout a little at the way Naruto addressed her.

"Thought I told you to call me Okaa-san, Naruto-kun." Yuriko said.

"No thanks." Naruto said as he nodded towards Saya who smiled back at him in response.

"Naruto-kun, who is this women? She a little old to be your girlfriend isn't she?" Yuriko teased the two making Kiriko giggle in return and Naruto growl in annoyance.

"She is Rei's mother." Takashi decided that it was time to go up to them, Kiriko instantly recognized Takashi as she hugged her Daughter's friend.

"Takashi-kun, I'm glad you're alright is Rei with you." Takashi returned the hug before answering. "No she should be still in her room with Shizuka-sensei " making Kiriko place her hand over her chest feeling at ease. "We can take you to Rei if you want, right Saya." Takashi said as Saya agreed before she glances at Naruto before the three of them left to Rei's room Naruto tried to go too since he needed to see Shizuka anyways about his wound.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped by a sight that almost brought him to tears.

"Kaa-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait truth be told i was just lazy, spent my time on playing video game, fixing the previous chapters, gathering data and figuring out the direction of this fic. So tell me what you think about this chapter like it, hate it tell me in the review or pm me. You have a suggestion, question or problem tell me about it a in the review or pm me about it don't mind.<strong>

** So until we meet again, farewell.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i again. And AN at the bottom of the chapter.  
><strong>

** sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Naruto stayed silent as he felt his body go numb, since the start of the outbreak he hasn't seen his mother, Kushina. But now after days of not seeing her, she was in front of him. Naruto was speechless. Kushina took a hesitant step forward unable to believe what she was seeing before her. Realizing that it wasn't her imagination she took off running towards Naruto, wrapping her arms around engulfing him in a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her as she cried in to his shirt unable to produce a word. The two were in gulf in their own world to see that Yuriko left to go see her daughter, Rei and left the two of them alone. The mother and son remained silent letting their bottled emotions out and in a long time Naruto cried as he hug Kushina closer not willing to part with her<p>

"Kaa-san... Please don't leave me again." Naruto said as he tried to will himself stop the tears from falling from his face anymore. Feeling a soft hand against his right cheek, saw Kushina gently wipe away the tears from her sons face as she gave Naruto a soft smile that made him feel at ease.

"Naruto-kun, it is okay Kaa-san will never leave you." Kushina said as she stepped forward placing a soft kiss near the edge of his lips. Naruto noticing where the kiss landing, he looked away not wanting his mother from seeing him embarrassed with a small blush. As he did that he never notices blood stain growing on the right shoulder of his shirt. But the red head women did, she quickly grabbed Naruto's left arm and with a serious look in her eyes.

"Naruto... what happen to your shoulder? Was it one of them" Kushina questioned Naruto in a whisper making him to look at her in the eye and just said.  
>"No it wasn't, I got injured when I was escaping from those zombies so don't worry about it." Noticing the look on his mother face told him that she wasn't done with him.<p>

"I don't care; we are going to get it checked out and get it taken care off got it. GOT IT!" Kushina said with a very sharp edge to her voice telling him that if he tried anything she will make sure he will be in a world of hurt. The only thing that Naruto could do was mutter a "Yes mam" making Kushina grin widely before she open the door to the Takagi's estate to find someone to check on her Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Around the same time)<strong>

"Kaa-san!?" Rei screamed in disbelief as she saw her mother walk into her room. Without a second thought she leap from her bed and hugged her mother in midair. Both women ignoring the fact that she was only in her panties leaving everything open to see for anyone to see.

"How did you find me?" Rei asked how Kiriko end up here of all place, heck she thought her mother would back at home with other survivors or evacuated already.

"I meet a very nice young man who told me where you and Takashi-kun were." Kiriko said but didn't say anything about keeping him tied to a bed. Rei looked confused for a moment who would know where they were let alone alive. Then it hit her.

"You mean Naruto-kun!?" Rei said in shocked, "Is he okay? Is he here?" Kiriko sweat dropped as she was slightly taken back at the sudden questions about the blond male it wasn't like they were close, right?

"Rei honey he's fine-" Kiriko tried to calm down her daughter just then said blond was being dragged in by a red-head demon through the front door all the while arguing.

"Kaa-san I told you that I am fine..!"

"And I told you that you are going to get that check out!"  
>"Well I don't care-" "Naruto-kun!" the two stopped arguing when they both heard another voice coming from the second floor. Looking upwards towards the voice saw a relived looking (almost naked) Rei leaning over the railing of the second floor giving the son and mother a full view of her bountiful mountains. Naruto and Kushina brain shut down as the two tried to comprehend what the hell was going on.<p>

Rei soon felt that their eyes somewhere else looking down realized what was going on and did what any girl would do... she screamed and retreated into her room. Kushina looked towards her son with a slight eye twitch and asked "Naruto-kun do you know that girl?"

"Um... Yes but not like that." Naruto said seeing that Kushina was already suspecting that their relationship was more than it was at the moment.

"OH then what's **your** relationship with that girl!?" Kushina demanded, There is no way that she was giving her son up to just any one heck there's no way that she was giving him up period. "**WE** went to the same school and been traveling together since this all started."

"Excuse me! Now is not the time to be arguing" Kiriko decided to step in, "Look Uzumaki-san first I have to apologize for my daughter um... lack of clothes." Kiriko bowed followed by Kushina.

"I'm sorry too, and call me Kushina I feel old when I get called Uzumaki-san." Kushina said with a grin making Kiriko chuckle at Kushina. "Only if you can call me Kiriko."

"Deal!" Kushina said as the two shook on it while Naruto watched silently, enjoying that his mother was able to talk to someone else beside him and the Takagi family.  
>"Naruto-kun!" As Naruto didn't turn as he felt a little dread about what was going to happen, then all he saw was darkness. Fuck.<p>

"Ugh... "Naruto groaned as he started to regain consciousness, he then figured that he was face down shirtless on a bed. Seeing somebody sitting-down next to him looking up he saw the blond nurse next to him with a slight smile on her face with a malicious look in her eyes. It was then that Naruto Uzumaki felt an emotion that he was completely foreign to him. Fear.

"Grab him!" "Hold him down!" two voices said as he felt his arms, legs and torso being held down by everyone in his group except Saya and Rei while the former was rubbing Shizuka's homemade medicine on Rei's back and Kushina, Yuriko, Kiriko.  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto screamed as he tried to find a way to get the survivors off his back. Shizuka looked at him in an apologetic manner as she crouched in front of Naruto's face and spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this is for your own good" she said as she began to use a cotton ball that was soaked in rubbing alcohol to clean Naruto's shoulder wound. Just as Naruto felt the rubbing alcohol touch his wound to bucked in pain letting out a silent scream of pain when he moved his shoulder making Shizuka put more force in her hand then necessary. .

"Naruto-kun please holds still!" Kushina said as she felt her heart ache as she held her son shoulder down. Shizuka then finish cleaning his wound before she grabbed a treading needle before looking at Yuriko.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything we could use alcohol, painkillers anything." Shizuka said a worried about causing the blond more pain. Yuriko shocked her head sighing to herself they ran out of painkillers a day into the outbreak, alcohol hours before that and no one was willing to go over to the shopping district to get more. Shizuka steeled her nerves as the hardest part was next inserting the needle into Naruto's flesh and began to dress the wound. Naruto screamed louder as his body began to act on its on trying anything it can to stop the pain. The hearts went out to the blond, nobody wanted him to go through this pain but it had to be done. This continued for an hour when Shizuka finally finish closing Naruto wound up. But by then Naruto was knocked out breathing heavily exhausted both physically and mentally.

Kushina who had Naruto head on her lap was brushing his hair, with a sad look on her face then asked Shizuka about how long it would take for Naruto to heal his shoulder.

"Usually it would take two weeks for stitches to dissolve but he has to be careful not to overexert him shoulder and have him rest for the day." Shizuka said as she packed her medical kit up and left the room to see how Rei was doing. Soon after everyone left the room, Kushina looked at her son who before saying.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain." Kushina said as she began to cry. "K-Kaa-san don't cry, i-i don't like when Ka-kaa-san being sad." Naruto murmured in his sleep as he moved his letting himself get comfortable. She couldn't help but smile even when he is asleep he tried to make her happy.

"Naruto-kun... don't worry kaa-san won't be sad, as long as your with me, I love you." Kushina wiping the tear from her eyes before she leaned down kissing her son's lips.

"Look at me what kind of mother would kiss her son like that." Kushina said as her lips left his, Kushina the smiled with a sadden expression. "Naruto, would you accept your mother feelings if you knew? I really hope so" Kushina then kissed her son once more on the lips before following her son to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think about this chapter like it, hate it if you have a suggestion, question or problem tell me in the review or pm tell me i don't mind.<strong>

**Also I'm really sorry about not post anything for so long i just been tried lately and i do have some news for you i well finish this story hopefully by the end of the year. Right now i say this fic is almost 50% done at the moment if all goes according to plan. But i have a question for my audience there are two routes that i can take at the moment tell me which one you prefer so i have a general idea about where i might end this fic.**

**Route A-Basically this would end during the mall arc if not the at the end of said arc. Where they get rescued by the military. The group will not meet Takashi mother, Rei's father and Rika and Asami will not join the group.  
><strong>

**Route B-This is the one that is most likely to happen this would end at the elementary school arc. Where everyone meets the survivors at the school try to survive long enough to escape. Also Shido meets a fatal end.  
><strong>

**Also i will and want to try to update on a bi-weekly basis or at least once a month. SO hopefully i can do it and try to update as soon as i can and by the way there will be at least one lemon at most three next chapter which will be longer h****opefully**** and one of the girls is decided who might the other girls be that is unknown to me.  
><strong>

** So until we meet again, farewell.**


	11. Naruto's Treatment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or high school of the dead they belong to there respectable owners so F off. **

**I will also apologize in advance for my horrible grammar and if i miss any mistakes i again. And AN at the bottom of the chapter.  
><strong>

** sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Spending time with the nurse  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(9 o'clock)<strong>

Naruto looked at the clock in his room for the four time willing for time to go faster so Shizuka to show up giving him the go ahead to use his arm. Since he was injured he's been forced to stay in his room (that he shared with Kushina since she refused to leave him alone) for the majority of the day by said women until he was better. Besides his mother the people in his group would visit he occasional mostly Saeko, Miku, Shizuka due to her checking his wounds, Zeke when he is not with Alice, Saeko and Rei she was probable just as bored as him is. The last four days were slow for him, Saeko was using the dojo to train by herself or reading one of the books hundreds of book that was in estates study room, Kohta taking care of there gear. Alice was ether with Saya, Shizuka, or eating desserts that the cook's made for her. Misuzu and Toshimi were off hanging out with Miku. Takashi was doing what ever he can do to keep himself entertained. Kiriko ended up being quick friends with Kushina, Kyoko, Shizuka and Yuriko. At least he no longer felt the pain coming from his shoulder thanks to one of the supply runners getting high grade pain killers for him from one of the clinic a couple blocks away from the Estate.  
>Hearing a knock on the door Naruto turned his attention to the person that walked in. Kohta walked in with a notepad and pen in hand muttering softly before he looked up at Naruto. "Naruto-senpai I have the list of all our weapons, how much ammo we have and also the type of ammo that each gun uses." Kohta said as he handed the former third year the list. Naruto looked through the list. <em>'Besides Saeko bokken and Kiriko spear, we don't have any melee weapons. Rei staff won't really hold up and I lost my tonfa, we at least still have the crowbar I will have to figure that out later. I still have my 0.44 magnum has 24 bullet left, the Armalite has 1 full clip and 1 in the chamber, the Springfield M1A1 also shares the same type of ammo for the armalite, the two Glock 27 have 3 clips each, Ithaca M37 needs more ammo with only 13 shells, the crossbow still has all its bolts and the Smith &amp;Wesson revolver has no ammo.'<em>

"Um senpai way did you want me to do this?"  
>"We are going to need a backup plan if something goes wrong." Naruto said simply said as he put down the note pad. Looking towards the night stand next him where his magnum sat still in its holster. "Hey Kohta, take this with you." Naruto said as he grabbed the gun held it out for Kohta to take.<p>

"Sorry senpai but I can't take it" Kohta said firmly even though the gun freak part of him wanted to take the gun and never give it up.

Naruto gave him a confused looked as he asked Kohta "Why not?" Kohta began to rub the back of his neck nervously, "W-well I don't think-"  
>"Kohta, look at my shoulder. Do you think I can use a high power magnum with this shoulder, do you think I can shoot a zombie with this gun with only one arm." Naruto explained trying to make Kohta agree with his reasoning but he still looked unsure. Kohta slowly grabbed the gun and holster.<p>

"Oh and be careful were you kept the guns don't trust anyone outside of the people you know." Naruto stated as Kohta nodded as he left the room to play with his new toy.

Naruto laid down on his bed as he felt mental drained. Just then Miku had just come out of his bathroom with wet hair wearing only black-red lacy see-through bra and matching panties.  
>"I guess just Kohta left?" Miku asked as she sat down to his right side, as she began to dried her hair out with a towel that was hanging from the back of the chair that where she placed her clothes. Naruto nodded as she moved on top of Naruto, wrapping her arms around his head before she moved her head to the side letting her claim the blond's lips. Naruto move in response to her action, moving his arm slowly making sure not to strain his right shoulder place his hands on her hips. Miku moaned softly enjoying the feeling of his hands as he rubbed and squeezed her ass.<p>

"Naruto-kun we really should stop Shizuka-sensei is going to be here, plus I still feel sore from thirty minutes ago" Miku said as she stopped kissing Naruto. She wanted to continue with all her heart but the way she lower body felt at the moment she decided against it. She could tell Naruto didn't want to stop but respected her enough not push it. She kissed his lips once more as she got off and made her way to the chair and got dressed in her school uniform. She hated the fact that she still had to wear it heck a lot of the girls did but they had nothing to really wear since Saya's clothes were rather small on her and large for the rest, exceptionally when she felt some of the men around the Estate look at her with perverted eyes. She swore that she saw some of them lick their lips when they look at her. She really wished Naruto was able to walk around but Shizuka and his mother (That reminds me we never really meet her officially.) wanted him to recover a bit before he start doing stuff. Although she knew he was well enough to have sex.

After she put on her school uniform and tied the ribbon on she looked at Naruto had stood up but had his right hand stuffed into his pocket in an effort to prevent his arm form moving his shoulder too much. Miku smiled softly as she walked over to him letting him kiss her once more before he whispered into her ear "Please be careful." She nodded as she knew what he wanted her to do, kissing him again as a way to let him know that she was going to be fine but he still held a worried expression on his face as she left his room. Naruto sighed out load as he used his left hand to message his temple trying to his anxiety that was building before he lied down on his stomach. Soon Naruto feel asleep while waiting for the busty nurse.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past nine or 9:15 when Naruto woke up; he still felt a bit of pain in his shoulder, it was at least tolerable for him. Naruto stood up from his faced down position on his bed just as the door flew open reveling a smiling Shizuka "~Naruto-kun~" Shizuka was wearing a rather erotic pink nurse dress that was tight around her bra-less breast straining against the cloth and her purple thong underneath keeping her plump ass. Looking at the older women in surprise and arouse for whatever reason decide to dress.<p>

"Naruto-kun ~what do you think~" Shizuka said as she place her hands on behind her head and on her hip. Naruto stayed silent as he felt himself memorize by the nurse curvy body.  
>"Um I think you look" Naruto was at a loss for words as Shizuka walked closer and lend forward as her breast jiggled looking straight into his eye.<p>

"You look gorgeous, Shizuka-sensei" Naruto said as he tried to avert his eyes away from her breast. Shizuka didn't want to look to eager as Naruto told her she was gorgeous, but she was unable to stop herself from blushing at his word with a large smile on her face. Shizuka began to sway her hips side-to-side as she walked forward until she was in front of the injured blond before she sat down next to him.

"Do you really think that Naruto-kun? Do you think sensei is gorgeous?" Shizuka said as she placed her hand on Naruto thigh. Naruto felt his blood go down south as he felt move her hand up and down his thigh. Unable to think of anything to say Naruto just nodded his head as he gulped. Shizuka was unable to contain herself any longer before she pounced on Naruto forcing on the bed.

**(Attention: Lemons, anyone that feels uncomfortable with sexual content or with mature women having sex with someone younger please skip ahead, if not enjoy.)**

Shizuka took advantage of Naruto surprise immediately as she quickly claimed his lips. Shizuka wrapped her arms around his head before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Naruto was in shocked at the situation he was in but before he could do anything he felt his natural instincts start to take affect. Shizuka moaned softly when she felt him kiss her back feeling his tongue start to push its way into her mouth. Smiling inward as Naruto didn't refuse her but accepted her advantage. She then her hand she then used her nail to brush against his skin, moving slow downward before her hand landed on his erection. Rubbing it through the clothes she got a good feel of how big it was she wasn't disappointed. She one had sex once in her life and that was with her high school boyfriend who she dumped and she couldn't compare him to Naruto. She pushed that thought out of her mind when she felt Naruto's left hand made its way up her dress and started to rub her womanhood through her panties.

"Sensei you wanted this to happen didn't you" Naruto said to Shizuka as he began to rub her pussy harder before he moved them to the side and began rub it bare.

"Yes, I wanted it for a long time. Please, harder." She said as she buckled her hips trying to get him to rub her pussy harder. Naruto was happy to oblige the female blond Naruto started to trust one of his fingers into her letting him get a feel how tight her pussy was. After a minute he began to put another finger inside before he kissed Shizuka mouth preventing her from letting her voice out.

Her moan was silence by Naruto's tongue making her feel dazed and lightheaded. The two kept making out until they stopped five minutes later when Shizuka pulled away, that didn't stop him. Flipping her on her back Naruto quickly went back to French kissing Shizuka again and using both of his hands ripped open her dress open to reveal her small pink nipple. The female blond gasp slightly when he ruined the nurses outfit it wasn't her after all but that thought flew out the window when Naruto started to lick around her left aureoles avoiding her nipple on purpose. With his other hand he pulled down his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

Shizuka used her left hand to pull Naruto penis out of it confinement before moving her hand up and down his shaft. Smirking to herself when she saw Naruto placed his mouth on her other nipple and began to suck her boob like a new born baby. While Naruto respected her enough to not look at her breast but he would occasionally indulged himself to a glance when she wasn't looking. He was a male with hormones after all. She gasping at loud when she felt Naruto hand pinch her other nipple that wasn't being used.

The two began to move into the 69 position letting them both see their most intimate parts. The first thing he noticed was that her purple panties was soaked in her juices leaving a very noticeable dark spot on it. Shizuka got her first look at Naruto's erection, licking her lips in anticipation as she moved her tongue over the tip giving it a good flick before she took his erection into her mouth. Naruto flinched in pleasure when he felt Shizuka lick his penis before deciding to get payback and spread her pussy open licking the inside. Shizuka jump slightly before she went back to sucking on Naruto's erection making sure to giving his equal attention to the tip and shaft. She moved her head up and down swirling her tongue around the shaft caused it to tense up for a bit. Taking his penis out of her mouth making sure it was nice and wet for what she was going to do next. As Naruto moved his tongue up and down her pussy when he noticed Shizuka stop sucking his dick. When he looked over to the side wanting to know want was she planning when he saw her engulf his penis in her j-sized breast. Naruto had to bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping as he felt how soft her breast felt as she moved her breast up and down. With every passing second Naruto felt his limit getting closer and closer. Shizuka took noticed to this when she felt his erection tense up but wanting to see what it tasted Shizuka took his head into her mouth and waited for her reward, Naruto trust his hips upward as his cum flowed into her mouth. Removing her mouth from erection, she felt his cum go down her throat leaving her and Naruto very satisfied. It wasn't enough for ether of them however. Shizuka quickly bend over showing her plump ass towards the blond letting him know she was ready.

"Naruto, please hurry! Sensei needs your hard cock in her pussy!" Shizuka said as she moved her hips back and forth. Naruto didn't need to answer as he put his hands on her hips before he placed his erection at the entrance of her wet pussy. Trusting his hips forward he felt his penis go inside rather easily since her pussy was covered in her juices. Every inch he pushed in he could feel her pussy gripping his erection tightly. When he pushed everything inside, Shizuka pussy tensed up before loosening up a bit showing that she had cum. Pulling his erection letting just the head stay inside before trusting it all in again before he decided to let his instinct overtake . Shizuka groaned as she felt his thrust filling her pussy up in a way she never thought possible. Her breast bounced back and forth with each trust. When she felt Naruto hands leave her hips and reached over squeezing her bouncing breast making her tense up from being overloaded from pleasure. Naruto keep trusting his hips he knew that he was at the end of the road if the pressure building from his scrotum was anything to go by.

"Sensei I-I'm going t-to Cum." Naruto told her, Shizuka turned her head to the side to look at him as she smiled lustfully. He soon felt her pussy tighten, he felt his balls tensed up before he could pull out he ended up climax twice coating Shizuka's inside with his semen. Pulling his flaccid penis out letting his sum flow out of her, Naruto sat down as he watched her upper body slouch forward leaving her plump ass in the air. Looking towards Shizuka he saw her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed showing that she had fallen asleep.

**(Lemon is over now you could keep reading and/or continue)**

Naruto looked at the ruined nurse outfit that laid on his floor before he already knew who gave it to Shizuka. Naruto stood up from the bed and quickly put on clean white dress shirt, placing a blanket over the sleeping naked blond and putting a set of clothes for her to wear when she woke up. He gave a small kiss on her forehead before he left his room.

With every step Naruto took he felt his hear racing after all the person he was going to visit was the same person who took his virginity.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think about this chapter like it, hate it tell me in the review or pm me telling me how you feel. If you have a suggestion, question or a problem tell me in the review or pm me i don't mind.<strong>

**Also sorry this chapter was long over do. Unfortunately, life came my way do to the bad weather in February my step father broke his elbow and i was forced to work as his driver and help at his job. anyways he is **** I will and want to try to update on a bi-weekly basis or at least once a month. So hopefully i can do it and try to update as soon as i can. t****here are still two routes that i can take at the moment tell me which one you prefer so i have a general idea about where i might end this fic. S****o far it's going towards the Route B side tell me what you want.  
><strong>

**Route A-Basically this would end during the mall arc if not the at the end of said arc. Where they get rescued by the military. The group will not meet Takashi mother, Rei's father and Rika and Asami will not join or meet the group.  
><strong>

**Route B-This is the one that is most likely to happen this would end at the elementary school arc. Where everyone get to the school to escape. Also Shido meets a fatal end.**

**Another thing is due to multiple people asking me about putting the original harem ****back up i will let you guys decide i could go ether way on this. The original Harem which includes Toshimi, Misuzu, kyoko, Kiriko, Rika, Yuriko, Saeko, Kushina, Shizuka, Rei, Saya. Or the current Harem that is Miku, Saeko, Kushina, Shizuka, Rei, Saya.  
><strong>

**So which route you want this story to end and which harem you want. Pm me or tell me in a review. Check my profile for updates, stories that I plan to do eventually or just to see what i feel about the ending to naruto.**

**And until we meet again farewell.**


	12. The Reveal

**Hey everyone, I'm here with a early christmas update (Technically this is really late and short chapter i now) I finally got chapter 12 up and running. I just finished this so Spelling mistakes and grammar problems are probable still there will fix later . A/N at the bottom.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Takagi estate: the reveal**

* * *

><p>After leaving Naruto's room, Miku began to think over what he said to her <em>"I need you to get into the west wall. That where they should be storing most of the important supplies I need you to take everything that is on this list. When you are done go to the old tool shed in the back, leave it . Also please be careful I don't want you to get hurt." <em>She was happy that Naruto was concern for her safety and accepted her feelings for him. Due to his injury Miku couldn't spend much time with him since his mother didn't want anyone but Shizuka-sensei to see him since she fear that they would overstress him. It wasn't until early this morning was she able to see him although the they spend only 30 minutes talking soon ended up making love (Sex if you didn't' know) to help him relax.

Miku felt her heart beating her chest as she remembered this morning events and the time at Shizuka friend's apartment but pushed that thought before focusing on her goal. Reaching the west side and leaned against the wall of the estate before peeking around the corner. She could see the storage unit that is being guarded by a lone male guard in front of the door. Looking at the storage unit itself to see if there is another way in besides the door. After a couple of minutes of searching around she saw a small window on the in the back she probably could fit but it was rather high up. Grabbing a large garbage can that was around the side placing it underneath the window. After making sure that it was sturdy enough to support her weight she climbed up on top and peeked inside.

From what she could see the inside was a multitude of shelf filled with a variety of things but more importantly nobody was inside. Climbing through the window quietly as possible making sure that the person outside didn't hear her. Stepping down on the table below her before reaching the floor. _'Holy shit that is a lot of guns.'_ Miku thought as she saw about 50 or so guns at the wall to her left not to mention boxes of bullets. She couldn't help but wondered how they got them there since it was illegal to have guns in Japan but there were exceptions.

"Whatever no time to lose." Miku whispered to herself as she went to over to where they keep the can food and began gathering everything that was on the list that was given to her. She was glad that there was a bunch of duffle bags in here or else it would have turned bad. As she stuffed the bag she counted 18 canned food, 9 water bottles, 2 bottles painkillers, 16 clips of 7.62, a box of a 100 12-gauge, 10 clips of .38 special, 100 .44 magnum and 10 clips .40 S&W. (Hey there were a couple dozen boxes of them) Looking at the guns Miku wondered if she should take a gun or two. Just when she began to reach her hand out for one of the guns she began to hear a loud voice coming from outside. fear began to seep in when she relized that she could get caught any second, grabbing a pistol of the wall and two random boxes of ammo. Placing them in the bag, zipping it up before she made her way to the table she managed to get the bag through the window but she quickly hid behind a shelf just as the door open.

"I told you before to leave me alone!" a female voice yelled as the person stepped inside following another person entering.

"Come on don't be that way, I'm only trying to help. After all, the way the world is at the moment people like us should stick together. You know?" A male voice said trying to act in a carefree manner but it just ended up sounding sleazy and sick to Miku and so did the other person.

"Why would I stay with someone who's been nothing but bugging me everything I come over. If I reject you over the past 4 years , what makes you think I would suddenly fall all over you? I Have more important things to do." It was the Miku realized that voice belongs to none other than the mother of Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Miku peaked her head over the edge a bit too see the red head talking to a fairly slim man with black greased back hair, slight pale skin and with dark brown eyes that made it look like it was pure black.

"Come on Kushina-san, don't be like that after all we can die any day now. Also your son is growing up what is he 16 now? Well that doesn't matter anyways, you should enjoy your the days that you are alive." the man said as he stepped closer to Kushina, who stood her ground as she glared at him. The man placed his hands on her shoulder, "It's probably been a long since a man has touched let alone hold. I'm sure your son wouldn't mind, after all your a grown women with needs. He could use a positive male figure in his life to help stop him from becoming a bigger delinquent then he already is." Kushina snapped she reared her fist back, ducking him the face as the man stepped backward clinching his face in pain he didn't see Kushina knee fly up and hitting him in the stomach. The man gasped for breath as he lied on the floor in agony.

"Don't you dare try to get up. My son isn't a delinquent never was or will be if it wasn't for the fact that he is here and a number of other things. I would have killed you the moment this world became filled with those zombies." Kushina said furiously before she went over to one of the selves before picking up a bottle of Advil, a bottle of water and Viagra. She kicked the man again, before leaving the man behind. _'Wow Naruto's mom is a badass!'_ Miku thought as she saw the older women kick the shit out of the man, She'll admit that she was worried about what was going to happen. She wanted to help her but before she could do anything Kushina did it herself. Kicking the thoughts out of her head when man stood up slowly, coughing a bit before he started to talk to himself out load.

"That fucking whore, think she could do that to me she will get hers and that son of her's will go first." The man limped his way out the door leaving Miku in the room the with one thing on her mind. She needs to tell Naruto.

* * *

><p>Right now, Naruto was at the third floor of the estate leaning against the wall of the hall as he could hear muffle screams coming from the room he was next to. He then saw the door slam open as a girl with pink hair and mad pair of orange eyes came out and slammed it shut. When she noticed him her eyes seemed to close in him before they soften a bit before she spoke out to him. "Oh it's you Naruto..." Saya said to him as a awkward silence Naruto scratched the back of his neck trying to think of what to say.<p>

"I know why your here, Just go..." Saya said to the blond refusing to look him in the eye. "Your still mad-" Naruto tried to ask before Saya stopped him.

"No, why would I be?" Saya stated sarcastically still looking away as she clinched her hands around her arms. "I'm sorry" Naruto tried to apologized Saya, who just turned away from him.

"We both know why your here. So just leave me alone." Saya said before she walked away, Naruto wanted to follow but there was nothing he can do to make her forgive him. Sighing in frustration before he turned to the door Saya came out of, It's now or never. Not bothering to knock on the door, he just opened the door. Seeing the person he was looking for sitting at a small table facing away from him. Closing the door behind him, as the person in the room called him.

"Your here early. I expected you to still be having fun with Shizuka-san." Naruto locked the door before going to sit at the table. "To be honest I would if it wasn't for the fact that it was Shizuka you sent her over with one of your oufits. Yuriko" Naruto told his godmother who pouted slightly as she adjusted her the robes she was wearing.

"I thought I told to call me Okaa-san."Yuriko said as Naruto gave her a look" Why do you want me to Call you Okaa-san so much." Yuriko just gave a smile as if she know something he didn't.

"I find it to be a turn." Yuriko said as she stood up, walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap and cupped his checks. "since we both know you have quite the Oedipus complex." The blond stayed silent nether denying nor confirming it. Chuckling at her godson's hard headed attitude as she run her right hand through his blond locks. She frowned as she thought about the fight she had with her daughter earlier, her heart was breaking.  
>"It's 2 months since Saya-chan found out but our relationship." Yuriko said leaning into Naruto's chest listening to his heart beat, in response the blond wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "Do you regret it?" he said wondering if they made the right choose. When she shook her head, the blond felt relief wash over him. "No, I was the one who wanted this. I made my choose 2 years ago." Yuriko stated kissing his lips gentle. 2 years ago, What he remembered his mother, the Takagi's and him were suppose to go to a fancy party together. For some reason Saya didn't want to go, his mother ended up having to grade papers, he didn't even know why his godfather, Souichiro Takagi, was a no show. So he ended up having to go by himself to the party as her escort. The night started normal but after a hour or so Yuriko started acting weird around him, touching him more, kissing him, petting his thigh, having him hold more intimately during a slow dance. It got ridiculous until Yuriko called it a night, as they left the party she said asked him if he stay with her a little longer. He ended up agreeing since he didn't really see her often but it ended up being more then he expect. It started when the two were alone in her room and Yuriko made the first step by claiming his first kiss. After that it became a blur all he knew was that he was no longer a boy, their relationship had changed from a surrogate mother and son to lovers. And he enjoyed it.<p>

It was a bit weird in the beginning but the two decided to keep this relationship. He knew it was wrong so did Yuriko, they felt guilty but for different reasons. But it came to a halt when Saya ended up finding out when saw them making out at his house. He still remembered the look on her face anger, shock and betrayal. Saya ended up avoiding the two since then to the point Saya ended up staying at the school dorms when she wasn't in class. Heck he didn't see her until the day the outbreak began. Even then she only talked to him directly a handful of time. He wanted to at least let the mother and daughter make amends, their blood he wasn't.

" I told her everything you know." Naruto just looked at her with a blank stare as if asking her to explain . "I told her why we started and the fact that me and Souichiro have been separated for almost 10 years." That got his attention "Wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this took so long. life hates me , I feel bad that this is such a short chapter. I know how it feels to wait for a update on a story. I writing the next chapter right now. A couple quick things before I get back to work I going to Use route B and the original harem since that what the majority of you guys want. I know some of you wanted a different route, smaller harem ( more specifically no Rei a lot of hate there). Rika's going to make a early appearance then I had expected i have to work her in early due to the harem. I might show Rei's father and Takashi's mother but i don't guarantee there appearance they may be appear died or alive. One thing i know is that this is the point were I diverse from the canon things will be pretty much different from here on out. Also Asami is with Kohta and so is her superior. <strong>

**As always tell me what you think, like it, hate it, have a suggestion, problem, question, tell me in a review or pm me. I want to know how you feel so i can make this story better.  
><strong>

**Harem**

**Saeko,Miku,Kushina, Yuriko, Kiriko, Shizuka, Rei, Saya, Kyoko, Toshimi, Misuzu, Rika. **

**And until we meet again, farewell**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone surprise to see me so soon. Well, here it is. I apologize in advance for my grammar and spelling since i just finished typing it.**

** So sit back, relax and enjoy**

**Chapter 13: Takagi estate: the reveal part 2**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his godmother, Yuriko in silence, "I should have told Saya sooner Souichiro and I fell out of love months after Saya was born. If I just told her that only stayed together was because we loved her so much." Yuriko felt her eyes water as a tear began to fall. Naruto kissed the top of her head as she began to rant about she was a bad mother that deserves her Daughter's hatred.<p>

"You are not a bad mother. You care about Saya so much to stay in a loveless marriage just so she can be happy." Naruto said softly as he tried to reassure the crying women in his arms. "I know says doesn't hate you, she wanted to make sure that you were safe. She needs time to understand what her feelings are , she's pretty stubborn after all." Naruto as she chuckled "Stubbornness runs in the family." Yuriko said fondly as she thought how hardheaded her and Naruto's family are. "Give her time to cool down a little, then talk to her." Yuriko nodded, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, heck finding out that your parent ended sleeping with the person you love and found out that her parents are in a loveless marriage. It was understandable. But Naruto didn't know that her daughter was in love with him. How did she find herself in a love triangle with her own daughter, which a part of a larger love web.

"Are going to be okay Okaa-san?" Naruto asked as Yuriko smiled, nodded her head before she gave him a Sultry look. "That depends are going stay and comfort your Okaa-san or go back to have fun with your assistant and nurse." Naruto jaw was left open before he remembered that that Shizuka was still asleep in his room and the fact that he slept with Miku as well.

"How did-" Yuriko simply put her finger on the blonde's lips shutting him up. "A lady knows her man and besides, I don't mind your the fact that you fucked them. I was the one giving Shizuka a chance to be with you. Besides, you're too much for me to handle anyways." Yuriko stated

"So why did you send Shizuka to sleep with me?" Naruto asked as Yuriko giggled. "I Just gave her the Outfit. What she had done was all her doing. Naruto stood silent in shock. Taking advantage of the situation in front of her, she stood up, taking his hand lead him to her bed and began to kiss him, before the two fell onto the bed with Naruto at the bottom.

**Lemon warning: If you want to skip this section go ahead if not read on**

Yuriko was the first to pull away from the kiss, she began to untie the small strap of cloth that was holding her robe together. Naruto felt his breath leave him, as she her robe fell from her shoulders to reveal what was underneath her robe. She was wearing a light purple corset that was definitely a couple of sizes smaller since it made her (H-cup) breast appear bigger and a matching crotch-less thong. Yuriko smirked as felt her lover crotch hitting her ass even though it was still trapped inside his pant. Yuriko began to grind against him, letting her plump ass smother his bulge, God it's been awhile two weeks since their last time. Naruto reached up pulling down the corset releasing her breast from their cloth prison. Cupping them softly as Yuriko moaned from his touch. Leaning downwards letting her breast sway back and forth in from in front of his face.

Getting what she wanted, he began to suck on her right breast. Yuriko shivered as she felt the blonde's tongue licking her hard nipple. While he was sucking her right, he was fondling the other, after a while he alternated between sucking, licking each of her breasts making sure he didn't make her cum just yet. After all he wanted to indulge himself. Yuriko used her left hand to reach down and pulled out her hard erection. She couldn't help but grin when she saw her old friend primed and ready to go. Normally she would have gone down and sucked on it until he shot a load into her mouth, but she wasn't one for waiting. Yuriko lifted her hips, placing his tool underneath her and sat down, letting it enter her pussy. The two flinched slightly as pleasure over took them, Naruto placed his hands on her hips and began to pump his hips upwards.

"How can your pussy still be this tight?" Naruto hissed as he thrust into his godmother's tight cunt. Yuriko didn't bother answering his question, but directed his attention back to her breast. Naruto uses his hands, he began to massage and squeezed her tits. Yuriko tit's wasn't really sensitive for any reason, the same can't be said for her nipple. With his index fingers and thumb, he pinched the female nipples, causing her to inhale sharply as she grinded against his pelvis. The two didn't say anything, just let the sounds of their flesh hitting against each other and moans echo around the room.

Yuriko stopped, got off of his cock and got on her hands and knees swaying her ass wantonly. Without hesitation, he stepped behind her, placed his hands on her ass giving it a slight squeeze before spreading her cheeks apart. Noticing this Yuriko looked over her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, don't even think about it you know how loud, I get when you fuck my ass, we can't afford everyone to know what we are doing."Yuriko stated to the blond, as he grunted softly, annoyed that he couldn't fully enjoy himself. He rather not alert the entire estate to their session. She put her hand between her legs, using two fingers to spread her lips apart, letting him see her juices flowing out it.

"Now, put your fucking cock inside your Okaa-san's tight cunt and fuck her brains out." Yuriko commanded her god son who just smirked, he didn't need to be told twice. Naruto placed his cock against her lips and then pushed it all at once. She screamed out as her cunt was filled instantly, felt her eye's roll backward and tongue hanging out. With each of Naruto's thrust her pussy juices began to spill on his tool, letting it go deeper. She arched her back as she felt him hit the entrance of her womb, she screamed in pleasure unable to take his rigorous assault. She was at her limit.

Feeling her pussy tightening up Naruto knew that she was about to cum, but that didn't stop him from trusting his hips even harder. She moaned as her sense were quickly overloaded, Naruto reached around her and squeezed her breast and with each thrust he moaned as he reached deeper and deeper inside of her.

"I-I'm cumming!" Yuriko screamed as the blonde continued to trust his hip refusing to ease up even a little. The blond quickly turned her head around and kissed her trying to stop her from screaming out, her pussy began to grip his dick causing to ejaculated inside of her pussy soon after. Yuriko collapses onto the bed as she felt Naruto warm sperm swimming inside her womb. Reaching down she scooped a bit of his cum of her pussy and put it her mouth.

**Lemon over: You can continue with the story **

Naruto felt exhausted, laid down next to her and began to hug her close to him wanting nothing then to sleep. Yuriko placed her head on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat, after two years she could definitely say she wouldn't give this up. The two stayed there to silently just enjoy their peace and quiet. Naruto then began to let his mind wander, he began to think what was Saeko is doing, what was he going to eat, did Miku finish her job, why did Shizuka ask for a nurse outfit-Fuck. Naruto jolted up as he realized that Shizuka was still in his room naked and asleep in his bed. Yuriko pouted as felt that she lost her body pillow looking at him .

"You're not staying?" shaking his head no. "I'll try to see you later at night, okay." Naruto said, kissing his godmother on the lips, but Yuriko wasn't satisfied with just that but it would have to do.

"Fine, if you do, I might have a little present waiting for you." Yuriko said seductively as she put her hand on his crotch giving it a squeeze. Naruto felt it his blood rushing downwards again, but he couldn't, he was worried about someone finding out about the naked nurse in his room like Miku, Saeko, Saya 'wait, she still mad at him I'm going to have to figure that out later', basically any member of his group or worse his mother.

"I really have to go Okaa-san" Naruto said as Yuriko nodded her head, letting the blond leave the room. Yuriko sighed guess she'll have to wait until then, looking at the clock on the wall. She smirked as she wondered if her other surprise for Naruto was waiting at room already, but for now she will think of a way to make Saya forgive her she had an idea that could work but how to execute it. For now she should focus on the plan for tonight's event. Hearing her door open, "~Your late you know~ Did you get what I asked for?" Yuriko said in a singsong manner, as she watched the person close the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around nervously as he walked the halls to his room, making sure he wasn't followed. Damn, he was getting paranoid, as he saw his room, letting out a sigh of relief. He made it without any- he spoke to soon. When he went inside the room, he noticed two things, one was Shizuka, who looked like she had just woken up as she was still naked, her hair was a mess, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she still had his... Well.. Cum seeping out of her vagina. The other was Miku is holding a duffle bag with her, arms crossed under her breast, tapping her right foot with a look on her face that screamed "what is this, you better explain or else"<p>

With the situation at hand Naruto kind of figure this would happen might as well get it over with. Unlucky for him (or lucky depending on your view of things) somebody saw the situation. "Well, well, well, look what we got here." Naruto froze when he heard a voice coming from behind him, turning his head slowly he saw the person speak. Then he saw what the person was wearing.

"Looks like you been a bad boy, I am going to have to punish you." said Kyoko as she smirked at Naruto, who looked at the Sexy police outfit with fishnet stocking and black heels his ex-homeroom teacher was wearing. Then when he looked at Miku and Shizuka they looked like they agreed, Kyoko slammed the door, locking the door as the three then stalked their way to the blond male. Naruto felt himself get pushed on the bed and said a single word when he saw Kyoko take out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs (Belongs to Yuriko).

"Shit" they soon pounced, four hours would pass before anyone would see them. But when they did the girls look absolutely radiant and agreed to talk about their situation, later. Miku stayed behind saying she needed to tell him something important. Shizuka and Kyoko left without saying anything but couldn't help think that Miku was going to tell Naruto that she was pregnant. Miku looked at the exhausted blond who was grumbling to himself as he messages his wrist. The two stood silent Miku felt conflicted she wanted to yell at Naruto for sleeping with Shizuka, but she knew that the two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, nor dating so she had no right to. But she wanted to be angry all the same, a part of her wanted to not tell him about his mother at the same time she felt that she should. Naruto was just as quiet since he didn't want to piss Miku anymore, reaching for a water bottle and a bottle of pills.

"So did you get what I ask you to get?" Naruto asked as he popped two painkillers into his mouth. Miku nodded her head. "I got everything and a bit of extra stuff that you should look at. But that's not what I'm here for." Naruto just gave her look as he started to chug the contents of the bottle. "It's about your mother." Miku started, but stopped when Naruto stopped drinking and with a cold glare in his eyes and said "what about my mother?".

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around nervously as he walked the halls to his room making sure he wasn't follow. Damn he was getting paranoid, as he saw his room letting out a sigh of relief. He made it without any- he spoke to soon. When he went inside the room he noticed two thing, one was Shizuka who looked like she had just woken up as she still was naked, her hair was a mess, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she still had his... well.. cum seeping out of her vagina. The other was Miku holding a duffle bag with her, arms crossed under her breast, tapping her right foot with a look on her face that screamed <strong>"what is this, you better explain or else" <strong>

With the situation at hand Naruto kind of figure this would happen might as well get it over with. Unlucky for him (or lucky depending on your view of things) somebody saw the situation. "Well, well, well, look what we got here." Naruto froze when he heard a voice coming from behind him, turning his head slowly he saw the person speak. Then he saw what the person was wearing.

"Looks like you been a bad boy, I going to have to punish you." said Kyoko as she smirked at Naruto, who looked at the Sexy police outfit with fishnet stocking and black heels his ex-homeroom teacher was wear. Then when he looked at Miku and Shizuka they looked like they agreed, Kyoko slammed the door , locking the door as the three then stalked their way to the blond male. Naruto felt himself get pushed on the bed and said a single word when he saw Kyoko take out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs (Belongs to Yuriko).

"Shit" they soon pounced, four hour would pass before anyone would see them. But when they did the girls look absolutely radiant and agreed to talk about their situation, later. Miku stayed behind saying she need to tell him something important. Shizuka and Kyoko left without saying anything but couldn't help think that Miku was going to tell Naruto that she was pregnant. Miku looked at the exhausted blond who was grumbling to himself as he messages his wrist. The two stood silent Miku felt conflicted she wanted to yell at Naruto for sleeping with Shizuka, but she knew that the two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, nor dating so she had no right to. But she wanted to be angry all the same, a part of her wanted to not tell him about his mother at the same time she felt that she should. Naruto was just as quiet since he didn't want to piss Miku anymore, reaching for a water bottle and a bottle of pills.

"So did you get what I ask you to get?" Naruto asked as he popped two pain-killers into his mouth. Miku nodded her head. "I got everything and a bit of extra stuff that you should look at. But that's not what I'm here for." Naruto just gave her look as he started to chug the contents of the bottle. "It's about your mother." Miku started but stopped when Naruto stopped drinking and with a cold glare in his eyes and said "what about my mother?".

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time)<strong>

Misuzu was bored since she woke up at 10 am relatively late since everyone was out and about doing whatever they do. Then she leaned against her bedroom window looking out at the front yard of the estate. She was glad that she didn't have to sleep in a tent like most people that were allowed to stay on the property She could see that some of the people were fighting with each other over something trivial or complaining about the state they're living in. She's pretty sure that some of them had just said that the zombies were just sick people with a virus that could be cured. That was bullshit and she was pretty sure anyone with a brain knew that.

Taking in a breath, deep breath as she thought over Naruto was injured. Saya was being moody since they got here, Takashi was usually with Rei, who was starting to get feel better, Miku was busy with an errand at the moment, same with Kohta, Saeko was a book knowing her it was probably a classic novel (it was a book about how to get out of the friend zone), she rather not hang out with Shizuka or any of the older women since they were never anywhere to be found and made her feel even more insecure about her body than she already was. That leaves her best friend Toshimi and Alice (and Zeke). She loved Toshimi she really, did they have an extremely close relationship. You can only hang out with the same person for so long before you get bored. She wondered if could sneak into the Naruto-kun's room having seen his mother leave the building a while ago.

What if he was sleeping, he would always sleep at school... So she heard. What if she catches him while he was getting dressed or get out of the shower. Misuzu felt her body heat up at the idea of her senpai's hot muscular toned body. Rubbing her thighs as she began to a imagine that she was at school with Naruto at his office and she was being punished every roughly. Just as she her hand reached inside her panties, her door was blown open.

"~Uzu-chan~ are you up!?" Toshimi yelled as she walked into her best friend's room. Misuzu silently cursed just when it was getting good. She then made her way over to Toshimi who asked " What are you doing?" Misuzu tried to keep a straight face.

" I was looking out the windows since there's nothing to do." Misuzu wasn't lying per say, ever since the group got here they were told to just stay inside and not get involved. Which was bull the world was ending and the adults thought of them as kids, the world has different known the rules from before don't matter. They were just stubborn and stuck in the past.

" I don't blame you" Toshimi spoke as she looked out to the yard seeing that a small fight breaking out between two adult males since one of them didn't stay in his own space.

"The only thing we can do is wait, I guess." Toshimi then looked toward her friend and said "I hear Naruto is getting better. When I was coming over here I could hear a bunch of yelling and screams coming from his room. If he can argue that much he must be feeling better, right." Misuzu looked relieved hearing that he was getting better.

"That's good to hear. I wonder if we could visit him?" Misuzu spoke softly while she was fiddling with her fingers. Looking at her friend's bright red face and stated.

"Are you going to confess how you feel?" Toshimi relished in that fact, her friend was turning into a bright red.

"I don't like him like that." Misuzu began to stutter trying to deny that she does have an interest in the older blonde.

"~Bullshit~" Toshimi sang as Misuzu kept denying her feelings.

"~Really~ Then why do you want to go. We can just ask Shizuka-sensei how he is doing. Besides, if you don't have feelings for him you wouldn't have masturbated while sniffing his shirts the day he got here." Toshimi said and to further prove her point to her she walked over to their bed, pulling out said shirt. "I-I-I.." Misuzu couldn't think of an excuse this time.

"Also, you were are going to masturbate before I came in." Toshimi left hand reached down and flipped her friend skirt revealing her wet panties. Misuzu screamed as she tried to quickly push her back down, embarrassed that her friend found out what she was going to do.

"Why are you embarrassed? We have already seen each other naked and we even-" Misuzu then tackled Toshimi causing her to squeal as the two began to wrestle on the bed.

* * *

><p>Takashi sighing to himself, since Shizuka-sensei didn't come back from whatever she was doing.. He was forced to wake up early and help Miyamoto-san, by hold down are down to allow her to apply medicine onto Rei's back. That in itself wasn't that bad, since he was able to get a glimpse of her naked body. But soon her mother left to do an errand. Leaving the two alone. Takashi was nervous being left alone with Rei, the two haven't been alone together ever since they were in the apartment.<p>

The two kept quiet the entire time. Which ended with Rei getting mad at him for not leaving right away. He didn't know why she wanted him to leave, He wanted to talk to her since they got here. She just kept avoiding him, why were women so complicated. Then all of a sudden when he was walking to his room Saya ran into him. Takashi was then yelled at by her for being for not addressing her properly and for being quick to please other people. He was left there scared out of his mind when she left. This day was quickly becoming worse and it was only 10. He needs some fresh air.

Walking down the staircase leading to the lobby and saw two guys having trouble carrying a giant suitcase.

"You idiot! You were walking too fast!" Takashi ran towards them and quickly grabbed the bottom, letting the guys adjust their grip on the object.

"Oh, thanks" The guy that lost his grip thanked Takashi. "Good, I got it! That's enough, kid."The other said as Takashi gave a confused look on his face.

"No, let me help you." Takashi asked, but the guys just laughed as if he just told a funny joke.

"We are good, kid! This is something for adults!"

"You kids should just take it easy!" They quickly stopped laughing and began to carry the suitcase outside. Takashi began to glare at them as they left.

"It's nothing to get bent out of shape about, Takashi-san" turning around to see who just-WOW. Takashi began to gawk as he looked at Saeko. Who was wearing a purple kimono making her look into his beautiful mind. Saeko noticed him staring at her.

"What is the matter?" causing him to stutter and mumble. "Well, it's, that you look good in that. Real good." Saeko looked surprised at what Takashi had said, but was happy at being complimented on it. She then thought what Naruto would think.

"Thanks you Takashi-san, for your compliment." Saeko as gave a small smile making Takashi blush as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Hearing footsteps coming towards them the two quickly saw Alice and Zeke running towards them."What is it? Is something going on?" Alice asked them smiling as the two smiled back at her. Takashi just said that they're happy that she was doing well. Alice nodded her head saying she was doing fine. He couldn't help but think back to when Shizuka said that Alice would wake up screaming and would find her sleeping in her arms. She then decided to let Alice stay in her room, then the nightmare's stopped. Suddenly the trio looked up and saw Saya and Kohta coming up to them.

"Takashi-san, Saeko-san. I think there's something that we all need to talk about." Saya said making everyone on edge about it.

* * *

><p>Miku had just told Naruto, what had just happened when she was grabbing the supplies. That fact that someone was harassing his mother and apparently for quite a long time. She could feel her body shiver. He hadn't said anything in a good 10 minutes. He just had a look in his eyes.<p>

Miku had just told Naruto, what had just happened when she was grabbing the supplies. That fact that someone was harassing his mother and apparently for quite a long time. She could feel her body shiver. He hadn't said anything in a good 10 minutes. He just had a look in his eyes.

"What does he look like."Naruto asked, making Miku jumped as the word left his mouth. Fiddling with her skirt since she didn't know much.

"Um... Well, he had black hair that was slicked back, with dark brown eye's that looked like it was pure black." Miku said describing the person she saw. Naruto clicked his tongue that could be anyone.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Naruto said, Miku closed her eyes in thought. What else could she say, she snapped her.

"Wait, he is rather pale, a suit and a gold ring with a red ruby on his finger." Miku said just as a knock on the door diverted their attention. Naruto stood up and open the door as he saw Saeko standing there.

"Saeko? What's up?" Naruto asked, confused why Saeko came. Saeko looked to the side as Miku and her eyes met before she looked back at Naruto. "Everyone is meeting up in Rei's room." Naruto nodded his head before motioning Miku to follow. Miku and Saeko then looked at each other, then they began to follow the blond. Naruto never noticed as his mind was focused on one person.

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone here!?" Rei yelled as everyone from their group besides Kiriko, was crowded in her room. While she was naked, since the medicine on her back wasn't dry yet. Everyone was confused at the fact a meeting was called by Saya. She notices Naruto leaning was leaning against the wall far away from everybody. Saya was at the window watching the front yard, see people put the boxes in a moving truck, a mechanic melding a metal plate on a bus and a large of group of people fighting. Everyone was quiet, no one wanting to ask the question, Kyoko was the one to do so.<p>

"So why are we here?"Kyoko asked

"Yea so, what are we here to talk about?" Shizuka said, peeling a banana, heck she was hungry and having sex, sleeping then immediately having a foursome afterwards, didn't help.

"About the fact whether or not we're still on the same side after today" Saya said causing an uproar. Heck, even Naruto was shocked, but was not at all surprised at what she said.

"Of course we on the same side, we just joined a larger group and a more stable group." Saeko said not understanding the reason behind what Saya had just said.

"It's because of that same reason why I am asking about this in the first place. The way I see this we have two options here! Stay with them or-" Soon everyone got what she was trying to say.

"Or we split up" Takashi said, confirming what they had thought. Toshimi looked at Saya and questioned about if they really had to choose. Saya didn't anything.

"She's right." Naruto exclaimed as all eyes were on him. "We have to decide on what's going to happen. We all have to figure out on what each person wants. Everyone in here needs to decide on this are you going to stay in the same group or leave with everyone else. We each have family, we are worried about." It was then that Naruto had stopped looking at straight at Takashi who stepped back scared.

"Takashi, you're the only one here who doesn't have a family member accounted for. So, Takashi what are you going to do?" Naruto asked causing Takashi to mutter "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>As always tell me what you think, like it, hate it, have a suggestion, problem, question, tell me in a review or pm me. I want to know how you feel so i can make this story better. To be honest, I felt the lemon was pretty bad but better than what was before. Now some people had asked about Takashi like who he going to be with. Well i have three options about what direction i'm going go with Takashi <strong>**but I'm not going to say what they are i'm going to wait and see how you guys respond. Rika is in the harem. I made a mistake last chapter and i went back to fix it. So hopefully I get the next chapter posted soon.**

**And until we meet again, farewell**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome everyone, First things first,I apologize for any and all mistakes i make i just finished this. And will be fixed at a later date namely tomorrow. Second i ask that you read the whole chapter before reviewing. Also for anyone interested i made a naruto and code geass x-over. so check it out and with out further ****ado**

**So just sit back and relax**

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

><p>Takashi felt everybody looks directed at him, just remembering that Takashi's parents are still in the city. Truthfully, he had forgotten about them since he got to the estate. He felt terrible, how could he forget about them. Saya motioned the group outside to the balcony wanting to leave Takashi to his thoughts. Rei asked Alice to stay with her, not wanting Alice to hear the conversation. She felt bad for him, she understands how he feels, her father was still missing. She wanted to believe that her father was alive, she knew that he had a high chance of dying or getting bitten. It comes with the being the police officer after all.<p>

"Look at the town then look at what is going on down below." Saya said as Kohta looked through a pair of binoculars, seeing a large number of zombies gathering around outside. He clicked his tongue, it was getting worse. Looking at the moving truck he understood what they were doing, if he knew then the others would as well.

"Wow, Saya-san, father must be really powerful to be able pull this off... Your mother too." Toshimi said impressed. Saya scoffed, still feeling the rage from earlier, being near Naruto didn't help her.

"Yeah, SHE'S pretty amazing! I used to be proud of that." Saya said shocking everyone outside, Takashi went outside. "Being able to do all this in one day. But... Even then I couldn't..."

"Takagi-" Takashi started ignoring that Saya was yelling at him "Don't talk about your Parents like that. IT's not time for it. Everyone's having it rough, it's not only you!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that. I know I should be happy, they were able to notice something was amiss. They were able to take action and protected everyone they could. But what about their Daughter, they just shoved me aside. They don't even care about how I feel-"Takashi couldn't take it anymore. Marching right up to Saya, grabbing her by her shirts, lifting her up into the air.

"SHUT UP! SAYA!" Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock even Naruto, who began moving closer towards the two, just in case.

"We get it! We are all the same! Everyone here is going through the same thing! But you should be lucky to know that both your parents are safe." Takashi ranted at her. It wasn't fair to everyone else only two people in their group whose family were safe. Saya glared at Takashi, she wanted to scream at him but didn't. Of course she knew, she was right there when they told each other about their families. Naruto was... he... god damn it.

"Takashi, let go of Saya." Naruto said as he grabs on to one of Takashi arms. Looking at Naruto, Takashi released his grip and let go of Saya. Without saying a word, Saya grabbed her glasses that had fallen earlier. She refused to look at Naruto, she didn't want to feel any more pain. What they didn't notice was Kohta glaring at both Takashi and Naruto", but for different reasons. We need to settle things later, right now" Naruto said soon they began to hear as sounds of thing started to get closer "We have company"

Looking over to the gate, they could see a number of cars and trucks started to come closer. Soon the gates were pulled open, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as the vehicles began to parked to the side. Except for a truck and one car. The truck parked right next to the fountain in the middle of the yard. Everyone gasps, since what was on the bed of the truck was a zombie in a cage, wearing a uniform of the right-wing nationalist group. Soon a large man exited the car, this person was also wearing the same uniform, he had a dark tan skin, comb jet black hair and orange eyes.

"Who is that guy?" Kohta asked, wondering out loud who this person was. Naruto just kept his eyes on the large man and said "Souichiro Takagi." The group looked between both Naruto and Saya figuring out rather quickly who the person was. After all, this person was Saya's father and Naruto's godfather.

The group kept quiet as they watched a group of men finish setting up a small stage, a forklift began to place the caged zombie on to said stage. Souichiro climbed up the stage holding and a katana, he just stood watching the zombie before he spoke.  
>"This man's name is Tetsutatrou Doi. A comrade and friend who has worked with us for more than a quarter of a century! In the middle of a rescue mission, he tried to save one of our own and was bitten!." Then half crowed began to talk amongst themselves most wondering what was going to happen, but the rest knew that this would end one way.<br>"He sacrificed himself! That's the noblest act a human being can perform! However... He is no longer human. He has been reduced to nothing more than a deadly fiend!" Souichiro said as he pulled out his katana, before motioning one of his men to open the cage.

"And that's is why I know...Will show this final act of kindness him." And with that the zombie quickly charged at him. Souichiro sidestepped that charged and swung his katana down. The zombie son was decapitated and without arm. The crowded below was shocked at the brutality they just witness. However Naruto's group was used to this, but two people had a different reaction, Saeko couldn't help but appreciate his sword technique but Kohta held a look of contempt.

"Farewell my friend!" Souichiro said, as stomped down on the decapitated head of his dead friend before looking towards the crowd. "This is our reality now! Even if they were your friends, family or lovers, we must dispose of them without hesitation! If you want to live... Fight!" And with that, he left the stage leaving everyone to their own devices. Souichiro quickly walked up to Yuriko, Kiriko and Kushina and began to talk to them. Naruto couldn't help but watch them.

"Blades are so useless" Kohta exclaimed, Naruto and Saeko felt angry at Kohta for saying that. What did he know about the ways of the sword.  
>"You're assuming too much, Hirano-kun" Kyoko said, she could tell that this situation could only get worse if it escalates any further.<br>"It's true, swords chip when it hits bone! They're completely useless after cutting down three or four people." Kohta said as he snapped at his sensei.  
>"Kohta, shut up who cares about this." Takashi said as he felt this conversion was pointless and wanted nothing part of this.<p>

"Kohta, you're wrong about that." Naruto said as Saeko continued where he left off. "Naruto is right. Anyone who practices the ways of the sword knows what its demands are. The skill of the wielder, quality of his swords and mental strength. If those things are at their highest level, it wouldn't matter how many enemies, it cuts down"

"B-But... when you get blood on it" Kohta tried to argue his point, but Saeko then compared it to a skilled chief . How uses a good knife, wouldn't get a any excess meat on the blade and the same could be said about swords. Kohta was stumped, but was made worse as Takashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Kohta let it go it doesn't matter anyways." Kohta quickly shoved Takashi's hand away. "Don't touch me! Don't interrupt me and stay out of this you can't even fire a gun!" Kohta screamed before running out of Rei's bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Takashi said angrily at Kohta, Saeko quickly stopped him. With that, he left the room without looking back. Saeko looked back and sighed, he doesn't get it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to see her blond friend.

"Just let them be Saeko, they need to figure this out by themselves." Naruto said as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a pair of orange eyes watching them from down below. Saeko nodded her head.

"I know... But I can't help but worry." Saeko said as she left the room too. Saya glared at the back of Naruto's head before huffing and marched up as well.

"I think we should leave things for now, but I want everyone to think about what they want to do." Naruto watched Toshimi and Misuzu leave with a reluctant Miku who stared back at him, Naruto just gave a reassuring smile.

"Is there something you guys need?" Naruto asked, noting that Kyoko and Shizuka were still there with him. Kyoko looked between both blondes before nodding towards Shizuka, then left the two of them alone. Shizuka turned away and placed her arms on the rail of the balcony. Naruto felt that something was wrong, he turned around to close the door to Rei's room.

"Shizuka, do you what to talk?" Naruto asked Shizuka. "Naruto-kun , Do you remember what I told you 2 weeks ago?"Shizuka asked Naruto. He was confused for a moment, until he remembered that he said that she was studying to be a doctor. But for some reason she decided to become a school nurse.

"Yea, I do but what does that have to do with what's going on?" Naruto question Shizuka.

"When I transferred universities, I made a promise to myself to remain the same person no matter what. But I'm worried that everyone will change for the worst. " Shizuka said, she then turned towards him letting Naruto see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, I'm worried about you as well, so is Kyoko-san. You don't have to bear everything on your shoulders, If need help don't be afraid to ask for it. Even though I'm not as smart or strong I want to help you as much as I can. If you want advice or someone to lean on..." Shizuka said before she hugged him, as she whispered "Even if it's just physical"

Once those words left her mouth she quickly left. Rei watched as Shizuka left the room, Alice looked confused when she saw Shizuka leaving in tears. No sooner Naruto came inside from the balcony, he looked at Rei and Alice before sighing and sat down next to them.

"Alice, can you check up on Kohta for me, make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Naruto asked, Alice felt conflicted while she wanted to check on everyone but she could tell that her big brother was in pain. But she nodded her head and went to check up on Kohta and the others. Naruto then felt something scratching at his leg, looking down he saw that Zeke looking up at he whimpering. Smiling slightly, Naruto crouched down and rubbed Zeke's head.

"Don't worry about me, Zeke can you go with Alice and make sure she's safe okay." he said to Zeke, who seemed to understand what he was saying as he licked his hand and ran after Shizuka.

"Shizuka-sensei is right you know. You don't have to put everything on your shoulders." Rei spoke out, Naruto nodded his head. "I know... as much as I hate to admit it." Naruto said as Rei stood up from the bed, wincing as she felt a small pain from her back. "I could have handle the situation better. "  
>"Yea think." Rei said sarcastically, Naruto glared slightly at her but turned around. "What do you think is going to happen?"<p>

"Truthfully, I don't know Rei. I can't answer for anybody but myself. " Rei hugged her legs as she watched the blond running his fingers through his hair, she can see why Shizuka was worried. Rei didn't need to ask him about whether he was going to leave the group or stay. She already know his choice.

"Naruto-kun, If you want to talk...I wouldn't mind ." Rei told him, Naruto just nodded his head "Thanks Rei, I know that I'm not an easy person to be around with, it means a lot." Naruto said as he stood up and left her room, Rei smiled lightly before she laid back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his feet moving on their own, he didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. Soon, his group would decide which way they're going. Truth be told, he didn't know what he wanted. He been living his life day by day, it wasn't until the world ended, that he actually wanted something. It made him think how empty his life was before all this happen.<p>

"Don't screw around kid!" "Yeah, just hand them over!" Hearing this Naruto turn the corner as he saw a group of men huddle around someone, Figuring that this didn't concern him he began to walk away until. "You can't keep these weapons brat, these are hard time. And one person can't hoard all these weapons. So give them to us." Walking closer he could see a Kohta hugging all of the groups weapons but what worried him was that he was in the middle of a bunch of adult, they were not happy.

"NO!I borrowed these. And besides...Nobody else here can handle them as well as I can." Kohta said as he hugged the guns closer. This just ended up pissing them off, they soon start to creep closer to Kohta menacingly. "Who care about this brat, let's just take them" The bald guy said as he and another guy started to walk towards Kohta, not caring what they have to do to get the weapons.

"Don't even think about it" Naruto said, getting the men's attention. "Those weapons aren't yours and taking them from my group will make me very mad."

"Back off brat! Don't interfere in our-" The bald guy said before Naruto got right in his face, "He is a part of my group and those are our weapons so it's my business. Don't even think of taking them from us."

"What are you going to do about it, you stupid brat! We are the adults here! There is nothing you can do to use!" One of the others said before the rest of the men started to crowd around Naruto and Kohta, except one who was watching Naruto intensely.

"I don't care if you are older! I won't allow you to mess with my group." Naruto said before he put his hands in his pocket. What they didn't know was that he had a small ice pick in his pocket to protect himself with. It wasn't a knife, but it was good enough. "If you want those guns, then you better expect a fight." the men were pissed off, not only was this punk going against them and was keeping weapons from them. It didn't matter he didn't look that strong, he was younger and he was outnumbered. This would be a good stress reliever.

"Fine then brat have it your way!" And with that they charged at him. Naruto waited for them to get closer to his but just then-.

"What's all this commotion about!" Naruto turned around and saw his mother, Yuriko, Kiriko and Souichiro. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he felt his mother's disapproval, Yuriko's and Kiriko's amusement, but Souichiro just ignored his godson and walked straight to Kohta.

"Young man, what is your name? I am Souichiro Takagi, leader of the devout patriot league." Souichiro said, causing Kohta to feel scared at having to face Saya's father.

"K-K-Kohta Hirano, second year class B at Fujimi high." Kohta said as he stuttered every word he said. Yuriko walked up to Souichiro and began to whisper in his ear about who he is. Souichiro nodded his head slightly before he why Kohta wouldn't give up the guns he was holding with a glare.

"I can't! I won't! If I lose this then I would-" Naruto then realized why Kohta wanted to keep the guns it was so he could feel important and to be somebody else before all this. Now that he has it, he doesn't want to let it go.

"And what's that?"Souichiro question the boy, but before he could say anything.

"That's protecting YOUR daughter!" Takashi said as he walked up and stood in front of Kohta protecting him from the adult. Then a crying Alice came up and hugged Kohta while Zeke stood right next to Naruto growling at Souichiro. Then soon after the rest of their group showed to defend Kohta. Saya stepped up in front of her father still fueled by anger exclaimed that Kohta helped her more than anything HE ever did. Souichiro was quietly listening to his daughters rant, when she finished, he turns to look at his godson for the first time.

"Naruto, is what my daughter said the truth." Souichiro asked, Naruto scoffed at what he said.

"Yes old man, Kohta was the one to protect her before we meet up." Naruto said, causing his godfather slight glare at his godson.

"I see you are still disrespectful as always." Souichiro sighed.

"Still have that stick up your ass I see."Naruto rebuttal, as he got in front of Souichiro face. The two glared at each other, making the people who didn't know about their relationship scared. After a bit a small smirk appeared on Souichiro as he lifted his hand and place it on Naruto's head.

"I'm glad you didn't lose that fire of yours, Naruto." Souichiro said as Naruto slapped his hand away.

"I don't like it when you do that." Naruto stated as Souichiro eyes looked at his right shoulder before he turned around when he heard of someone call his name. Soon a person came running up to him and said "Sir, we have a problem!"

* * *

><p>"How many times do I need to repeat myself!? There is no such thing as 'Murder Syndrome'!" Saya exclaimed to the people in the small camp of civilians. Her father had asked her to talk to the group that were causing a commotion at the camp grounds. Due to the fact that they wouldn't listen to her mother or father they decide to send her to reason with them. She reluctantly accepted and the three males decided to accompany her for protection. So here she was trying to reason with people who didn't even care about what a kid says. She has been at it for about 30 minutes, but they brushed her off or outright ignored her and It was pissing her off! How stupid can they be!<p>

"Then there are really dead people walking around? Don't be stupid, kid!" A male adult said to Saya. "It has to be a new kind of disease!" here we go again.

"The chief just showed you that those... '**Things' **are not like us. We all saw how they behaved for a little over a week." Kohta chimed in to help the pink haired girl.

"Anyways, there's no way anyone credible can explain how they can move after death!" Saya exclaim stumping the adults for a bit.

"Say what you like, but they're definitely something that caused all this!" the adult male said with the female next to him agreeing with him.

"Of course something caused this, But it's impossible for amateurs to figure it out, okay! We have to also give professionals plenty of time to stabilize a environment so they can calmly conduct research!" Saya began to scream, as the adults move back slightly in fear of the angry pink haired girl. "I'm sorry, but we're are not cut out for that. Or are you guys special or something!?" Saya finished as Takashi and Kohta looked pleased that this mess was solved. Naruto felt different, this was not the end of it.

"Oh, I see no what you're getting at, eh!?" the women said with a smug look on her face, she began to laugh all of a sudden confusing the second year students. "I was wondering how high schoolers wielding guns like you ended up with them! You're the daughter of the leader of that fucking right wing group! Treats and violence to control us! It's people like your father what made this world the way it is now! It's your father who is trying to make us become murders just like him "The lady screamed at Saya looked confused and startled at the women crazy accusation.

They watched as the women began to rant to her fellow adults, until Takashi question them, causing them to snap at him for being a kid and that this matter is for adults. Takashi quickly retaliated and told them what they been through, but before he could even finish his sentence. The adult told him to shut up and leave them alone. Saya shrugged her shoulders and left with Kohta and Takashi before they did something stupid. Naruto decided to stay until they were out of sight.

Naruto made his way closer so that he can hear them. He ended up learning about their plan to pick a spokesman and have a meeting with his godfather and try to 'reason' with him a to organize a humanitarian relief fund for those in need, Trying to save this world without violence, getting volunteers to cure this 'virus', make a perfect society. Bullshit. Solving this problem without violence could have worked, but you cannot reason with the dead. How can they cure a virus without any actual scientist. They would just ended dead or undead. Their no such thing as a perfect society, it would always fail. And talking to Souichiro about changing his plan when he already had his mind set on something else.

"Man refuses to acknowledge what is wrong, until it's too late." Naruto said leaving the adults to their future plan. Their world is already dead.

* * *

><p>"What does it look like to you?" Souichiro said as he picked up a katana from a stand in his dojo and handed it to Saeko who was sitting across from him.<p>

"I heard Busujima-sensei's daughter was a superior swordsman who could even beat even the famous Sanako Chiba. It doesn't matter as long as you live the way of the sword and have no reason to be ashamed, then..." Saeko looked down as she couldn't help but feel unworthy of holding a katana, she couldn't even touch it without using her kimono as a medium. She feels that if she has a blade in her hands her dark nature would come out. She didn't want that to happen especially not around him.

"Your touch will not soil the blade!" Saeko jumped slightly, before she pushed her hands out from her kimono, placing one on each side of the katana and pulled the blade out. It was beautiful. She could instantly that this was well made, old and extremely rare.

"Do you see it?" Souichiro question his sensei's daughter. If his hunch was right then she would be able to identify the katana, which only four others were able to do.

"The shallow curve and lack of temper pattern along the double blade edge tells me it's in a little crow style." Saeko said before she put the blade back inside it's sheath. "I saw was the 'Rifle Kanemasa Murata blade'" Souichiro nodded his head in approval before placing his hand on his chin.

"Hm.. just what as I expected! As you concluded the blade was one of the swords that General Murata, known for his Murata Rifles fashioned in the middle of the Meiji Era in the Tokyo artillery arsenal. They say that can cut through a pig's skull clean in half in a single stroke without damaging the blade"

"It was a honor to see this with my own eyes." Saeko said, then began placed the blade in front of her.

"It now belongs to you." Souichiro said, Saeko then looked at him with a straight face could believe what he had just said.

"I know this will sound rude, but I can't accept this without a proper reason."

"I had received instruction from Busujima-sensei, can you accept it as a token of gratitude?" Souchiro said.

"Then i will give it to my father." she said quickly causing the man to laugh out loud while slapping his knee.

"That's the daughter of the Busujima family!" Souichiro said calming down from earlier. "You speak from your heart."

"My apologizes." Saeko bowed her head. Souichiro couldn't help be amused by her actions she was so different from her father yet so similar at the same time. He was more amused at that his godson was friends with his sensei's daughter.  
>"I can only imagine my daughter what a burden my daughter was."<p>

"It's true that I've saved her life. But I've been saved by her as well. If you would go so far of your way to protect her, you could simply keep her by your side. I know your daughter respects and cherishes you from the bottom of her heart." Saeko said as he smiled, if only if it were that easy.

"Your really are just like your father." Saeko could not help but be proud by his statement.

"Then rather than myself why not someone else like Uzumaki-san or Naruto?" Saeko said as Souichiro expression changed. she could help but feel that she stepped on a mine.

"while it's true that Kushina-san is a skilled swordsman, but she put that side of her in the past when Naruto was born. Her skill has rusted from lack of training and practice." Souichiro sighed before he continued. "While Naruto, he is a rather complex case. While me and his mother both trained him, he took to it like a fish to water. But awhile ago and a number of accident accrued that caused him to fear his skill with it and strength."

"What incident was that?" Saeko couldn't help but ask. What had happen to hang up his blade.

"It was't the incidents themselves, it was how they were caused." Souichiro said, "He couldn't control his emotions and he almost kill several people." Saeko eyes widen in realization.

* * *

><p>"Hold it out level and firm, aim at just above the chest then fire." Takashi muttered to himself as he aimed down his shotgun and pretended to fire. Ever since he went his separate ways with Saya and Kohta, he has been thinking. About what happen earlier. A part of him felt it was selfish but he didn't care he wanted to do what he feels was right. He then repeated what he did and just then his phone signaled that the battery was fully charged. Putting down his gun and walk to his phone, unplugged it and tried to call his house.<p>

"Damn it" Takashi throw the phone on the bed, the phone in his house had been disconnected or the power was out, he thought of trying his parents cell phones. He had a feeling that it wouldn't have reach anyways, it hadn't the last couple of days why should it now.

"What are you going to do Takashi. Damn it Naruto" Takashi said as he throw himself on his bed ignoring the fact that his phone fell on the ground. He felt bitter about what Naruto said, what is he going to do. How should he know! Naruto was their 'leader' as both Saya and Kohta had indicated from before. He wanted to blame the blond for putting him in the situation but he couldn't it was on him. The cards were in his hand. And he already made his choice.

"Takashi, what is it? Why did you call for me?" Rei said as showed up dressed up in her combat gear. She was leaning on the door frame as her back was still hurt a bit it was not that bad. Although she was curious why he called her to his room.

"You really shouldn't push yourself, it could get worse." Takashi said as Rei carefully sat on the bed next to him.

"Says the guy who asked me to come to his room." Rei said," Don't push yourself to hard too, you were practicing with your gun, weren't you. That's really good"

"yea, good, right." Takashi spat out

"You never did like being forced to do things." Rei commented, he was always like this, it was because of this that he had bad grades and would often skip classes.

"It's a pain in the ass and I really hate it. I doesn't matter what I do." Takashi said as he clenched his bed sheets."That is what the only thing that I hate doing."

"Is that why you and Naruto don't get along." Rei said, Takashi looked dumbfounded at what she said. Sure he and Naruto had their disagreements but he wouldn't say he hated the blonde.

"Whatever" Takashi said. "We both have different ways of doing things, that's why I'm going to leave the group."  
>Takashi stood up and looked at Rei who was in shocked as he said, "I want you to come with me."<p>

"Takashi, What-" Rei tried to speak but Takashi grabbed Rei by her arms and pulled her up from the bed.

"I'm serious Rei! I mean it! We could just leave nobody would be able to find us, we could start fresh." Takashi said passionately, he really thinks it could work, they both have weapons and could easily defend themselves when needed.

"Takashi... You're hurting me." Rei voiced her discomfort making him realize that he was squeezing her too hard. When he had let go of Rei's arm she grab her side in pain. " I need to go see Shizuka-sensei about this."

"Rei... please can you think about this." Takashi said, as Rei left his room. He laid back down on the bed thinking about his plan. If he would go through with this he would need another person for help but who? Suddenly a person crossed his mind it might work but just how can he ask her.

Rei began to walk the halls of the estate in thought of what to do. Takashi had asked her to leave everyone behind and to run away together, she should be happy that he had asked her to run away with him. But things were different now she had to worry about other people not to mention if she left what would happen to her mother. How would she feel about her daughter up and leaving after just reuniting with each other.

"Is something bothering you, Miyamoto-san?" Saeko said, Rei looked at her and shook her head no.

"It's nothing senpai, i just have a lot on my mind" Rei said as she started to walk around Saeko.

"Would you stop calling me senpai?" Saeko said," After all we-" Rei stopped and said. "Don't ever mention it again. I don't want to remember " She then continued to walk off to look for Shizuka.

"looks like you're not the only with a dark secret, right , Naruto-kun." Saeko spoke to herself as she held the katana in her hand harder and continue to walk to her room to change.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport)<strong>

Rika felt numb earlier in the day she and her partner were asked to take care of another group of undead that were in the runway again. It was a simple task but they were called in for a different a mission. It was to grab a emergency tanker of jet fuels and spray the undead and burn them alive. They managed it just fine but her partner who was outside never saw the infected that was on the top of the tanker and managed to take a chunk of his leg. Her partner stayed behind and blow up the tanker and set fire to all the zombies in the area, clearing it up. He was the only casualty during the mission. she had requested that he would be promoted.  
>Rika didn't have time to mourn the loss of her partner she had just left a meeting with her boss to request permission to go look for her friend, she had a good feel that she could after all there was only a handful of people left at the airport that needed to be transported out, not counting armed forces. She really hopes that she could contact her blonde friend soon, but knowing her she probably lost her phone. God she needed a smoke.<br>"Rika, we need you over here." She hopes Shizuka was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>(later)<strong>

Naruto watched the clock in his room hit 6:08, just outside his window the sun had already started to set. The way the clouds were getting darker it was a sigh of rain. He was suppose to go to dinner with the Takagi and his group, to tell the truth he always hated social gatherings. The blond knew he couldn't get out of it since it was the first time in who knows how long that they eat together with other people. Everyone mostly just by themselves in their rooms, well for him anyways. He should get going soon he rather get their early. Just then he could hear footsteps coming from outside, then his door was blown wide open by both Toshimi and Misuzu, it look like they had ran quite a distance to find him since they were breathing and sweating heavily if their soaked shirts clinging to their bodies were a indication. Not that he was looking.

"Naruto-senpai, Shido-sensei's group is here!" Toshimi screamed," Their bus just came in!" Naruto jumped up and was out the door before long, with both Misuzu and Toshimi following. If they were here then it would cause a big problem.

When the trio reached the lobby area he noticed Saeko, Alice, Zeke, Shizuka, Kiriko, Kyoko and Miku there. they didn't seem aware who was here. Surprising the first to notice him was Zeke, since he ended up barking and wagging his tail before running up to him. Then all eyes were on him, the ladies noticed that both Misuzu and Toshimi were covered in sweat causing a few looks, a sly grin, and a unaware Alice.

"Onii-san, what are doing?" Alice asked him but just as he was about to answer he saw Furious Rei ran into the lobby holding her mother's spear with a heavily breathing Kohta behind her. She knew.

"Sweetie, what are-" Kiriko tried to ask her daughter why she had her weapon, but she was ignored and Rei was soon kicked the front door open. On the other side of those doors were Shido and his group with a Man from he estate talking to each other.

"You will be happy to know that your-" The man tried to finish his sentence when Rei ran up to Shido and place the spear at his throat. Everybody was stunned at what is happening in front of them. Naruto could see real fear in Shido's eyes. Naruto's group looked shocked (except Kiriko) at seeing the snake like teacher here, they had assumed he had died. It was then they noticed he had more people in his group, three middle age man, two women in her early twenties, a high school boy and a boy and a girl that looked like they were in junior high. But that wasn't it, the way the three new female members state of dress. It was apparent what had happen. Naruto felt sick to his stomach if Rei didn't something he will.

"M-Miyamoto-san! H-How good to see you alright, I'm..." Shido's said trying to ease himself out of this situation. But all this did was cause Rei to push the spear closer to his throat.

"Shut up! don't try to bullshit me!" Rei spoke, "Do you know how i got so good at Soujutsu? It was because my parent thought it to me. I Also learned from my father, who never know failure at the prefecture police. But **YOU **put my father no my family through hell!" Rei said, not knowing that the Takagi family, Kushina and Takashi had showed up.

"You made a man who can take anything without hesitation and made him go on his knees in tears asking for forgiveness, He took all the blame because of it. i know the truth! You're the one who held me back! You're the reason why my parents got divorce! I put up with it because i was told that if all went well then you and your attire family would be put in jail. But not anymore" Rei said as the spear started to penetrate Shido's skin.

Everyone looked shocked at what Rei had confessed, but it was Takashi who took it the worst. He felt that he was kicked in the stomach. The teen had question Rei why she was held back a year, but he never asked more than once. He always assumed that he shouldn't get involved when it didn't involve him. So he let it past like nothing had happen.

"Y-You plan to kill me... the daughter of two police officers would become a common killer?" Shido said causing Rei to scream " I don't hear that from Somebody like **YOU**!"

"Then kill him!" Souichiro exclaimed as he made himself know to the two. Rei had turned around to see that everyone was there. The orange hair girl looked at the intimidating man in front of her. "I know this man's father. But that means nothing now. If your want to kill him " This caused an out roar from the civilians who were against Souichiro. All he did was glare at them to shout them up. "Of course, if I had a cause, I would do the same."

Rei began to think should she really kill Shido. She didn't seem to notice that Takashi tried to charge forward, wanting to stop Rei from killing the man. But Saeko and Naruto grabbed him. It wasn't his decision to make.

"Go ahead... kill me! Kill me and live the rest of your life knowing what you had done. That would the best lesson i could give a student like you as your teacher." Shido spoke, Rei looked at him in disgust, HE... god. Rei looked down before she had lowered the spear from that snake's throat. She could hear the sighs of relief from a large number of the groups, she turned around and began to walk towards the building. When she had walked past Souichiro he had asked if that was her decision. While she was still mad she would give him that satisfaction.

"He is not worth killing!" Rei said as she handed her mother her weapon back.

"YOU F-" Shido was shaking with rage as he began to speak when.

"You really shouldn't speak right now, Onii-san!" At the new voice everyone turned and noticed a man walk up to them. The was man a with slicked black hair, wearing what seems to be a business attire, but what is creepy was that the man had dark brown eyes that looked pitched black and was sickly pale.

"Aramaki?" Shido whispered, surprised his brother appearance here of all places. Aramaki smiled as he said. "After all father would be disappointed with you."

"Naruto, It's him " Miku whispered to Naruto as he quickly looked at her then to his mother when noticing her expression and clenched fist. He looked at the man and with clenched fist glared at the man, He found him!

* * *

><p>It's been two hours after Shido's group arrival, unfortunately Souichiro had allowed them to stay since the sun had set and raining wouldn't make it safe for them to leave. Right now his group were eating with the Takagi's, the atmosphere was quite tense, he could feel everyone had something on their mind, even Zeke could feel it. The dog was laying next to Naruto not touching his food that was left there. Every attempt to start a conversation was quickly met with silence. Soon people began to leave one after another after eating their meal. Even his mother left early, he had thought nothing of it, but soon he was left alone in the room with Zeke.<p>

"Things are going to get worse aren't they, Zeke." Naruto said as Zeke whined in response, Naruto patted the dogs on the head. He couldn't help but smile at the small dog.

"It's getting late, Zeke, Alice is probably worried about you." Naruto told Zeke who seemed to understand what he was saying but for some reason he didn't leave. " Don't worry I'll be fine." With great reluctance Zeke left the blonde. Naruto sighed he needs some fresh air. Standing up from his chair, left the dining room and began to walk through the dark corridors to reach the garden. As he got closer he began to hear sounds of a faint argument, with each step he could hear i get louder. It's coming from the garden. Walking as quietly as he can, he could faintly make out their faces and what they were saying.

"-What the hell are you doing here, Aramaki! You should be in Tokyo with Father." Shido exclaimed to his younger.

"What I do doesn't concern you, onii-san" Aramki said to his older brother, making sneer.

"Don't call me that you bastard, now tell me why you're here!" Shido spat at his younger brother, Aramaki glared at Shido.

"Well if you must know I'm here to get the love of my life."

"What the hell, are talking about?"

"It's just as I said my dear brother i meant the most wonderful women awhile ago but she would always reject my advances. But that will all change very soon."

"Aramaki what are-"

"Onii-san you don't have to worry about anything everything is going to be taken care of by the end of the week you will have a sister-in-law, I might even let you have a go at her."

Naruto knew just who this person was talking about, His fist was crushing the wooden wall that he was gripping. He was barely containing his anger.

"It's getting late, onii-san, besides you have to leave in the morning. So try to get some rest." Armaki said as Shido stayed quiet, he just stood there before he slowly started to walk away. When he was too far away, Naruto then made his move. Aramaki was smoking by the koi pond, when he throw his smoke into the koi pond.

"I was wondering when you would come here." Aramaki said with a smirk as he turned to Naruto. "I must say I expected a bit more from you. how can you be her son when you look nothing like her or even act like her."

"So you know why I'm here then this will make it easy, leave my mother alone or-" Naruto couldn't finish as Aramaki spoke once again.

"Or what i might ask. Beat me until I'm black and blue? or maybe you will break my bones." Aramaki began to laugh all of a sudden, before stopping and with aserious expression.

"Kid I'm a politician we get treats like that hourly. Besides can you be a little more original when making a treat. Also I won't leave your mother alone, mama's boy." Naruto face was slowly began to turn red, his breathing heavier.

" It doesn't matter what you do, cause all I have to do is wait for the right moment to make my move. and when that happens I will not let go, I can imagine the look of pleasure on her face when I get bunch of old men fuck her brains out." He couldn't take much more

**Warning what you are about to read is semi graphic.. well to me anyways read at your own discretion skip ahead if you don't want to read it**

"I will even let my father and brother have a go , ill even record it and send you a copy and then put it on the internet. and I definitely will enjoy when i rape her in front of yo-" Naruto couldn't take it, he Snapped.

He grabbed him and punched him causing him to fall to the ground, Amaraki clenched his nose. it's broken. Then all of a sudden he was tackled into the koi pond. Armaki gasped as he tried to breath, Naruto grabbed him again. And punched him across the face, dunking his head back under water, he watched as the man struggled and flail trying to remove Naruto from on top of his. All he could think about is to kill this man. he then brought his head form underwater and slammed it back into the water, all the way to the stone ground at the bottom of the pond.

**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL**

Naruto using his left hand grasped the man's nose and began to pull, Aramki flailed as the pain of his broken nose began to stretch. The skin in nose soon reached a point where it couldn't stretch, soon it began to give away as holes started to form around it before. It was separated from Aramki's face. Naruto stood up allowing Aramki to grip his now nose less face. Aramki clenched his face screaming as he held his face. Naruto quickly dunked the man's head under water again, before letting go and stomping on it as he tried to breath. Aramkai ,began to crawl towards land, crying in pain.  
>"Please stop." Aramiki cried out as his blood was dripping down his face. No.<p>

Gripping the Aramki's he quickly kicked his ribs and turned him on his stomach. gripping his right elbow with both hands and placed his left leg on his forearm. **SNAP**. In less than a second his right arms was broken. before he could cry out in pain, the blond covered his mouth with both hands and began to squeeze down on his jaw. Armaki couldn't fight back. he could hear the strain from his jaw as slowly began to bend forward. **He wanted it to end! **

Nope.

Just then Naruto felt the jaw bone pierce Aramki's skin, gripping the man's hair and began to drag him away from the pond before long they reached a large rock in the ground, smashing Armaki's head against it, he began walk away. Armaki felt it was over. It wasn't. Soon Naruto came back carrying a large monkey wrench. the blond lifted the wrench over his head, and smashed it down onto the man's left knee. Aramki's was unable to move he was in too much pain, he cried as Naruto kneeled down, Armaki could see that Naruto wasn't in control at the moment, is rage was. it was all his fault. Aramki's cries were unheard as Naruto grabbed a shovel, began to dig. Armaki was going to be buried alive.

**Read again- It wasn't that violent... well to me**

It was over... How could he. Naruto was scared, he killed someone, A living person... Oh god... this was completely different from kill a zombie... it was worse. He remember every detail, every little detail. He wasn't in control, it was like watching somebody else do it.

The blonde couldn't describe it. His hand were shaking, there was blood all over them, it was everywhere. His shirt, pants, shoes, even his socks. He began to gag, clenching his stomach before he throw up he felt every little bit of food he had eaten leave his body. Naruto slowly stood up... he ran... it was a blur to him. He reached a bathroom in the estate, grabbing the soap and uncapped it dumped the whole thing on his hands, even after all the water and soap he used he could feel clean, he felt the skin on his hands beginning to bleed . he had to stop he quickly tried to clean whatever he had touched and throw away everything that had blood on them. He had to get rid of his clothes.

Naruto began the painful walk back to his room, he hoped that his mother was sleeping. he needed to take shower. He didn't even deserve to be in the same building as her. As he turned the knob to his room he noticed that his mother wasn't there but in the bathroom. The shower was turned on, as soon as he closed the door he heard her call out.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Kushina yelled from the bathroom, he tried to answer in his usual tone. He quickly took of his clothes and throw them into the bottom of the trash can it was filled so no one would really look. He still couldn't calm down he pacing in the room, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He wanted to forget.

Naruto didn't know what he what to do. He could feel tears building up inside. His heart was racing. "Sweaty is something wrong?" Kushina questioned him. Naruto couldn't take it. He walked inside the bathroom he need someone to be there for him. Kushina opened up the door to see her son naked, normally she would be excited but she sense something was.  
>"Naruto-kun?" Kushina spoke gently, as Naruto walked up to her and hugged her as he began crying out.<br>"Kaa-san..." Kushina stroked her son's hair.  
>"It's okay sweetie, Kaa-san is here." Kushina said as she and Naruto sat inside the shower. "Everything will be fine. Kaa-san will always love you." Kushina said as she kiss her son's head. "no matter what."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the person who was harassing Kushina was actually Shido's younger half brother. He was mentioned in the manga but never told much about him. And hopefully i made Naruto's behavior believable, he just kill a person. Now remember that Naruto is still rather young, killing a dead person is different from a actual living person he wouldn't know what to do. So now were dealing with a rather traumatized, scared and confused Naruto, will he recover and by who? Will anyone find out about what Naruto had done? We have one chapter left in the Takagi mansion then to the the island and mall arc, that would be around 7-10. Then the ending arc and epilogue is each a separate chapter each. Along with an alternate ending (aka a very bad ending) <strong>

**As always tell me what you think, like it, hate it, have a suggestion, problem, question, tell me in a review or pm me. I want to know how you feel so i can make this story better.**

**And until we meet again, farewell**


End file.
